Journey of My Own
by kioku7
Summary: What happens when the new champion of Hoenn finds out she's a Ketchum? A lot of crazy things, that's for sure. And what is she hiding? This is the journey of her own.   MAY CONTAIN VARIOUS SHIPPPINGS like: Poke, contest, Ikari, and some others later on
1. School's out!

**This is ny THIRD try for this story, so please be nice! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or the characters from it! I only own the OC's, or the people you've never really heard of!**

* * *

"Okay class, we have a special guest coming in today!" The teacher announced loudly, in attempt to get the class's attention. The teacher had a long, pink skirt that matched her hair color, and a yellow jacket on. She was a Joy. There were paper airplanes flying across the room, but at the mention of a guest, everything came to a stand-still.

"Who?" one girl asked curiously, while the rest waited for an answer. The class was made up of nine-year old kids, all learning about the Pokémon world before their journey's beginning (that's tomorrow). Today is the class's graduation. The teacher visibly relaxed at the class's silence. She took a breath, and continued.

"A champion!" She exclaimed excitedly. The class looked surprised and cheered for a second before asking new, more eager questions.

"What region is the champion a champion in?" One asked.

"Is it Sinnoh?" Another fired, in attempt to get the previous question answered.

"No, it's-" The teacher began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I bet it's the Kanto region! Just think the champion of our own region here!" A little boy exclaimed with excitement.

"No, it's-"And yet again, the teacher was interrupted, this time, by a young girl.

"I know its johto! It has to be!" She exclaimed.

"No, no. It's-"for the third time, the teacher was interrupted.

"Then who is it?" The class asked in sync.

"Aww, I bet it's not a champion of a region, I bet it's something like a contest champion." A group of boys said.

"And what's wrong with Contests?" A group of girls countered.

"Class, settle down, settle down. It is a champion of a region ," She paused for the gasps of excitement.

"And it's the Hoenn region!" She finished excitedly. Everyone grew silent. No one knew anything about the Hoenn champion, because the old champion, Wallace, was recently defeated. No one knew who it was, because the elite four didn't let the new champion out of the building. The only thing people know is that there's a new champion.

"How do you know who the new champion is?" A child asked suspiciously.

"I know because, well keep this a secret, but I used to work for the elite four, and they sent the new champion to me!" She explained.

"Wow, you must've been pretty high in the ranks to have them trust you like that!" An eager little girl exclaimed.

"Yes, I was, but they were also complaining about how she would always complain about not being able to leave the building. They also told me I would know her." The teacher explained again.

"Wow, cool!" Most kids exclaimed with excitement.

"Wait a minute…the new champion is a girl?" A boy asked with slight disgust.

"Yes, she is! Do you have a problem with that?" A girl with a fiery temper asked. Just then, two men dressed in black walked in.

"Ms. Joy?" One asked.

"Yes?" Ms. Joy asked and answered.

"We're here to transport the champion." The other said calmly. All around them, the kids started cheering.

"Settle down children! Thank you." She replied to the men after scolding the children. The two men walked out and everyone grew deathly still. The door closed behind them and in walked a young girl, which looked around ten. She had a black and orange Hoenn bandana, with black overall and the Hoenn symbol was orange. She had chocolate brown eyes, with spiky bangs covering them slightly. Her hair was black, and in two pony tails going straight down, until they reached just above her waist. She was a little tan too. Her shirt was black, had a collar, and was short sleeved, with an orange half circle at her neck, facing up, and two orange rectangles starting from under her chest, and ending at her waist. She had black, finger-less gloves on with a patch of orange on the back of each palm. She was wearing an orange back-pack, and at her waist, there was a black belt with six poke balls on them, one regular, two great balls, two ultra balls, and one a master ball. She wore orange shorts that went down to her knees, with black rectangles starting at her waist and going down to about six inches from the end. She wore black and orange striped socks that went half-way up her claves. She also wore orange and black Nikes. She walked to an empty desk and put her hand in her hands and stared at Ms. Joy with an emotionless face. The whole class was still as still and quiet as ever, waiting for her next move. After a minute, a big smile spread across her face.

"Joy, is that you?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Marina! Wow! It really is you! Wait- You're champion now?" Joy asked excited and shocked.

"Yup, just won my title." Marina responded, got up, and hugged Ms. Joy.

"You're the new champion?" The class asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Marina said and leaned on a desk.

*MARINA'S POV*

"But you're just a kid, like a ten-year-old!" A boy exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm twelve thank you very much." I answered. Geez, tough crowd. AND IT'S MY FIRST! This is gonna be a hard business.

"Well, no offense, but it looks like Halloween threw-up all over you." A girl laughed. REALLY tough crowd. Why am I not surprised? Everyone says that… right before I yell at them. I'll try to be nice since they're children… I guess.

"Well, I like these colors, and the outfit." I responded nicely. Drake told me to be nice so people will like me, but if one more person takes a crack at my outfit, Things are going to go bad.

"Marina, was it?...how do we know you're the new champion?" A boy asked. I could tell he was shy, he almost stuttered.

"I'm glad you asked! What's your name kid?" I asked the shy boy.

"M-my names K-kaleb." He answered quietly. He stuttered this time. I walked up to him and crouched to his level, since he was sitting in his desk, looking down, and I was standing. Kaleb had short black hair with short spiky bangs, unlike mine, which were longer. His eyes were an icy blue. He had a short sleeved (Shorter than mine) shirt that was a light blue and it had a darker blue lining around his neck and at the end of his sleeves. He also had black shorts that were the same length as mine, light blue socks that went half-way up his calves, and black converse. His skin was pale, but not that pale, and he had light blue bands around his wrists. Kaleb has the same problem as me. You know the, look younger than you are problem. He looked seven, but since he's graduating, he must be nine, turning ten.

"Listen, Kaleb , No need to be shy! It's alright! Just be yourself!" I encouraged. Kaleb looked like he's the only shy one here; the other kids seem sort of vicious.

"R-really?" He asked quietly, looking at me.

"Yeah, no need to be afraid!" I continued.

"I'll t-try." He answered after a second.

"Good! Oh, and I want you to stay a little after class ends, I need to talk to you about something! Kk, Kaleb?" I asked. Okay, you must be thinking 'Kk? What's that?' Well, it's my way of saying okay at times. And what do I have in store for little Kaleb? You'll see. I'm determined to get him started!

"Umm, okay." He said a little less shyly than before. Eh, it's some progress, plus, we just met. I'll take it! I let another smile spread across my face, and at that site, he smiled a little too. I stood back up and walked to the front of the class. Well, I kind of … hopped and skipped. Hey, it makes me happy when I help people, even when it's a little bit! The kids just stared at me weird. I got to the front again and leaned on the same desk I did before I met Kaleb.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"But, Miss Marina, you didn't answer mine…" Kaleb said, a little sadly.

"Kaleb, no Miss, it makes me feel old, which we all know I'm NOT." I started. The class laughed and Kaleb brightened up again.

"And I will answer your question, just, not now. I'm waiting for my 'baby sitters' to come back so they can explain." I explained, making air quotes around the baby sitters, which made kids giggle. My smile widened.

"Alright, whose next?" I asked eagerly. Questions were shot at me from everywhere. I'm getting better at this!

"One at a time children!" Joy reminded. Hands shot up. I picked on a girl with short red hair that was in two pig-tails.

"What's your last name?" She asked. My smile dropped a little as I looked down at the floor sadly. I saw Joy tense a little.

"I don't know." I responded quietly.

"How do you not know your last name?" She asked again sadly, I guess my mood's contagious.

"A year ago," I began, "I woke up in a hospital and couldn't remember a thing, well except for the concept of Pokémon, like I could remember how to catch them and care for them and all. They said I was in a coma for three years. They had no records of me, or knew who my parents were. It was in Hoenn. They sent me to Professor Birch; I call him PB, who hooked me up with my first Pokémon, which was a Mudkip by the way. I named him Swamp. Anyway, I set out after that and in a year, I became champ. Of course, some weird things happened in my journey, but overall, it was nice, and I have a family. I traveled with your teacher here," I gestured towards Joy, "And she was a big help. She's like my sister! And, thanks Joy." I said the last part to joy. "The only thing they knew about me is what my name was and how old I was, plus my birthday." I added.

"Wow, our teacher traveled with the champion?" The kids whispered amongst themselves. Joy and I giggled quietly while the kids chattered excitedly. The chattering stopped after a while and more hands went up. I called on a boy with short, black hair.

"What Pokémon do you have? Can we see them?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, I have Swamp, Ninnie (Nine-y), Manny, Bannettie (Ban- net-y), Absul, and RayRay. As for seeing them, not now, maybe later when we're outside. You know, so we don't break anything while we're here…" I trailed off. The class nodded, realizing I nicknamed all my Pokémon. Another hand went up.

"Have you been to the battle frontier?" A little blonde haired girl asked.

"Yup... Wanna see the symbols?" I asked.

"Yeah!" The class cheered. I took off my back-pack and got out my symbol picture thing-y. I passed it around so they could see it.

"Wow! Which one was the hardest?" a little boy asked.

"Definitely Brandon. Do you know he has a Regirock, Regice, and Registeel?" I asked and complained.

"Wow!" Some kids chorused, while others were looking at the symbols. This gave me a hint to let me pass around my badges too. So I got them out.

"Now, you probably know about badges, so here's the Hoenn example. You know the all eight badges for either the elite four or the champion ship?" I said while giving my badge case to a little black haired girl. Her eyes widened in delight as I gave it to her.

"Wow! Cool!" She exclaimed as she looked at them.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you tell us a story about a weird experience?" A boy, that looked kind of big, asked.

"Sure! Ummmmmm, OH! Do you guys know about the disaster in Hoenn?"

"Yeah. The fight between Groudon and Kyogre, but then Rayquaza came down and stopped them." Kaleb explained, and was about to continue, when that boy from before interrupted him.

"While the fight was going on, the whole region was in chaos!" He said smugly. I slightly frowned at that, but I continued, determined to cheer up Kaleb again.

"Well, first, it's not very polite to interrupt someone. And secondly, who do you think started that?" I asked sheepishly while using my hand to rub the back of my neck. I do that when I'm embarrassed. Most kids gasped, while others giggled. The other boy, the one who interrupted Kaleb, was glaring at me, but I ignored it.

"NO, not me, you mean kids!" Pausing for laughter, "it was team magma and team aqua. But guess who got Rayquaza to go over there?" I asked sheepishly again. The class waited.

"Okay, you can gasp now, it was me." I said while I had an anime sweat drop. THEN, everyone gasped.

"You know, you guys are getting better at this." I informed them. More questions were going to be asked, but then the bell rang, and Joy called the kids.

"Recess time, we'll continue in fifteen minutes. Now run along!" She said to the kids, who ran outside. I got my badges and symbols in my back-pack and sat down. Joy sat in the chair next to me.

"So, how's teaching?" I asked.

"It's nice! The kids are usually calm and eager, so it's fairly easy!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well, even if they weren't, I'm sure you could handle them!" I laughed. She joined in too. We sat in a comfortable silence, until I broke it with a question.

"Hey joy? What's the deal with Kaleb?" She got a little sad. He peaked my interest…if you can say that. HEY, I'm curious! Bite me!

"I don't know Marina. I try helping him, but every time he comes in asking for help, his father comes in and takes him away… I don't know what to do, but I guess he's glad about leaving tomorrow. He seems happier now. I'm almost sure he gets bullied by the other kids, though." She explained.

"Ah, well, I'll fix that!" I said determined.

"So you are." Joy stated.

"Yup." This is probably killing you right now; you have no idea what we're talking about. Sorry, back to the present.

"Well, good luck! It'll be good for him." She said happily.

"I hope so… Hey joy, I'm gonna go outside and show the kids my team, Kk?"

"Ha-ha, No."

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine, as long as you don't show them RayRay. They'll get heart attacks!" She said jokingly.

"Fine, fine. You coming?"

"Can't. Gotta fix some graduation papers. You go on ahead!"

"Kk thanks Joy!" I said, walking out the door. I stepped outside the classroom, but then walked in again.

"How are they all graduating tomorrow anyway? They're all supposed to turn ten. It's on their B-day they start!" I asked.

"Well, they all were born the same day. They're from all over Kanto. We have many classes, but before graduation year, they get split up, so it's easier this way." Joy explained.

"That's kind of weird, but whatever. See ya Joy!" I said and ran out the door. Recess is almost over and I told those kids I was gonna show them some Pokémon! I walked outside and saw the kids playing, except for Kaleb, who was sitting alone, looking sad. I decided to sneak over there and talk to him some more, without the other kids noticing. I managed and sat down next to him quietly.

"Hey." I greeted quietly.

"Hey." He said a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The other kids said I couldn't talk to you, only if you talked to me." He said on the verge of tears.

"Well, you don't have to listen to them, you know." I said looking at him sideways.

"Yes I do." He said dejectedly.

"Why?"

"Because they said they'll beat me up." I gasped. They ARE mean kids, I knew it all along! I told you! Go up to the story-slash-weird experience! They accused me of starting that mess! Okay, so I was acting and implying that I did it, but come on! Have some faith!

"But, you won't have to listen to them anymore, starting tomorrow!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah but, you won't be there…" He whispered. I was deeply saddened now. I'm probably one of the one people that talk to him. That's depressing.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked while smirking.

"Because the League kept you locked up for no long, one little visit is enough, right?" He asked slowly. He's smart, I'll give him that.

"Well, I let you in on a little secret." I whispered. He perked up and listened closely.

"The league is planning on letting me go explore. Plus, no one will know who I am, so I'll be safe!"

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. Then he grew quiet.

"You know…" I started, "I could stay until tomorrow, and wait for you. How does that sound?" I asked. He brightened immediately and turned to me with a big smile on his face.

"You'd do that? For me?" he asked shocked. He looks like someone I know….

"Why not, you're my new friend, and that's what friends do. We are friends, right?" I asked him.

"Friends? Yeah, I guess we are. But…I've never really had a friend before…" AWWWWW. That makes me so sad! Emotional moment! (Like on scrubs! That show is funny and emotional! I LOVE IT!)

"Right, so that's what I'll do! Consider me a friend Buck-o!" I exclaimed. He looked at me funny, I'm guessing about the nickname.

"Yeah, I know, I'm working on it!" I sighed. He laughed a little.

"Now come on, time to go show everyone some Pokémon!" I exclaimed. He followed me, and stayed close behind. I stopped.

"Oh and Kaleb?" He looked up at me. "Since we're friends, you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from anything, and you can count on it!" I told him. He smiled and I think he started tearing up, so I squat down a little to hug him, which he slowly returned.

"Now don't tell me you haven't been hugged before." I warned jokingly.

"Actually… yeah, I have. It was from my mom before she…passed." He said sadly. Oh no! I'm making this day worse and worse for him! (I wish that emotional music from scrubs would come on, you know, the one that goes nananana-na-na-na-naaaa nananana-na-na-na-naaa) I hugged him tighter, wanting to make all his sadness disappear. I'm starting to grow fond of this little guy. I took his hand and started leading him towards the other kids.

"I'm sorry Kaleb, I didn't know. I shouldn't have brought it up!" I apologized as we walked over to the rest of the kids.

"It's okay, no hard feelings" He said sadly. Then he started to tense as he saw some of the kids glaring at him. I squeezed his hand, and he looked up at me scared. I smiled back down at him, hoping to get him some courage and comfort. He nodded and looked straight ahead. I smiled as the other, nicer kids came running up to us, and the not-so-nice kids started to walk towards us slowly.

"Are you going to show us your Pokémon now?" The blonde haired girl asked. I nodded, and they started cheering.

"Now, everyone stand back." I warned. The kids took two giant steps back, but Kaleb stayed at my side, because I was still holding his hand. I could feel him being glared at, so I distracted him.

"Hey Kaleb?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, still looking at those mean, glaring kids. Threatening him, seriously?

"I have one Pokémon that I'll show to only you tomorrow, Kk?" I asked.

"Really? Thanks Marina! You're the best!" He exclaimed quietly, to keep it a secret. I smiled and got my other five Pokémon out.

"Okay everyone! First is Swamp!" I explained, throwing swamps poke ball to release him. Out came a big Swampert, like, bigger than normal swampert. The class started cheering. Then I showed them Ninnie, which was a Ninetails, Manny, which was a Manectric, Bannettie, which was a banette, and then I showed them Absul, which is and absol. I showed them a couple standard moves, like slash, surf, flamethrower, thunderbolt, and metronome. Okay, I guess they're not so normal. Anyway, when I finished the last move, Joy called us back in, and while the kids were going in, I introduced Kaleb to my team. At first, he was REALLY shy, but everyone was gentle with him, and he made friends with them. We walked inside and Kaleb took his seat while I went to the front again.

"Q's?"

"Yeah, if you didn't have any records, how do you know your name and age?" The black haired boy asked. Joy interrupted.

"Sorry class, but graduation is starting, so that means, the school days almost up! We'll let your Parents in now!" But before that, my baby sitters came in and told me to go to a back room. I said I was fine, and that I looked like I would belong in this class, which they agreed, so they let me stay, but before they left, I told them to show the class their elite four badges. Proof. Anyway, the parents came in and sat at the desks with me while the kids went to the back and changed into graduation clothes. Some parents looked at me weird, but I ignored it. Well actually, I turned to them and smiled BIG. Then Graduation started when Joy stood at the front of the class where a pedestal was placed.

"Now, I will call each student up to get their diplomas' of pass, the paper they will need to start their journey! Now, after I hand them the diploma, the parents of the student will come, get their child, and take them back to the crowd. So, let's begin!" Joy cheered. The parents cheered as well.

"First is Kyda Shina!" Joy exclaimed. The boy that was being meanest to Kaleb, Interruption, glares, and threats, walked on stage. He had Blue hair that was short and walked on stage, took his diploma, and walked off with the person I believe was his mother. After that, I didn't pay attention, until Kaleb was called up. This kid means a lot to me now. I don't really know why… With all that he's been through, I just want to be there and help him. I feel that I should be protective of him.

"Kaleb Shinji!" Joy called. That name sounds familiar. Anyway, he came up, shook her hand, took a diploma, and looked around. It was very quiet, parents waiting for Kaleb's father to come up. Kaleb looked around scared, and then sighed in relief when he didn't see what he was looking for. But then, he grew sad as no one went to pick him up. His father didn't even care enough to show up? That's mean! I think he started tearing up again, so with that, I rushed to the front, ignoring all the surprised looks, and took the now-crying Kaleb from his spot, back to mine. When I was back in my seat, I put Kaleb on my lap and hugged him, whispering that everything was alright. I felt like a sister, and OLD. He calmed down after a moment, and Joy continued with the graduation. Kaleb finally calmed down completely and watched silently as they finished. Joy started speaking again.

"Now, will everyone come to the front with their child for a group picture?" She asked and everyone started gathering up at the front. I looked down at Kaleb, which he was already looking at me.

"Marina, could I ask you to do me a huge favor?" He asked quietly.

"Sure! What is it Kaleb?" I asked.

"Could you… be my sister in the picture?" He asked slowly. I smiled at him, that's all he wanted? Sure! Why not! His mother is gone and his father didn't care to show-up. But maybe he couldn't make it either…hmmm.

"Sure Kaleb! You can ask me anything, remember that!" I exclaimed as I took his hand and led him to the front. We stood to the side, where he smiled brightly and I smiled just as bright. Each Parent gets a copy of this, so I'll ask Kaleb if he wants to give it to his dad later. The parents stared leaving, and Joy, Kaleb, and I waited for the room to fill out. Then I turned to Kaleb.

"So, about this question I've been wanting to ask you…." I trailed off.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you were ready to leave tomorrow all by yourself." I stated. He grew dull at this news.

"I don't really think I am…" He whispered.

"Well, then there's my next question." I said. He turned to me curiously.

"Do you want to…come with me maybe?" I asked slowly. His face grew from curious, to surprised, to fear, and finally to happiness. What was the fear part about?

"Really? You'd let me come with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Then I'd be happy to go with you! Thank you very much Marina!"

"No problem. Oh, one question though." I stated.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you scared?" It came out more like a statement. His face grew grim.

"I wasn't scared."

"Yes, you were." I pressed.

"Was not!" He argued back.

"Kaleb, if there's one thing I learned from traveling with her," Joy added in, "It's never to argue with her. She's the stubbornness person I know." Joy sighed.

"You know that from experience, Right Joy?" I asked slyly. She growled and Kaleb laughed a little.

"Well then, we better get going…" I said to Kaleb.

"To where?" he asked.

"To your house! You need to pack, and I need to talk to your father if he's around." I explained. At the mention of his father, Kaleb visibly tensed.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, I need to get his permission so that you can travel with me." I made up. Truth be told, I wanted to know what his father was like. You don't need your parents' permission after your ten. It's a law! I think.

"O-okay…" He trailed off and got up. I nodded and started following him, until I turned around, ran back to Joy, and tackled her in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Joy!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" She exclaimed as she hugged back.

"Take care of him, okay?" She asked.

"Sure thing...and I'll be careful too…" I admitted lamely.

"Good! Now run along! Visit soon!" Joy said and led me to the door.

"I will!" I yelled and caught up with Kaleb.

This was the beginning of a whole new adventure.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter? I know it's kinda long, but I have this story written out pretty far into the plot. Please review! And Marina will give you a cookie!**

**Marina: WHAT? **

**Marina, you will give cookies out to to people that review, and that's final.**

**Marina: Fine *Sniff* Those were my only cookies though..**

***Sigh* I'll give some more to you later...**

**Marina: YAY! Review please!**


	2. Discoveries

**Yes, I Updated very quickly because, like I said, I got VERY far in the story. Well, not Very, but pretty far. A lot of important things happen in this chapter, so, brace yourselfs! ALSO **

**PokeFanatic () Get's a cookie for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Whole cast: YAY! A review!**

**?: wow, a single review, how impressive.**

**Marina: Shut up ?, Nobody likes you!**

**?: I beg to differ.**

**Guys stop bickering and lets get on with this.**

**Marina and ?: Fine. Kioku7 does NOT own pokemon or the characters in it, just the OCs!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

So, as we were walking, I decided to ask Kaleb some questions.

"Hey K?" I asked quietly, he looked at up at me with a questioning glance.

"Kk, K is a no go, but anyway, what Pokémon are you going to choose tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, well, the professor told me that before my mother passed, she told him to give me a minun she caught for me. She even trained it a little to be gentle, and since my mother picked it, I wanted it to be my starter." He explained sadly. What a nice mother. It's a shame she had to pass away.

"Well, I think that's the right thing to do!" I encouraged his decision. We came up to a small house on the corner of a block.

"Hey, Kaleb, go around back, Kk? I wanna see something…" I said. He nodded and ran around to the back, and I heard a door close. Then I walked to the front door. I knocked on it a few times, and waited for a minute. As I was going to knock again, a man opened the door. He had black hair, a goatee, dark eyes, was wearing a white tank top, and some jeans. He smelled really bad. He glared at me.

"What?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"Hi!" I greeted, smiling brightly, ignoring the glare.

"I'm here to talk about Kaleb." I informed him seriously. His gaze went from irritated to hateful and he slammed the door right in my face. I glared at the door for a second, and then pressed my head to the door to hear what was happening. I heard someone come down stairs. Then I heard a cry and running. Next I heard yelling. I panicked and tried opening the door. When that didn't work, he probably locked it, I took a few steps back, and rammed into the door. Nothing. Finally, I delivered a hard kick to the door out of frustration and anger. The door flew off into the house. I must be pretty mad. I ran into the house, looking for anyone. I ran past a staircase, where I ran into a little person. I looked down to see it was Kaleb, grabbed his hand and ran towards the nearest door. He let out a short cry, until he noticed it was me, and then he began to run faster. The nearest door was a closest, so I ran in, pulled Kaleb in, and we sat in the darkness, not making a sound. The door was put back just as we found it, open with a slight crack. I heard someone walking very slowly past us. I silently went to the crack to see outside, and passing us was Kaleb's dad, I think (I didn't really know!), with a big, silver knife in his hand. My eyes widened as I backed up slowly.

"Come out Kaleb!" He yelled. Kaleb looked at me worriedly. I needed to get him out of there, fast. I waited until he was gone to ask Kaleb where the nearest exit was.

"Back door, but he barricaded it with a chair!" He whispered.

"What kind?" I asked.

"The kind you can't move fast enough if he's down the hall." Kaleb informed.

"Okay, so we have to move quickly. The front doors been kicked in, so that'll be our escape. Get on my back, it'll be faster!" I informed him. Good thing I threw my backpack down when I rammed into the door. I noticed Kaleb had a black shoulder bag with him. That's probably his belongings. He got on quickly, and then we heard loud thuds. He was getting closer. But I quickly realized, they were going up, so we must be under the stair case. I heard him at the top, so I quickly darted out, while giving Kaleb a piggy-back ride, and ran to the door. I heard someone coming down stairs fast, so I ran as fast as I could out the door. I didn't dare look back. Kaleb grabbed my backpack while we passed it, I'll have to thank him for that, BIG TIME. I ran a few blocks down the road, and I could hear him getting closer. Time to make some sharp turns.

"Hold on Kaleb!" I warned. I could feel his grip around my neck get tighter. I immediately made a quick turn, and then another, and another. Now, you must be thinking, why don't I get some Pokémon out? Well, he was catching up, and I didn't want to drop Kaleb, so the only thing I could do at the moment was to run. We were starting to gain some distance, so I made another quick turn and ran behind a fence in this person's front yard. I crouched down and got Kaleb off my back, so we wouldn't be seen, and we waited until we heard footsteps coming closer. Just then, a woman stepped outside with gardening equipment and a Mr. Mime. She had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail. She looked at us for a second, and was about to ask something, but then saw the man we were hiding from. She looked down at us. I brought a finger to my mouth, in a 'Shh' motion, and she understood. She started working in her garden, like she planned to, until the man walked up to the fence, just above where we were crouching. We silently squished ourselves against the fence, making it harder to see us at mere glance. She seemed to sense our fear, so she quickly walked up to the man.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm looking for two kids. One was a girl that was giving a piggy back ride to a younger boy. She wore something that looked like Halloween threw up on her." He snickered at that part. Why would he say that? This is NOT the time to include that in! That's it! I slowly started to get my Master Ball out, but Kaleb stopped me. "They both had black hair. The little boy was wearing light blue and black. Have you seen them?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing the hand that was hiding something behind his back.

"Those kids took something of mine, and I want it back." He replied harshly. LIAR! I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs, but now's not the time. She looked down at us for a second, and Kaleb and I shook our heads no. She looked up suddenly, like she was remembering something.

"Yes I have, now that you mention it! They were running down there and took a right on the last right you can make." She explained. Thank goodness. She's very nice. Her Mr. Mime nodded its head. We heard him take off in that direction, not even thanking her! Mean, not to mention rude, but I shouldn't complain. The woman went back to what she was doing, secretly watching the man run down the street, but her eyes widened after a second. Then a minute later, she rushed over to us.

"Are you kids alright?" She asked in a rush.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Kaleb thanked I nodded.

"Thank goodness. Was that a knife in his hand?" She asked panicked. We nodded. I didn't say a word. This woman seemed familiar, very familiar. I don't know how, I've never met her before.

"Did you really take something from him?" She asked, in a scolding tone.

"No! Well kind of. I ran away from him, and I'm his son, so I guess I did?" Kaleb admitted. The woman nodded, got up, and looked around.

"Okay, he's gone now. We need to hide you guys for the night. Do you mind staying with me tonight; I don't want you kids getting hurt!" She said worriedly.

"Oh, really? Thank you so much!" Kaleb exclaimed. I nodded with a smile on my face. She smiled in relief and helped us up, then led us inside, with her Mr. Mime behind us. The house was small, and we took of our shoes of at the door. We walked into the kitchen and at down.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, some water please." Kaleb responded. She looked at me and I nodded. She turned around to get the waters and bring them to the table.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" She asked me.

"Actually, I do. I'm just thinking." I responded softly, lost in my thoughts. I know I've seen her before. It wasn't last year, so maybe it was before I fell into a coma. I don't know…I'm confused.

"So if that was your father, where's your mother?" She asked us.

"Well, were not actually related. But my mother passed away five years ago…" Kaleb trailed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!" She apologized. Weird, that's what I said. Kaleb seemed to voice that thought too.

"Weird, that's what you said." He said to me. I nodded. She just laughed.

"I guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" I exclaimed with surprise. She doesn't know our names and we don't know hers. "I'm Marina!" I noticed her eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

"And I'm Kaleb." Kaleb said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Marina and Kaleb! My name is Delilah Ketchum." She said happily.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Ketchum!" We responded. We started talking about random things, and she was surprised to hear our ages.

FLASHBACK!

"So how old are you guys?" She asked curiously.

"How old do we look?" I said in the same tone. Kaleb's eyebrows shot up.

"You guys sounded the same again…" He stated. Mrs. Ketchum and I smiled.

"Anyway, I'm ten tomorrow!' Kaleb exclaimed.

"Really?" Mrs. K asked surprised. Kaleb nodded. Then she turned to me.

"So you must be… eleven. Right?" She asked me. I shook my head no.

"I'm twelve, turning thirteen tomorrow." I admitted. She nodded. Kaleb looked at me shocked.

"Our birthdays are on the same day?" He asked. I nodded.

"You know, you two look like siblings! But two people that would look more like siblings here is you and my son! You two could even be twins, except for the age difference. He's two years older that you." Mrs. K said to me. I smiled at her.

FLASHBACK OVER

We talked some more after that, until…

"Well, it's getting late. Do you guys mind sharing a room with each other?" Mrs. K asked.

"I don't mind, what about you Kaleb?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"Okay, follow me then." She said and got up. We followed her upstairs where she was leading us down a hall, but something made me stop following them, and take a right. I walked into a light blue room. It looked like a little girl's room. It had a bunk bed in the right corner and a dresser on the opposite side. I was wondering why I walked in here. It did seem a little familiar, but…from where? I was completely confused, but then I heard my name being called. It was Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yes mom?" I answered back. I paused. What did I just say? Apparently, Mrs. Ketchum heard it too, and she paused.

"Sorry, slipped out. " I stated. She nodded weakly. Then I guess she noticed where I was and her eyes widened. Awkward much…

"Well, come on, you must be tired!" She exclaimed. I nodded and followed her. We came up to another room with a bunk bed; it looked like a boy's room. Kaleb was already lying on the bottom bed.

"I'm down the hall, so if you two need anything, just knock." She explained. We nodded and thanked her. She was about to leave, but then I asked her a question.

"Do you mind if I let out one of my Pokémon, incase Kaleb's father decides to come back?" I asked seriously.

"I don't mind, go right ahead!" She encouraged. I nodded and got out Absul. He looked at me, waiting for a command.

"Absul, could you do me a huge favor?" He nodded. "If you hear anything during the night, go see who it is. And if it's not from someone in this room, slash." I said seriously. He nodded again and laid down.

"Well, Goodnight kids!" She called and left the door half open.

"Night!" Kaleb called.

"Night Mo-rs. Ketchum!" I called after, confused. I almost did it again. I almost called her mom, AGAIN? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? Oh well. I could already hear Kaleb sleeping below me, but I checked to make sure he was, and I was right. I just laid there for a while, looking at random things, like Absul, who looked at me too, out the window, and even the wall. After a while, I pulled out my locket from under my shirt. It was little and silver, in the shape of a heart. It was smooth and simple, with an engraved smaller heart on it. I had this on when I first woke up, and I assumed my mother gave it to me. I had no idea what was inside, because it had a lock, and I didn't have the key. I tried opening it many times, but I didn't do anything too rash, because it was the only thing I had left of my mom. On the back, it was engraved, _Marina, I'll always love you. Forever and always, Mom._ Then why weren't you there? Why wasn't my mother there when I woke up; or at least given the hospital some information about me and who my parents are? I sighed and turned to Absul, when I heard a noise of breaking glass. Absul waited for me to jump down silently, and together we walked quietly down the hall and then the stairs. We headed for the kitchen, and hid behind a wall, when we saw a tall, dark figure, that smelled just like Kaleb's father. I'll give you a clue…BAD. I glared and sent Absul to go take care of him. He nodded and took off running, scaring the man in the kitchen, who made a run for it out the window. Absul did too. I ran upstairs in search of Mrs. K, which was already out of her room, and coming towards me in a hurry.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"That man came back! Call Officer Jenny! I'll hold him off!" I said. She nodded and I ran downstairs and outside to where the battle was taking place. I wanted this man in jail, not killed, so I had the wrong Pokémon out.

"Absul, great job! Go Manny!" I yelled and called my Manectric out, and then I called Absul back into his Poke ball. She came out and started growling at the man, obviously sensing my anger.

"Thunder wave Manny." I commanded and bent down to pick up something that was on the ground. It was shiny. I heard Manny release a thunder wave, and I looked up through my bangs to see Kaleb's father badly shocked and yelling in pain. Then he couldn't move. I smiled at Manny and returned her, thanking her for her work. Soon enough, Mrs. K came out side, and Officer Jenny came up a few minutes after. Officer Jenny took him away and we went back inside.

It was late, maybe three o'clock. Mrs. K went back to bed and I checked on Kaleb. He was sound asleep. Wow. I laid down again.

*A couple hours later*

Oh MY GOSH! I've been laying here for a couple of hours now, and I STILL can't get any sleep. NOTHING. I'm guessing it's seven in the morning. I got up to go find a bathroom, to change into a cleaner form of my outfit. It was the same exact thing, but it was a cleaner one, you get it right? ANYWAY, I was looking for it, when I found myself in that little girl's room again. I have no idea how I got here, but I kept walking and sat down in the middle of the room. There were nails in the walls, like pictures were meant to be hung there, but there weren't any pictures. I sighed and looked around. What drew me here? I have no idea who this little girl is. Why am I in her room feeling like I'm supposed to be in here? It's all so confusing, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone sat next to me, with a coffee mug in her hand. If you haven't guessed already, it's Mrs. K. Come on, like Kaleb drinks coffee. She was wearing a light blue robe over her nightgown.

"Thought I'd find you here." She said and then took a sip of her coffee. Then she continued. "I went to check on you and Kaleb, but when I saw you weren't there, I assumed you were in my daughter's room again." She explained. It was quiet for a few moments.

"What was she like? Your daughter I mean." I asked. She sighed painfully.

"She was cheerful, a happy little spirit. I loved her so much. Her and her brother, Ash, never really fought that much; and I loved it. You look like an older form of her, but I think a lot of people would. Black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes." She explained. I nodded.

"What happened to her?" I asked again. "I mean if you want to tell me." I added. She nodded.

"I was watching the neighborhood kids, my children, and then Gary and Leaf. Gary is Professor Oak's grandson. Leaf's parents moved around frequently, so they let her stay with her grandmother, another friend of mine. Gary and Leaf aren't related though…." She trailed off. "Anyway, they all went into the woods, the ones behind the house, like they normally did. The officers told us it was okay to let them go back there, but not very deep. I warned them not to go in so much that I couldn't see them anymore, but…. They didn't listen. They were playing hide and seek, when Ash, Gary, and Leaf came out, complaining about how they couldn't find her. I went in to look, but by the time I got there, it was too late." Mrs. K whispered now. "She was blasted by a Deoxys, and fell into a coma. A legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza came around and chased off the Deoxys, then helped us to get her to a hospital. He and another Pokémon, I didn't see him that much, pretty much saved her life, and we owe them for that. There was a pallet town hospital, but now, it's a school. Anyway, we waited, Ash and I, for her to wake up, but then my ex-husband, transferred her to another hospital without us knowing." She explained and reached for her neck. On it, was a necklace that held a small key. "I was suspecting something like this, because I overheard him talking about it on the phone. I had my suspicions, and I went to warn the doctors about this the next day, but by then, it was too late. The records of where she went were mysteriously lost. The day before he transferred her, I gave her a locket, just in case he was really going through with it." She laughed sadly.

"Mrs. K, what was your daughter's name?" I asked quickly. Just say it. Come on. Say it was my name. Think about it. It makes sense….somehow. Well in my twisted mind it does!

"Well, this is the weird part, but my daughter's name is the same as yours, Marina." She explained slowly. Oh gosh. Wow. I was silenced into shock. Or is it the other way around? Even when she explained the story, I had my doubts. I've heard about Ash Ketchum, the chosen one, the one all legendaries go to, so it's reasonable for legendaries to be caught in his past too. His sister could've got messed into it, and let's face it, A LOT of people have black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. The doctors said they don't know how I fell into coma, so I could've just hit my head. But now, now it makes sense. The locket proves it.

"I even engraved the locket I gave her," Mrs. K started again. "It said,-" But I interrupted her.

"_Marina, I will always love you. Forever and always, Mom_." I finished for her. She looked at me shocked.

"How do you know that?" She asked in awe. I moved my hand up to my neck, and revealed my locket. I looked at her surprised face, when pictures started flashing before my eyes. I didn't feel so good. I saw a little boy, Ash I think, talking to me.

"Come on Marina! Let's go see Leaf and Gary!" He said excitedly, I saw a little girl, who I think was me, nod and run behind him.

Then I saw a birthday party. Ash stood at the head of the table, with a cake placed in front of him. He was turning eight, because there were eight candles, (Well, actually nine, one for good luck! I knew that though) and he was about to blow them out when I yelled.

"STOP!" I screamed at him. He looked at me angrily.

"Why, it's my birthday!" He spat. I sighed.

"I know that Genius, but we didn't get to sing happy birthday yet!" I explained happily. His expression changed from angry, to confused, and then to happy.

"Oh yeah!" He giggled. I smiled.

Then I was in a forest. I was running from something. I thought I heard Ash in the bush, coming to tag me, but when I turned around, it was Deoxys. I gasped, surprised.

Then I was back in reality. I looked at Mrs. K, who was crying now, and greeted her.

"Hi mom." I whispered.

* * *

**Ooooo, cliffhanger! No worries, the next one will be out VERY soon! Review please! And thanks to PokeFanatic () again for reviewing! Goodbye!**

**~Kioku7**


	3. Only Just a

**Sorry this came out so early, but I had it and wanted to get this story moving! Again thank you to PokeFanatic () for review and thank you to RiptideZ for favoriting! You BOTH get cookies! Hurray! Alright:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! The only thing I own are the OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She let out a cry, and tackled me into a hug. I hugged her back with just a much force. I started tearing up too. Don't laugh! Imagine if you woke up, having no idea who you are, and then BOOM, you find your mom after a year. Yeah, not funny. She pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Marina, my sweetheart, is that really you?" she asked quietly.

"One way to find out for sure." I stated shakily. Mrs. K took off her key and gave it to me, and I put it in the key hole of the locket. It did something I've always wanted to hear ever since I woke up. It _clicked. _We both opened it slowly to find a picture of a little me, a little Ash, and a younger version of my mom. Mrs. K, or Mom, started crying again and she hugged me.

"It really is you!" She cried.

"It's really you too!" I exclaimed back. We hugged for about another moment, and then we stared at each other.

"My daughter. My beautiful Daughter is back!" She exclaimed.

"My amazing mother is back!" I repeated back. We laughed.

"So, how have you been honey? I've missed out on a lot haven't I? I'm so sorry! If I knew where you were, I would've stayed by your side until you woke up! So, what happened, when did you wake up?" She asked her questions in one breathe. Impressive.

"Well, I'm twelve now, wait….no. I'm thirteen now." I said remembering the date.

"Happy birthday honey!" Mom exclaimed and hugged me again.

"Mom, relax, I'm not going anywhere!" I reassured her. She looked a little sad.

"Yes, you will. You're thirteen, which means you have an adventure a head of you." She said sadly. I nodded slowly.

"But I can stay a couple days! Get to know my mother! Having fun with her!" I exclaimed, to make her feel better. She brightened up at this.

"But, go on! Tell me what happened!" She demanded in a motherly tone. I sweat dropped (Anime style) at this.

"Well, I woke up when I was eleven. Since I was eleven, I got to start my journey. They sent me to Professor Birch to get me a starter, which I picked Mudkip, But I call him Swamp. ANYWAY, I travelled with my friend Joy, the teacher here, Misty, the cerulean Gym leader, and a boy named Aaron, and got my team along the way. I beat the eight gym leaders of Hoenn and went to the championship." I paused for a breathe.

"Misty? As in Misty Waterflower? She is Ash's best friend! I'm Familiar with Joy, she's a great teacher! And who's this Aaron boy?" My mother demanded.

"Mom! He's no one! Anyway, I went to championships and I um…..wonfirstplace." I said the last part in a blur.

"You what?" She asked confused.

"IbecamechampionofHoenn." I said quickly.

"Haven't I taught you better? Speak clearly!" She said in a motherly tone again. I sighed.

"I won first place at the championships." I said slowly.

"That means you're the…"

"Champion of Hoenn, I know, I know." I said slowly. She looked shocked.

"My daughter, a champion?" She asked shocked. "Oh, congratulations honey! You did great!" she exclaimed and hugged me, yet again.

"Thanks mom." I sighed in relief, assuming it was going to go differently.

"Wait, that means…. You're the new champion they've been talking about! The one that no one knows anything about!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "I'm so proud of you sweetie!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." I said with a giant grin on my face. We heard someone get up down the hall.

"Let's go down stairs to talk about this more…" She suggested. I nodded and we got up and went to the kitchen. Then we started talking. It ranged from different things, from how has she and Ash been doing, to where is everyone. Thirty minutes later, Kaleb came downstairs.

"Morning everyone!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Kaleb!" We greeted just as cheerful.

"Kaleb, I have a surprise to tell you…" I trailed off. He nodded and waited.

"Kaleb, Mrs. Ketchum here…is my mother!" I exclaimed happily. He seemed shocked but then smiled.

"That's great!" He exclaimed and congratulated us for finding each other again.

"And Kaleb, You can always ask me for anything, you know that right?" Mom asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but, can I ask you to do me a favor?" He asked. She nodded.

"Can I… call you mom …for today?" He asked shyly. She nodded.

"Kaleb, you can always call me mom!" Mom exclaimed. He nodded with a smile.

"Thanks mom." He said.

"By the way, happy birthday!"Mom and I exclaimed. Kaleb smiled.

"Thanks guys! Happy Birthday to you too Marina!" He exclaimed right back at us. I nodded in thanks.

"Alright kids, now, we need to go to Professor Oaks building for a while. Go get dressed and meet me down stairs in a half an hour." She said and went to get ready herself. We nodded and finished our breakfast, which happened to be Poke charms. I went upstairs and got ready for the day, and Kaleb did the same. We waited for mom, and I informed Kaleb that we'll be staying for a couple of days. He nodded in agreement. Then Mom came downstairs.

"Alright kids, let's go! Marina, you need to let your Pokémon out for a bit, and Kaleb, you need to go pick up your starter!" She stated. We nodded and followed her out the door. The walk to Professor Oak's lab wasn't long, so we were there in a few minutes, talking about random things on the way. Once we got inside, I saw two teenagers arguing about something, one girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and one boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's not my fault you forgot to shut off the computer!" The girl yelled.

"But you were supposed to remind me to shut it down!" the boy retorted.

"Since when?" The girl spat.

"Since now!" The boy argued. Mom sighed.

"Gary, Leaf, stop arguing, we have guests!" My mom reminded them. They looked at us and nodded.

"Sorry Mrs. K." They apologized.

"Now, I'm going to take Kaleb to see Professor Oak, why don't you two help Marina here find the training field?" She asked them. They nodded stiffly, as if the name brought back things, which it probably did.

"Okay, see ya Sweetie!" She said and kissed my forehead.

"Mom!" I whined, but still smiled. It's nice to have a mom.

"Come on Kaleb, sweetie, let's go see professor oak!" She said and held Kaleb's hand as she led Kaleb to the lab.

"Okay mom! Bye Marina!" He said and followed her quickly, holding her hand and trying to avoid the boxes of stuff everywhere. She smiled down at him, while he brightly smiled up at her. I smiled myself.

"Ehem." I heard Gary clear his throat. That's NEVER a good sign. I turned to him.

"Who are you?" He asked with attitude. Leaf elbowed him.

"Don't be rude! But um… who are you?" She asked as well. I laughed.

"You guys haven't changed a bit." I laughed and walked to the door that said 'out'. They followed me.

"So, really who are you? Because the real daughter of ash's mom is gone." Gary said with more attitude.

"Gary!" Leaf warned.

"And, Mrs. K doesn't have a second son!" Gary accused. Leaf and I sighed.

"You never give up, huh Gary?" I asked him.

"No, and I never will!" Gary said confidently.

"Well, you should!" Leaf retorted. Then it was silent.

"Where's ash-y boy when you need him?" Gary asked. Leaf and I laughed.

"So, really who are you?" Leaf asked still laughing. I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I thought you would know…" I said quietly.

"Know what?" Leaf asked a little more harshly. I winced at her tone.

"Who I am, you know, by what just happened..." I answered, quieter than before.

"Well, that's why we asked." Gary said snobbishly.

"That's not very nice, Gary." I replied.

"Yeah, but he has a right to act like that, since you won't tell us who you really are!" Leaf snapped. I winced again.

"I am Marina Ketchum." I answered with my teeth clenched. I didn't like their tones.

"Like I said, the real Marina Ketchum is gone." Gary snapped.

"At least you think." I replied.

"At least we know! What'd you do to Ash's mom, brainwash her to think you're her lost daughter? And you probably did that with the brat too." Leaf yelled. I snapped.

"Kaleb is NOT a brat, and as for brainwashing, I did no such thing. I am the real Marina Ketchum, or at least we know from now, AND THAT'S HOW I'M GOING TO STAY!" I yelled and stormed on the training field.

"Yeah sure. Well, let's see your Pokémon, I bet they're weak like you." Gary laughed. I glared at him and sighed, debating whether or not to release the beasts on them or keep to myself. My fists were clenched at my sides.

"Hey Honey!" I heard Mom call from behind me. I turned around to see her walking up to me with Kaleb. On his head, was a cute little minun. It looked happy. They came up to me.

"Hey, is that your Minun?" I asked Kaleb as they neared. What kind of question is that? I guess I was too mad to think up of anything else. Mom noticed too.

"Yup! Isn't he awesome?" Kaleb replied, excited about his new Pokémon. I smiled.

"He sure is." I replied.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Nothing Mom, I'm perfectly fine." I answered in a flat voice. She looked at me strangely and went to the sidelines, so she could watch me and Kaleb train. I turned to Kaleb.

"Alright bud, this is your first training session, are you two ready?" I asked them cheerfully. They both nodded worriedly.

"Alright, get to the other side of the training field." I replied and they followed, well, Kaleb walked and Minun was on his head. I let out five of my Pokémon, Swamp, Ninnie, Manny, Bannettie, and Absul. I heard Gary and Leaf gasp as I smirked.

"Now, pick three. I'll keep the remaining three." I explained. Kaleb nodded and chose Swamp, Ninnie, and Manny. Smart kid, the three cancel each other out.

"You mean the remaining two." Gary corrected smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, remaining three." I simply stated, thinking of my sixth Pokémon, and went back to the battle.

"Alright, we'll battle with mine first so you and Minun can see how to battle. Then, you'll fight with Minun." I explained. They shared worried glances. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you since it's your first battle together." I reassured. They nodded slowly. "Alright, I call Absul to the stage!" I said and Absul stepped up.

"Then I call Ninnie." Kaleb replied as Ninnie walked up to face Absul.

"Alright, your move." I called out to him.

"Ninnie, Fire spin!" Kaleb yelled and Ninnie perfected the move flawlessly. Since I said I'll go easy, I let Absul take the hit.

"Now, Absul, slash!" I called.

"Ninnie, dodge and use flame wheel!" Kaleb countered. Two can play at that game.

"Absul, dodge and use Razor Claw." I replied. Kaleb surprised me.

"Dodge and use flamethrower." He responded. I nodded and watched Absul get hit by the flame thrower.

"Alright, you win that round, now Absul, come back and Bannettie, replace him!" I explained.

"Manny go!" Kaleb called.

"Manny, thunder wave!" Kaleb called quickly.

"Bannettie, dodge and use Metronome. " I replied. Bannettie did just what I asked right before the thunder wave hit him, then used metronome. Unfortunately for Kaleb and Manny, it happened to be earthquake, magnitude 7. The ground shook and Manny was hurt pretty badly.

"Alright, I switch Manny for Swamp." Kaleb called. Manny walked off the field and swamp replaced her.

"Bannettie Metronome!" I called again.

"Stop that metronome with surf!" Kaleb countered. Good. But as the wave hit Bannettie, he let out a couple of Razor leafs. They both looked tired by the end of that, so it was a draw.

"Okay, now it's Minun's turn." I called. Kaleb nodded and got Minun off of his head and put him on the ground. Minun stepped on the field warily.

"Okay, I'll be right back with my choice!" I said and ran into the woods. They all eyed me strangely, well, except for-

"MARINA! Get out of those woods this instant! Gary, Leaf, go after her!" Mom yelled.

"Why?" Gary asked in a stuck up tone. I sighed.

"MOM, I'M FINE! GIVE ME A SECOND!" I yelled back, now in the middle of the woods.

"I JUST GOT YOU BACK; I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE AGAIN!" Mom replied.

"Hold on mom!" I yelled now, getting out my Master Ball and releasing the beast from inside. A roar was heard from the woods.

"NO!" Mom yelled and ran into the woods. The others followed. They didn't find me through.

"Hey RayRay, Minimize!" I said quietly and he got smaller, until he was the size of a snake, and rested on my shoulders.

"Where are you?" My mom called frantically.

"Hello?" I heard Kaleb call from the edge of the woods. I ran back to see my mother on the verge of tears, and everyone looking in the opposite direction from where I was standing.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, putting my Master Ball away. They all turned in surprise and I was tackled into a hug by Mom and Kaleb.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Mom yelled as she hugged me and cried. I nodded and looked down to see Kaleb hugging me tightly too.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." I replied.

"You had to go to a place where you were seriously injured and I lost you?" She yelled again.

"No, it was just the closest." I responded. She sighed angrily.

"This training will have to wait until tomorrow; I want both of you inside, Now!" Mom commanded.

"Yes Mom." Kaleb and I sighed and walked unwillingly inside. I heard Gary and Leaf snicker. RayRay heard them too and angrily whipped his tail.

"Ow, RayRay, that hurts." I mumbled lowly, for only him to hear. He immediately stopped.

"What was that?" Gary snapped.

"Nothing." I re-assured.

"Don't lie." Leaf hissed.

"I'm not!" I lied.

"Marina Ketchum, if you are lying, you are not eating Ice-cream later." Mom warned.

"Mom!" I whined. I sighed. "Such a bother" I said silently. I felt RayRay nod to my right. P.S, we had a telepathy link.

"_Humans, such a pain."_ I heard RayRay's voice in my mind.

"Hey!" I yelled out, thinking it was in my mind.

"What?" Gary snapped. I looked confused.

"_You said that out loud." _RayRay explained.

"Oh." I replied out loud again.

"Oh what?" Gary snapped again.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" I snapped back. I heard RayRay laughing next to my ear.

"It's not funny!" I snapped at him. He turned to look at me, still laughing, and nodded.

"Ugh! Pokémon! You'll never understand them!" I yelled.

"Is that an insult?" Gary snapped. I turned to him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that an insult to me?" He asked slowly, like a parent would to a child that didn't understand.

"No, I wasn't even talking to you." I explained.

"Then who are you talking to?" Leaf snapped. These people snap, a lot.

"I was talking to-" I was interrupted by RayRay's voice.

"_Don't." _He warned. I nodded and continued.

"I was talking to no-one. I'm crazy like that." I sighed. They snickered and we continued our trip.

"It's funny how they didn't notice you yet." I stated lowly. He nodded once again.

"But then again, you're using Camo."

"Try and keep your crazy talk to yourself!" Gary snapped, once again.

We walked into the Lab of Professor Oak, the Pokémon professor of Kanto. His desks were messy and he had tons of Poke balls lying around.

"Samuel, we're back!" Mom called into the Lab. We saw the man that was the legendary, Professor Oak, step in.

"Hello again! Oh, and I see you've brought a new guest along with you! That must be young Marina! Hello again Marina! I don't know if you remember me, but I am professor oak! You used to come here and play with all the small Pokémon to keep them company!" Professor Oak explained. I nodded slowly, trying to remember these things.

"No, Grandpa, that's not Marina." Gary explained.

"She's not? Are you sure? She looks so much like her Brother and Father, but she has her mother's eyes…" Professor Oak pointed out. Mom nodded sadly.

"And it is Marina, Gary. Stop acting like a child." Mom explained in a harsh tone. Gary scowled at me but nodded. I watched but suddenly felt the need to hold my head, it started hurting, bad.

"Ow!" I exclaimed lowly and grabbed my head.

"What is it honey?" Mom asked concerned. I tried to shake it off, but it got stronger. Pictures started flashing in my mind again. I saw a young me, again, and a young Ash playing with a couple of Pichus outside of the lab. Then with all the other small Pokémon. I gasped as the memories flooded into me.

"OW!" I yelled, a lot louder than the last one.

"Samuel, what's wrong with her?" My mom asked panicked. Professor Oak look shocked.

"I don't know Delilah! But form this it looks like she's getting a memory back. And by this reaction, there must be a lot of them." He explained. HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD HE KNOW THAT? Oh, wait, he's Professor Oak, he knows everything. It suddenly stopped, just as fast as it started. I could see Mom, Professor Oak, Kaleb, Gary, and Leaf again.

"I'm awake!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me like I grew two heads.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mom asked carefully.

"Yup!" I answered cheerfully while sitting down, and then started to swing my legs, because they didn't hit the ground.

"Okay…" Gary trailed.

"So Professor, What are you researching and or studying now?" I asked, still swinging my legs.

"That's classified." Gary snapped. Leaf nodded.

"Now Gary, Leaf, we've known Marina for a long time, she can know, and so can Kaleb. Stop being so hard on them." Professor Oak explained.

"Yeah, okay." Gary said while scowling at us again and leaf huffed. I frowned.

"Anyway, I'm researching one of the most known legendaries of Hoenn, Rayquaza, and I've got this new source because of the Sootopolis incident. But now, it seems Rayquaza has left his resting place on Sky Pillar. I can't get enough information on him. So we're tracking him down. Last sighting of him was at Sky Pillar a couple of months ago." Prof. Oak explained and looked at each one of us. I started whistling awkwardly.

"Do you know something?" Gary asked harshly.

"Nooo!" I answered, but that didn't convince them.

"Liar!" Leaf accused. I winced again.

"Gary, Leaf, be nice. Marina, do you know anything about Rayquaza?" Prof. Oak asked me nicely.

"Well…." I trailed off in doubt. I watched the hope in his eyes slowly wither away.

"I'm gonna tell them!" I whispered to RayRay, still out loud.

"_No you are not."_ RayRay replied.

"RayRay!" I whined.

"_Fine, but don't go overboard". _RayRay warned.

"How far is Overboard?" I asked loudly, getting people's attention.

"What do you mean?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly.

"_You know how far. You go overboard on a lot." _RayRay explained.

"I DO NOT! Name one time I went overboard on something!" I exclaimed.

"_The Sootopolis incident, the time we got stuck in that storm, the time you tried to tell everyone you passed Victory road-"_ I interrupted him.

"I said name one!" I whined and look away. I heard him snicker.

"Is there something you want to tell us Marina?" Prof. Oak asked slowly.

"Don't worry Grandpa, she's just naturally crazy." Gary explained in a mocking tone. I saw Mom give him a nasty glare.

"Okay, About Rayquaza…..his name isn't actually Rayquaza, its RayRay." I explained. They all looked at me strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"RayRay, duh! Oh and here's an accurate source for info." I said and gave Professor Oak my pokedex.

"I don't believe it. To get this information, you had to catch him. Did you?" Professor Oak asked in awe.

"Yeah, see. That's a funny story."

"I bet she didn't, and just got a ditto to copy Rayquaza just to get the info." Leaf explained.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you leaf, that's not possible." Gary explained as he looked at the info. "Where is he now?" he asked again.

"Camo off." I said out of the blue. Then everyone could see the Mini Rayquaza, or RayRay, on my shoulders.

"Extraordinary!" Professor Oak exclaimed as he watched RayRay on my shoulders.

"Why is he that small? Shouldn't he be…Bigger?" Leaf asked, watching the new Pokémon too.

"I taught him minimize and Camo, so He could stay out of his poke ball, he doesn't really like it." I explained. They nodded.

"That reminds me of ash's Pikachu!" Prof. Oak added.

"He's kind of cute!" Mom exclaimed, scratching RayRay behind one of his ears. RayRay looked like a green snake on my shoulders, but his tail hung off the front of my left shoulder and his arms and head were in the air, next to my head, on the right.

"So that's why we haven't been able to find him anywhere…you caught him." Gary explained in disbelief.

"Yuppers." I replied, turning my head to see RayRay lounging again.

"So, how'd you do it?" Leaf asked.

"It was an accident really." I replied sheepishly.

"How could you catch Rayquaza on accident?" Gary yelled.

"Well, I didn't see the hole up ahead and my master ball fell off of my belt somehow, and when I come back up to the floor, I only saw the master ball. I open it and out pops RayRay." I explained in a low tone.

"That's unbelievable!" Leaf cried in admiration.

"Now, Gary, Leaf, isn't there something you want to say to Marina?" Prof. Oak asked in an accusing tone. They sighed.

"We're sorry." The huffed. I nodded as a way of saying 'apology excepted'.

"It's just we get a little sensitive over Marina, Mrs. Ketchum's REAL daughter." Gary explained, but his words were laced with venom in the end. I winced.

"Gary, she is-" I interrupted Mom quickly.

"Where's Kaleb?" I asked loudly. Mom turned and saw that Kaleb was no longer by her side.

"Kaleb?" She called out. No response. We started to panic.

"Relax; he's probably in the bathroom or something." Gary added. Then we heard Minun shout.

"In the bathroom huh?" I asked lowly and ran to find Minun. I ran outside to see Minun and Kaleb at the edge of the forest, walking in slowly. Minun was trying to stop him from going in.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Mom bellowed from behind me, out of both anger and fear. Kaleb didn't even turn around.

"Kaleb!" I yelled to him, trying to get his attention. When that didn't work, I ordered Minun to make a small spark and shock him with it. He nodded and did what I asked, but that didn't stop anything. Mom ran to Kaleb, with us right behind her. Mom got to him first and grabbed him, then started yelling.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" she yelled. He didn't respond but only glared at her. I thought this strange and Mom was surprised. He turned his glare to me. My breath caught. That glare was so familiar…but from where? I only stared back and his glare intensified. I reached out to touch him, but he pulled away quickly, not wanting to be touched, by me at least. I started to narrow my eyes.

"What is this behavior young man?" Mom asked, scared and scornful, but mostly scared. From the time she's known Kaleb, which is almost the same as mine; she knows he doesn't have this kind of behavior. I turned to RayRay slowly, and he looked at me at the same time. I nodded and he flew off my shoulder and quickly behind Kaleb, using extreme speed, and then grew a little to hold Kaleb in place. Kaleb struggled as RayRay wrapped himself around Kaleb. I walked up to him slowly and put my hand on his forehead. He suddenly stopped struggling and his eyes became hazy. He fainted.

"What's happened to him?" Mom asked with worry as RayRay grew smaller again and landed on my shoulders. Mom caught Kaleb as he started leaning back.

"I don't really-" I was interrupted when I heard something coming from the forest. It was a hypnotizing sound, like a lullaby. Worse, it was coming from inside the forest. I turned to the source in shock, and my eyes widened. I know that sound.

"We have to get inside." I said quickly, in a serious tone.

"Why?" Leaf asked. My eyes widened further.

"You don't hear it?" I asked slowly, noticing the sound getting louder.

"Hear what?" Gary asked as he picked up a still-unconscious Kaleb.

"Marina, you're really starting to worry me." Mom trailed off, holding Kaleb.

"We need to get inside." I repeated, fearfully this time. If we don't get inside now, I don't even know what's going to happen. They seemed to sense my fear, and they started heading back, but not quick enough. The sound was getting even louder.

"Faster!" I yelled and started running, which led to them running as well. I looked behind us and saw a glimpse of red in the forest. I skidded to a stop. The others noticed and they stopped too, but they were farther away from me, and the forest. I turned to look at the woods and saw a bigger glimpse of red.

"What's wrong?"Prof. Oak asked in a panicked voice. It was silent. Then, the sound came back, ten times louder than before.

"Too late." I whispered, watching the forest carefully, looking for any movements. They seemed to hear me.

"Too late for what?" Asked Leaf in a fearful tone. I suddenly turned to them.

"Run for the Lab, take RayRay with you." I commanded in a serious tone, the fear disappearing from my tone. At the comment, and from the corner of my eye, I saw RayRay's head snap towards me. And he glared. It was a nasty glare too. Like one that would give you nightmares. I turned to him.

"Go with them." I commanded. RayRay's glare intensified, if that was possible, and he shook his head no, flying off my shoulder and growing to full size in front of us. I heard gasps coming from behind us.

"I'm not leaving you!" mom yelled. I sighed.

"Mom, you have-"

"I'm not leaving you! Marina, whatever it is, you can handle it! You're a champion for Pete's sake!"

"WHAT?" I heard from the others.

"Mom, I don't want to see you guys get hurt, if you do. It's not like he would be able to reach us but..." I trailed off cockily. RayRay, that was previously watching me, turned back to the trees quickly. Then, he snapped. RayRay snapping is not a pretty sight. Not a pretty sight at all. Everyone covered their ears as RayRay roared.

"What's going on?" Prof. Oak yelled.

"He saw the other Pokémon!" I yelled as I saw a red thing move quickly, past a tree to the other side of the forest. The others saw it too.

"That thing was a Pokémon?" Gary yelled, wincing as RayRay fired a hyper beam at this red thing. I nodded. We heard more roaring, and saw more lights coming out of RayRay's mouth.

And that was when I woke up.

* * *

**Only Just a Dreeaammmmmmmm! See ya in the next chapter! Review PLease!**

**~Kioku7**


	4. And it begins in

**Back with more! And it's time to kick start the journey!**

**Marina: YOU'RE GOING TO KICK US?**

**No, Marina, I meant-**

**?: Of course not you idiot, she meant the story.**

**Marina: You don't have to be mean!**

***Sigh* Why do I even bother... DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon or the familiar characters, just the OCs! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Weird, I know. It was just a dream. But strangely enough, it happened the next day, but I prevented the last part by stopping Kaleb as he was walking away. Weird, huh? And the funny part is, that was the first night I got some sleep in about a week. It just had to be a nightmare. Joy.

*A WEEK LATER!*

"Bye Honey! I'll miss you!" Mom called out from the front door as Kaleb, Minun (Technically, he was on Kaleb's head), RayRay (technically, he was on my shoulder), and I walked away, waving back and on our way to Cerulean city. We had said our good-byes to Gary, Leaf, and the Professor yesterday. I was really good friends with Leaf and Gary now, after I accepted the fact that they wouldn't accept me as the old me, but you know, whatever. Once we were out of civilization, RayRay flew off my shoulder gracefully and grew to full size. Kaleb and I then got on him and he took us to Cerulean in less than an hour. Such a helpful partner! Minun was warming up to everyone too. He and Kaleb got along quickly. Anyway, we arrived at Cerulean city, away from buildings, so no one would see us, and walked into the city, with RayRay back to small size and on my shoulders again. I sighed and tried to find my way to Misty's house, or the Gym.

"Where are we going?" Kalbe asked as I led him around the city.

"To the Gym!" I answered cheerfully.

"Are you going to fight the gym leader?" He asked shyly. I smiled.

"Actually, no, we're going to see the gym leader. She's a good friend of mine and apparently, my brother's too." I explained. He nodded, but scowled at brother. I was confused. Every time I mentioned a brother to him, he would scowl quickly.

"Hey kaleb?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, which caused him to frown.

"Other than you, you mean?" He asked. I nodded.

"Nope." He answered with a glare.

"Oh, Sorry." I replied, feeling guilty.

"Oh, no worries. I stopped saying they were my brothers from when they left me with my father." Kaleb explained with a scowl, his voice laced with venom. My eyebrow's widened.

"How many brothers did you have?" I asked slowly.

"Three." He answered stiffly. I frowned. I turned back to the road and saw what I was looking for.

"HEY! Look, the gym!" I yelled, causing him to smile, which I smiled back at. We walked into the gym to be greeted by Misty's sisters.

"Like Welcome to the Cerulean Gym!" Daisy greeted us. Kaleb smiled but I frowned.

"The gym leader will be with you in like a minute." Lily said politely. I frowned further. They were back? And they were acting nice? They must not remember me. That's a plus.

"Could you hold on a second?" Violet asked as the three girls rushed to the backroom.

"Let's go." I simply said and went upstairs, with Kaleb following me.

"We can't go like this!" Kaleb whispered.

"I know this place well, we're okay." I said, reaching the top of the stairs. I walked to Misty's bedroom, which was closed. I knocked on it three times, and when I didn't get an answer, I opened the door myself. I saw Misty, and surprisingly, Joy, on the floor, still sleeping in their own sleeping bags, with their Pj's. A slow evil grin was working its way across my face. I silently walked in-between the two and sat down.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. The two girls sprung awake, eyes wide open.

"AAHH!" They screamed looking around.

"Like, what's with all the screaming? Hey, you aren't supposed to be up here!" Daisy yelled at me and Kaleb.

"Like, yeah, that's kind of rude." Lily replied.

"Like totally." Violet added.

"Like SHUT UP!" Misty, Joy, and I yelled at the same time, causing the sisters to jump.

"Can you not see I was up here waking up the two sleepy heads from their beauty sleep?" I asked.

"Why don't you come with us, you little-" Daisy was interrupted when Misty and Joy flung themselves at me.

"Marina!" They yelled and hugged me. I laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as soon as they let go.

"Tired, thanks to you!" Misty yelled, threatening to get her mallet out. I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Sorry!" I apologized before she hit me with it, which thankfully, she didn't.

"I forgive you." Misty simply replied, putting the mallet down.

"Well I don't!" Joy said, grabbing the mallet Misty put down and hitting me in the head with it.

"Hey!" Misty yelled, grabbed the mallet from Joy's hands and hit her on the head with it. "No one uses the mallet without asking!" Misty warned. We sighed. I noticed her sister were already gone, going to go get a manicure or something. I turned to Kaleb and he was sitting there patiently.

"Misty! This is Kaleb!" I said, introducing my shy brother. BTW, we refer to each other as siblings, since we both call Mom, mom.

"Nice to meet you!" Kaleb answered shyly, holding a hand out for misty to shake. He was getting better with his people skills.

"Nice to meet you too! He's so cute!" Misty cooed. I patted the spot next to me so he would come and sit down, which he did. Joy and Kaleb greeted each other.

"So Joy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked worriedly. She looked down sadly.

"Apparently, they won't have any Nurses working in the school system." Joy grumbled.

"Those JERKS! When I get my hands on them-"I was interrupter my Misty.

"No worries, I already did. But that still didn't do anything." Misty explained. I smirked. They gonna be sore for weeks. I frowned sadly.

"Sorry Joy." I said sadly. She shrugged it off.

"No worries, that means I can travel again!" She exclaimed happily. Misty sighed sadly now.

"I wish I could. The farthest I can go is Hoenn and only for short periods of time, like I managed with you guys." She explained sadly. I frowned.

"Why are your sisters not letting you go travel? They're back aren't they?" I asked, angered. She was angry too.

"They're too LAZY!" She exclaimed. We all sighed.

"I'll fix that soon, so, Misty, Joy; you guys wanna travel with me and Kaleb?" I asked excitedly. Kaleb nodded, wanting more company, because even though he's shy, he likes having people around.

"Sure!" Joy answered enthusiastically. Misty huffed.

"Glad one of us can be happy." Misty hissed and crossed her arms.

"Misty, you're coming to." I answered in a serious tone. She looked at me.

"How is that possible? I'm gym leader, or being forced to be. It's way too boring now. All the trainers never train they're Pokémon enough." Misty whined. I smiled, same old Misty.

"I'll take care of your sisters, you guys just pack, well, Misty needs to pack, and go get tickets for the ferry. Eight o'clock tomorrow morning, to Sinnoh." I explained. They nodded, but their eyes widened.

"WE'RE GOING TO SINNOH?" They exclaimed. I nodded and they started getting really excited.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to your sisters, Kaleb, make sure they don't go crazy!" I yelled, exiting the room and walked down stairs, where I saw Misty's sisters actually getting Manicures.

"Hey witches!" I yelled, coming down to meet them.

"You again? What do ya want brat?" Lily asked.

"I'd like to make a deal." I answered, ignoring the last part.

"About?" Violet asked.

"Misty coming to travel with us." I answered. I got exactly what I expected.

"No." All three of them answered.

"Aw, come on! Do you know how miserable she is here? She really wants to come along!" I begged.

"No." Lily answered again. Lily had to be the worst. Daisy and Violet were giving each other looks.

"I dunno Lily, maybe we should, like, let her go. She does look miserable here." Violet pointed out. Daisy nodded.

"Whose gonna run the gym?" Lily asked.

"We are, it's not like a lot of trainers come by here." Daisy pointed out.

"With what Pokémon are we gonna battle with?" She asked again.

"Well, we'll just get Misty to take her Gyarados and Azurill, since Azurill's to young and Gyarados is scary." Daisy added. They both nodded.

"Deal." They agreed. I smiled.

"Thanks guys. It'll really do her some good." I added, running upstairs to tell Misty the good news. I saw them all sitting in chairs now, waiting for Misty's sister's answer. I smiled as they looked nervous.

"Of course they said yes." I said to break the silence. Misty and Joy got squealed, so unlike Misty, and Kaleb smiled.

"But-" I interrupted. They stopped squealing.

"You can only take two Pokémon. Gyarados and Azurill." I explained. She nodded.

"I was gonna pick those two anyway…" She trailed off with a smirk. I smiled.

"Alright, let's go change and then, LET'S GO SHOPPING!" I cheered. They cheered as well, well, Joy did. Misty and kaleb groaned.

*AN HOUR LATER!*

I already decided I wasn't going to need much, just some poke balls and potions and stuff like that. Kaleb, Misty, and Joy need clothes and/or journey accessories. We walked into a department store, and Misty and Joy went to go find their new outfits. Kaleb and I went to go find some journey accessories for him while we waited. He already had clothes, shoes, socks, and a backpack. We ended up getting a Light blue belt with a small bag attached to it and some light blue wrist bands. He was well prepared. We found Misty and Joy again and we all went to wait outside the dressing rooms. Joy went in first and came out with her hair let down, it was mid-back length. She had a long-sleeved black shirt on with a hot pink line going down from her neck, to her waist, and then another line going across her waist, with pink cuffs. Her pants were plain black and she had black and hot pink combat boots on. She also picked up a hot pink belt, and attached her poke balls to it. She put her hot pink shoulder bag over her shoulder and finished her look with black gloves that had a patch of hot pink on the back of the palms and showed some skin in the same area. Overall, she looked nice. We all clapped and decided that was what she was going to get. Then Misty went in. Joy rung her outfits up and came back just in time to see Misty come out. Misty came out with a slight V-neck tank-top, with it being black just before the bust, and then yellow for the rest, except for the small black half ovals at the sides of her waist. The top had white lining at the bottom, too. She got some black shorts, that were yellow at the final 5 inches of the shorts and they went halfway down her thighs. She picked up the same belt that joy had, only in yellow. She had yellow socks that went half way up her calves and some yellow converse with black laces. She was sporting her famous yellow bag over her shoulders and finished with some black gloves, with two patches of yellow on the back of the palms. We all approved, and she went to go pay for all of her outfits. The remainder of the day, we spent walking around, occasionally stopping at a café. We returned to the gym at nine, and all got some rooms. The others slept nicely, I suppose. I didn't get a wink of sleep. I saw RayRay on my pillow, sleeping peacefully. Lucky. I guess a couple hours after three, checkpoint, everyone started waking up. We had breakfast down stairs at six.

"Alright, we need to eat, get ready, and head to the boat. We should be at the ferry at seven thirty, just in case." Misty explained. We nodded and ate some cereal.

"So, did everyone sleep well?" Misty asked first, slurring a little because she was still tired.

"Yup!" Answered a too-early-to-be-this-happy Joy.

"Uh-huh." Kaleb nodded, still tired.

"Totally!" I cheerfully lied. Misty gave me an odd look, one I know was worry, and turned away. I frowned slightly, but shrugged it off. Well after that I went upstairs, changed into my regular outfit, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair into its regular two ponytails, and put my bandana on. I met everyone downstairs, where they were ready to go. It was seven. We said goodbye to Misty's sisters, and Misty got out her Azurill. We walked to the dock and they were already boarding the ferry. We handed the guy our tickets and found our places on the boat. I know what you're probably thinking; why not load everyone up on RayRay and just fly to Sinnoh? I wish I could, but people seeing a giant legendary dragon flying over their town isn't exactly a good thing… Anyway, we basically talked, battled, and chilled on the boat. Overall, it was an eight hour trip. Quick boat. Must be the reason why there were so many people on it. ANYWAY, eight hours later, we found ourselves on the sands of twinleaf town. We stepped off the docks, and I saw a T.V. above me.

"_Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare, oddly colored Pokémon eluded detection. The rumored red Gyarados failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team. That concludes our report on 'The search for the Red Gyarados!' Brought to you by Jubilife T.V on Nationwide Net! See you next time, same time, same channel" _The announced said as the show ended. I frowned. Didn't Lance have a red Gyarados? Misty's voice broke my thoughts.

"Well, isn't twinleaf town the home of Professor Rowan?" Misty asked. I thought about it and nodded.

"We should go visit him. I haven't seen him in a long time." Kaleb said, though his thoughts drifted off.

"You've met him before?" I asked, a little surprised. Kaleb nodded.

"I used to live in Sinnoh before my Mom…passed. We passed by here a couple of times with her." Kaleb explained. We nodded. It was around four in the afternoon. We walked around, and Kaleb showed us where Professor Rowan's lab was. We walked in but no one was there.

"Now what?" Joy asked, kind of bored.

"Well, we can go to Lake Verity." Kaleb suggested. We nodded in agreement. Lake Verity was only five minutes away from Twinleaf town.

"You know, this lake is rumored to have the only existing red Gyarados in it." Kaleb added. Misty looked confused.

"Didn't Lance already have a-" She was cut off by Joy nodding. We got to the Lake-front and saw Professor Rowan looking at the lake, watching it. RayRay watched the lake carefully too.

"_Something's not right here…" _His voice rang out in my mind. I nodded in agreement. The lake was too foggy, so you couldn't see the other side. It was also too quiet.

"Maybe so, but the region holds many more to study." Professor Rowan said quietly to himself. He turned around and saw us, then closed his eyes in thought.

"Pardon me; I must get back to the lab." He said, not opening his eyes and walking right passed us. Kaleb frowned.

"Something's bothering him." Kaleb said suddenly, when the Professor was out of earshot. I looked to where he was standing and found a briefcase. Must be his.

"He left his briefcase." I pointed out. The others looked at it and nodded I went to go pick it up, only to be attacked by two starly. I frowned and motioned RayRay to go forth. He got off my shoulder and floated in front of me. Then-

"ROAR!" RayRay roared, very loudly. We had to cover our ears. The starlys immediately flew away, shaken up by the encounter. RayRay harmlessly flew back on my shoulder and relaxed. I chucked and picked up the briefcase, then turned around.

"Well, let's go." I said simply and began to walk away. They turned around and followed me. We entered twinleaf town again. Twinleaf town isn't really that big. It's just a nice little town, nice and homey, I guess. We got to the Lab in no-time and walked in. Professor Rowan was sitting at his desk, full of papers, but stood up and turned around when he heard people come in. His eyes widened at our odd group.

"Kaleb?" He asked, voice shaken.

"Grandpa!" Kaleb yelled, ran up to him, jumped on him, and gave him a hug, which Professor Rowan returned enthusiastically. What? Kaleb said nothing about the professor being his grandpa.

"Grandpa?"

* * *

**Haha, what? Join me in a few minutes for the next chapter. And I know, this one was a little short! please review! Bye!**


	5. Metaphorically Speaking

**Okay, so I Lied, I just got this big Idea for later on in the story (Where I am right now) But it didn't work out, so I'm really dissapointed... So, sorry for not giving this out sooner!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon, just the OCs**

* * *

"Grandpa?" Misty, Joy, and I chimed, confused. They turned to each other, and then Kaleb turned to us, nervous.

"Guys, this is my grandpa, Grandpa, these are my friends, Misty, Joy, and my sister, Marina." Kaleb explained. Professor Rowan looked confused at the 'sister' part, and I just waved nervously to him.

"Sister? She looks older than you. How can she be your sister?" Prof. Rowan asked confused.

"We aren't blood-related, we're metaphorically related." I explained. He nodded, taking the info in.

"Well, nice to meet all of you. You all really brightened up my day!" He exclaimed happily. We nodded. Then Prof. Rowan noticed the Pokémon.

"My, my, what a wide selection of Pokémon we have here today!" He exclaimed.

"What a cute little Azurill Misty!" He commented.

"Thanks!" She thanked, cuddling her Azurill closer to her.

"And Kaleb, what a nice and cheerful Minun. Is that the one your mother caught for you?" Prof. Rowan asked. Kaleb nodded as Minun shook Prof. Rowan's hand with its small paws.

"And friendly too. And Marina, first, welcome to the family, even if it is metaphorically. And I see you have a-" Prof. Rowan started, but then stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the welcome part, but then caught my breathe when he stopped.

"Is that a miniature version of Rayquaza?" He asked, curiously. I sighed again and nodded.

"Well, it is Rayquaza, or RayRay, but he knows minimize, so…yeah." I tried to explain. He smiled.

"Well, RayRay is very nice Marina, my metaphoric grand-daughter." He smiled. I smiled back.

"So, what'cha working on Grandpa?" Kaleb asked.

"OH, that reminds me, here grandpa, you left your brief-case at lake Verity." I explained giving him the brief-case. He smiled in thanks.

"Anyway, I'm working on researching Mesprite, Azelf, and Uxie. They seem to reside in the lakes of Sinnoh." Prof. Rowan explained. I frowned.

"Why them?" I whined.

"Do you have a problem with them?" He asked, jokingly.

"Actually, I do. They're mean little elves that mess with people for fun." I explained in a serious tone.

"Marina, they're legendary. They could probably hear you." Misty explained.

"Good, I hope they're listening!" I exclaimed loudly. I could've sworn I heard laughter. I looked to my right and saw RayRay glaring at the blank wall. I sighed.

"But anyway, I want to know what was bothering you." I added. He looked surprised. "Kaleb told me." I added. Kaleb nodded.

"Yeah, Grandpa, what's wrong?" Kaleb asked concerned. Grandpa Rowan sighed.

"I'm upset about one of your brothers." He explained. Kaleb stiffened, but Grandpa Rowan went on.

"He's starting to act more like Paul now a days. And Paul-" Grandpa explained, but stopped.

"Well, grandpa, I'll promise you I'll never become cold-hearted like that, I'll be like Reggie!" Kaleb exclaimed quickly, wishing to get over the topic of his brothers.

"Thank you Kaleb." Grandpa smiled. "And you," He said turning to me, "Always keep that attitude of yours, do you understand missy?" He asked in a teasing voice. I smiled. He's only known me for less than fifteen minutes and he already knows me well. Grandfather power!

"No worries grandpa, I will!" I replied cheerfully. He smiled.

"Now, since you're here Kaleb, I can give you that Pokémon I promised you all those years ago!" Grandpa exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really?" Kaleb asked excitedly. I smiled again. I love seeing his face light up like that. Grandpa nodded and went back to his desk. He pulled out a poke ball and a pokedex from his drawer and tossed them to Kaleb.

"Come on out Pip!" Kaleb exclaimed, putting the pokedex away. Out of the poke ball, came a small, blue penguin, otherwise known as a piplup. It greeted him cheerfully.

"Now, I love that you all visited, but I think you all must get going! It's after five, and you must get to Sandgem town before dark!" Grandpa added. I looked at my Pokenav, he was right. It was five fifteen.

"Alright grandpa! Thanks for the piplup!" Kaleb exclaimed as we left. I smiled.

"Nice meeting you grandpa!" I exclaimed as well.

"Anytime Kaleb, and it was nice meeting you too, grand-daughter!" He mimicked. I laughed.

"Bye Professor Rowan!" Misty and Joy exclaimed.

"Good-bye Misty and Joy! Nice to meet you!" He yelled back, now that we were farther away. We walked until Sandgem town, which we got to under an hour. We pretty much only ate dinner there and left. Nothing to do really in Sandgem. We walked on route 202. The road was pretty quiet, with trees surrounding the paths. A highlight was when Kaleb caught his first Pokémon, a budew. It could come in handy. We reached Jubilife city in no time, it was only seven when we got there. Jubilife is a BIG city. We passed by the trainers' school, but didn't spend much time in there. It was getting pretty late, so we book two rooms on the poke center, one for Misty and Joy, the other for Kaleb and me. Kaleb fell asleep almost instantly, and I did not. Again, no sleep. I walked around a little, hoping to tire myself out, but no, no sleep at all!

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Well, there wasn't much to do in Jubilife city really. We basically got ready, ate, packed up, and left. Not that fun and exciting. Getting to Oreburgh wasn't that hard really. There were trainers here, so we let Kaleb battle them, so he could gain some experience for his three Pokémon. We got to the cave just before Oreburgh just about an hour after we left, so it's eight now. Misty made us leave early, so we could 'gain more cities'. We saw the entrance to the cave straight ahead of us. I sighed. I hate caves. You can never see that much and you trip over rocks all the time. I was dragged along by Joy ass we entered the cave.

"Left or right?" Misty asked, looking at the two paths.

"Right." I answered quickly. The left side seems dimmer that the right.

"Alright, we'll go that way!" Joy said and dragged me along again. I groaned. We didn't even walk five minutes until we saw the exit.

"Are you serious? I LOVE THIS CAVE!" I yelled running to it. I ran out and looked around. This city was….brown. It had holes all over the place. The others caught up with me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"There's a gym!" Misty replied. I smiled.

"So, are you going for the gyms Kaleb?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled I return.

"Great! Let's go!" I said, running down the stairs, with the others behind me. We found the Gym in five minutes, finding gyms is like my sixth sense, but saw it was closed.

"AWWW. Why?" I whined, but read the paper.

"He's at the mines." Misty replied, also reading it.

"Should we wait or…." Joy trailed off.

"Let's go!" I yelled suddenly, looking at the signs that lead to the mine.

"You don't like caves though." Joy said.

"I know, it's just that this would be Kaleb's first Gym battle!" I replied, looking enthusiastic. They smiled. It didn't take long do get to the mines, there were machines, Pokémon, and working people everywhere. We followed the signs to actually go into the mines. At first, it wasn't that dark. When we went into the tunnel though…pure torture. Words cannot describe how dark it was, and how many loud sound we heard. It seemed like forever until we finally found a person we could see. He had shoulder-length, dark red hair, brown eyes, and a miner uniform on, with a helmet. He made his Pokémon do a Rock Smash on one of the small rocks. Then he turned to us. He looked familiar, I guess.

"Hello, see that move I just used? It's called Rock smash." No duh. "You can use moves like this if you beat me, the gym leader." He finished simply and left. I frowned. We came all this way, just to know what Rock smash is and to find out you can use it after you beat him? Not cool. So we had to walk all the way back up until we finally got out again, and headed to the gym. This time, it was open. Before we went in, I reviewed the moves and types Kaleb had and would use.

"Alright, Rock types are weak against…"

"Grass and water types."

"And your Budew knows…"

"Absorb, mega drain, stun spore, razor leaf, and growth."

"And Pip knows…"

"Tackle, bubble, growl, and peck."

"Very good!" I replied. We walked in and saw the gym leader looking bored. He lit up when he saw us.

"Hello! Welcome to the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym! My name is Roark, the gym leader! And you all are?" He asked. That's who he is!

"I'm Kaleb!" Kaleb said cheerfully, excited for his first gym battle.

"I'm Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader, er, well, not anymore as you can see." Misty quickly added. Roark nodded.

"I'm Joy!" Joy replied.

"Hi Roark." I said simply. He looked confused and then smiled.

"Hey Marina, how's it going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Eh, well, my friend Kaleb wants to have a gym battle, so, could you give him one?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course! And after, we'll have a battle too, okay?" he asked. I nodded and followed Joy and Misty up the stands. We sat down in the first row and watched as Kaleb got out his Budew, while Roark got out his geodude.

"You first." Roark said to Kaleb. Kaleb nodded.

"Budew Mega drain!" Kaleb yelled, and with the extra training we got on our way here, Budew managed to perform the move before Roark could say anything. I watched the silver beams of light hit geodude, and then return to budew. Geodude was knocked out cold. I nodded, one down, two to go.

"Onix, let's go!" Roark called, sending his giant Onix out.

"Budew, mega drain again!" Kaleb called.

"Stop that mega drain with a rock throw!" Roark called quickly after. I watched as Budew was pelted with rocks, and winced. Budew got up, but barely. Some of those rocks were bigger than it.

"Budew, grow- MD!" Kaleb called, tricking Roark. MD was basically mega drain. Onix was hit with a mega drain and I watched as Budew visibly brightened, regaining his health, and Onix went down, hard. I watched in wonder of how such a small Pokémon can beat a much larger one easily. Apparently, Roark was thinking the same thing as I saw a troubled look on his face.

"Alright, Cranidos, let's go!" Roark called, getting out his final Pokémon.

"Budew, Mega drain one more time!" Kaleb called.

"Stop that with a pursuit!"

"Stop that with razor leaf!" Kaleb called. I could see that Roark was impressed. All attacks were canceled out.

"Rock throw then Rock tomb!" Roark yelled. Cranidos did this quickly and soon Budew fainted. Kaleb called him back.

"Great job budew, Go Pip!" Kaleb yelled and sent out his piplup.

"Cranidos, Pursuit!" Roark called. It hit Pip head on, but he was still standing.

"Pip, Bubble beam!" Kaleb yelled, knowing rock was weak against water moves. That hit Cranidos, but it didn't do that much damage.

"Cranidos, Pursuit again!"

"Pip, bubble again!" Kaleb countered. The Pokémon each preformed their move but took their hits. It was even now, any one could win.

"Cranidos, head butt!" Uh-oh. I know Cranidos' head butt, and it is not pretty.

"Counter with peck!" Kaleb called after. I smiled, he may be just starting off, but he was smart. Again, the Pokémon took their hits, and it was still anybody's game. Cranidos was starting to drift off.

"Pip, bubble!" Kaleb called, for the last time. It hit Cranidos before he could snap out of his trance, and he fainted. We all cheered. Roark smiled. Pip and Kaleb cheered.

"Congratulations on beating me, here's your Gym badge!" Roark congratulated and handed Kaleb the Coal badge.

"Thanks!" Kaleb exclaimed and put it in his case.

"No, thank you for the amazing gym battle!" He replied, gratefully. Then he turned to me.

"So, you up for the challenge?" He asked, getting cocky. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied, getting down to the ring. I hugged Kaleb on my way there, which he enthusiastically responded to, and ran up to join the others.

"Alright, one on one, our best against each other." Roark added cockily. I smirked and agreed. He called out his now awake and well Cranidos, and I motioned RayRay to go. He looked surprised.

"You think that little snake is gonna beat me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Before we battle, RayRay, show him you full size." I replied. RayRay nodded and grew, and grew, and grew. Roark gasped and was wide eyed. Then RayRay got down to mini size again.

"Just to be fair, we'll keep him at this size, right RayRay?" I asked, looking at him. RayRay nodded once in agreement.

"Alright, that should be…easier. Cranidos, Head butt!" Roark called out confidently.

"_Extreme speed dodge, then come back and attack with extreme speed."_ I said in my mind.

"_You read my mind." _RayRay replied, and did what I asked him to before Cranidos hit him with a head butt. I watched the shock fill Roark's eyes when RayRay disappeared the second before he was hit.

"Where did he go?" He asked out loud, only to be answered by a green blur hitting Cranidos multiple times and then flying away. Needless to say, he was surprised.

"Cranidos, spin and use metal claw!" He cried out quickly, trying to get RayRay to stop hitting Cranidos so much. It worked, but the metal claw didn't hit RayRay.

"_Wait until he stops and then Hydro Pump." _I responded in my mind. I knew he got it, because he came to a sudden stop in front of me. Cranidos suddenly leaped forward still using metal claw, but RayRay used Hydro Pump on him, and Cranidos fainted. I smiled as RayRay made his way back up on my shoulder and Roark smiled.

"Same old Marina huh?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Silent fighter, I'll see ya around, with your friends too." He added. Silent fighter?

I like it.

* * *

**Ooooo, new name! Alright guys, see ya soon!  
**

**~Kioku7**


	6. Team G and Eterna Forest's start!

**Woohoo! Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only the OCs**

* * *

"Alright, Silent fighter, I'll see ya around, with your friends too." He added. Silent fighter? I like it. "And I want to have a rematch with you soon too, alright Kaleb?" He asked, turning to Kaleb. Kaleb nodded and we all headed off. We went to attempt to go to Eterna city, only to find it that you need a bike first, so we stopped by the Pokémon center for a while, then headed back to Jubilife city. We looked at the map and decided to go through a small town, then Eterna forest, and then Eterna city. It didn't take all that long to get back to Jubilife, and we were going up to the path to lead us to the next town when we saw a person we weren't expecting to be there.

"Grandpa?" Kaleb asked as he saw Grandpa Rowan with these two…uh-oh. Goons. I know the goon type from the team magma and aqua experiences.

"Ah children, impeccable time as always. These miscreants are babbling some non-sense that I just can't stomach. Show them some manners, if you will." Grandpa replied.

"Ah, Professor Rowan, must you be this difficult? We are approaching you strictly as businessmen. All you must do is provide us with your research findings and in return we will refrain from causing massive damage to these children." One of the men replied. I sighed. Always the same, cocky.

"Hey, leave my grandpa alone!" Kaleb yelled, running in front of Grandpa. The other man laughed.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" The man laughed as he got out his wurmple. The other got out a zubat. I sighed and stepped in front of Kaleb and Grandpa.

"Is it really going to go down like this?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice.

"We'll let you live if the professor gives us his research." The one with the Zubat replied.

"No, not that. The thing where you guys act all tough and then I get my Pokémon out and then you guys run off screaming with wounded Pokémon." I corrected. They growled.

"Listen kid, if you don't want to get hurt, don't act cocky, and get out of the way." The one with the wurmple replied. I sighed once again.

"Alright, if you insist." I sighed and motion RayRay again. They laughed.

"That little snake is going to beat us?" Zubat guy asked.

"Hyper Beam." I replied quietly and monotone. Next thing I know, their Pokémon faint, they call them back, they say something about coming back and how their team is going to win, and they run off. Yippidee-doo-da.

"Nice work grand-daughter of mine. That lot though, they call themselves team galactic." He mock greeted me, and then got serious.

"Oh yay, another uniquely named team of bad guys." I replied sarcastically. Misty and Joy nodded.

"I bet they're going to be just like Team Magma and Aqua, and those teams are just like team rocket, except slightly smarter." Misty remarked. We nodded. Grandpa smiled.

"Alright I must be going now…" Grandpa trailed off.

"Oh wait, you have to see my first Gym badge!" Kaleb exclaimed, quickly getting his case out and showing it to him.

"You beat Roark? How remarkable!" Grandpa added while looking at Kaleb's badge.

"I'm very proud of you Kaleb." He added again. Kaleb nodded.

"Thanks, but you should've seen Marina's battle! It was cool, and I learned a lot from it."Kaleb remarked. I smiled.

"Oh? Well, I'm sure it was just as remarkable as what we saw just know, but that's not hard to accomplish when you have Rayquaza, or RayRay on your team." Grandpa Rowan replied. I nodded.

"Alright now kids. Good luck on your next gym battles! Nice seeing you again! Good bye!" He called while walking away. We waved goodbye. We got on to route 204. It didn't take long; in fact it only took two minutes, to get to yet another cave entrance, Ravaged path.

"Joy." I said sarcastically as we approached the cave.

"Yeah?" Joy asked, looking towards me.

"Sorry, not you Joy." I relied quietly, looking at the cave. I was once again, dragged in and I looked around.

"Left or right?" Misty asked again.

"Right!" I answered again. We walked up and turned right only to see a couple of rocks covering our path. But on the other side was-

"THE EXIT! I love caves in Sinnoh!" I yelled and tried to move the rocks. They were just too darn heavy. I got Swamp out.

"Swamp, could you move the rocks so we could get through?" I asked. He did this easily. I returned him and ran out the exit.

"She must really not like caves." Kaleb commented as he, Misty, and Joy ran after me. Misty nodded. I got out, but almost fell off the hill. Misty pulled me back quickly.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled as I looked down.

"I just don't like caves misty. You know that." I replied quietly.

"That isn't a reason for you to just run off like that!" she yelled again. I nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed, relieved that we got out of the cave and Misty caught me before I fell.

"Don't let it happen again." She said threateningly. I nodded and continued to walk ahead, seeing that everyone caught up. Floaroma town wasn't too far away from the exit of the cave. We got here in five minutes or less. I looked around. Flowers. That's all I could think. Everywhere I looked, there were flowers. Every sniff I took smelled like flowers. Every sound I heard was somehow connected to flowers. I shuddered, wondering how this was possible. At least it beats staying in a cave. Misty shuddered too. Anyway, we entered the town and looked around. There was a Pokémon center nearby, so we stopped there for half an hour. After that, we ate, because it was like three or something like that, and looked around. There wasn't anything that exciting in Floaroma town. Just flowers. Although, I couldn't shake this feeling that we were being watched. We pretty much left the town. Not all that fun and exciting. On our way out of the town, we saw this little girl run up to us.

"Please help! Can you get my papa from the valley wind works?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Sure thing! Just point us to the direction of the wind works and we'll get him for you. What does he look like?" Misty asked. She smiled.

"He has black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and his name is Dan!" She answered. We nodded, but she continued.

"He's kinda tall, has a white shirt on, usually a white lab coat at work. His favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate,-" Joy interrupted her.

"Okay, that's a good description! Now, will you please point us to the direction of the wind works?" Joy asked. The little girl nodded.

"That way, it's big so you can't miss it!" She exclaimed, pointing straight ahead.

"Alright, well you guys go along, I'll stay here with her so she doesn't get into any trouble." Joy added, and we agreed. So Misty, Kaleb, and I walked up to the building the little girl told us about. A 'Galactic Grunt' was guarding the door.

"Leave now or face Team Galactic's wrath!" Step one, Cocky warning.

"I call this one!" Misty yelled quickly and got out her Gyarados. The grunt went wide-eyed.

"Gyarados, flamethrower!" Misty commanded, to which Gyarados responded immediately. The grunt was burnt to a crisp before he even got his Pokémon out. Misty returned her Gyarados. Step two, complete. Now step three-

"AHHH!" The grunt yelled and ran. Step three complete. I laughed and followed the others inside. Once we stepped in the building, a guard started running upstairs, yelling that some kids got in. I sighed and started walking the same way he did. We came up to many grunts, but played with them like a game. The next grunt was Kaleb's, then mine, then Misty's again. This continued for about five minutes, when we finally got to the back room. In there, we saw a professor, who we assumed was Dan, a couple of grunts, and a slightly more in-charge looking grunt that had red hair, red eyes, and a dress on. It was still uniform though. The slightly more in charge looking grunt was a she. She noticed us and started speaking.

"I am commander Mars, one of the three commanders of Team galactic. We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one…but people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either do you? It's a little saddening… So let's have a battle to decide what we do next. If I win, you all leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave. Who will represent their team and battle me?" She asked, after explaining. I smiled.

"My turn!" I cheered while the others frowned.

"You see this as a game?" Mars asked calmly, an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"We have a lot of experience with teams of some sort. Like team Magma and Aqua and team Rocket." I explained with a smile.

"Very well." She replied, getting out her Zubat. I motioned RayRay, no need to get out the others for this. Surprisingly, she did not make a remark about RayRay's size. Smart girl. Well, she's kinda older than me so, smart women.

"Zubat, bite." She said calmly. Zubat went to go bite RayRay, but he was long gone…

"_RayRay, smokescreen then Ice beam_"_. _I replied in my mind strategically, but just as calmly as her. Soon, smoke filled the room and the sound of ice hitting the ground was heard. The smoke cleared and there was a statue of a frozen Zubat in the center. I saw Mars's eye widen slightly. RayRay was once again floating in front of me.

"Impressive." She murmured as she returned her zubat back to its poke ball.

"Go Purugly!" Mars yelled, sending her next Pokémon into the battle. It was basically a big, fat, grey and white cat.

"Purugly, scratch." Mars commanded. It nodded and started to run at RayRay.

"_You know what to do."_ I replied in my mind. RayRay nodded. As Purugly neared, RayRay sped away without a trace. Then-

"_STOP!"_ I yelled in my mind, as I watched a green blur come closer to a now spinning cat, with her claws outstretched. The green blur stopped a couple of feet away from the spinning cat. Mars smirked.

"Nice, but Purugly, NOW!" Mars yelled as Purugly launched itself at RayRay.

"_Teleport."_ I commanded in my mind as I saw Purugly getting closer. RayRay disappeared from his spot, and at this, Purugly started spinning again.

"_Flamethrower." _I added quickly, seeing that the Pokémon was distracted. RayRay agreed and Purugly was quickly engulfed into flames, then, she fainted. Mars was impressed.

"Nice job. I enjoyed our battle. I'm very impressed too. You didn't even say one word throughout the whole battle, and you still won. Congratulations. I'll see you around…" She trailed off, realizing she didn't know my name.

"Marina." I finished for her. She nodded.

"See ya around Marina." She replied, and then walked away with all of the grunts behind her. I'm confused. She TOTALLY MESSED UP THE STEPS! Oh well. She's different. Maybe we can…nah….but maybe? (You'll see later on.) Suddenly, that little girl and Joy ran in.

"Papa!" She yelled and hugged her father.

"Thank you trainers! You made the bad men go away!" She thanked excitedly. We nodded in return.

"That Galactic group….they said something about harnessing a Pokémon's power to create a new universe. " Dan explained. We sighed. Another 'better world group.' Team aqua and magma tried to do that, but look what happened to them! I actually…..don't know what happened to them after Sootopolis.

"Alright, we'll be going now, lots of road ahead of us! Bye Amanda, bye Dan!" Joy called as we started to leave.

"Bye!" The yelled back. We went over the bridge now, and walked for about an hour or something like that. Finally, after many battles, getting lost, dead ends, and wild Pokémon, we made it to the entrance of Eterna Forest.

"And this is where the fun starts." Misty muttered as we started to walk into the forest. RayRay flew off my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He never does that unless something's wrong, or he has to leave for a day.

"_I have to go."_ RayRay replied slowly, turning his gaze into the dark forest.

"I understand. Be back soon, okay?" He nodded, grew, and flew off. I could see him turning back to look at us with worried eyes. At this I was confused. Eventually, he was out of eyesight. He was flying slower than usual, almost as if he would change his mind and come back. I shook it off, assuming it was nothing. But in the back of my head I heard a little voice that said something's going to go terribly wrong here.

"So we're making this trip without RayRay? Fantastic!" Misty exclaimed sarcastically. I turned to her and she saw the worry in my eyes.

"Hey, we're going to be alright! He is too." She comforted. I nodded, almost agreeing with her. But I couldn't stop listening to that little voice. Basically, as soon as we entered the forest, everything got darker. There was a girl; she looked Kaleb's age, waiting just behind the entrance. She ran over to us.

"Excuse me, but, would you please help me? My sister and her friend left me behind, but I don't want to go alone because I'm scared of team Galactic. Can I come with you guys?" She asked fearfully. She and Kaleb could be twins! Except she has mid-back length, black hair and is wearing red and black, plus, her eyes were red. Like the Irises.

"Of course you can!" Misty chimed; happy that we were helping another person. I sighed. Still can't shake that voice.

"_You never gonna make it through."_

"_Shut up." _

"_You're risking the safety of your friends."_

"_Shut Up."_

"_If they get hurt, it's on you." _

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_It's gonna be your fault."_

"_I said SHUT. UP."_

"_Your fault, your fault, your fault!"_ The voice sang.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled suddenly. Everyone was stunned. I looked up and realizedI yelled that out loud.

"Sorry." I muttered, turning away. Misty put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We're gonna be okay." She added with a smile. I wish I could believe that, but that's kind of hard when you've got a voice singing in your head that their gonna get hurt.

"_Your fault!"_ The voice giggled. I growled. I needed to distract myself.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl, a little edge in my voice.

"Cheryl." She replied cheerfully. Then Kaleb went up to her and they started talking. I smiled. We started walking further into the forest, and the trees around us grew larger, caging us in from the outside world. We talked about many things. We walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. I think we're lost.

"Alright guys, let's stop for the night, it's getting late." Joy said as she looked at her pokedex. It was eight already.

"Alright um, me, Misty, and Cheryl will set up the campsite, the table, and make some food. Kaleb and Marina will go look for firewood." Joy commanded. We nodded. Kaleb and I walked away from them, but the farther we got, the louder the voice became. We were well enough away when I realized I left all my Pokémon at the campsite. Kaleb only had his Minun on him.

"Oh man! I forgot my Pokémon!" I exclaimed, looking back the way we came.

"Well, we'll be done soon! All we have to do is get some fire wood." Kaleb explained. I sighed, but agreed.

"I know, to make this go faster, let's have a race to see who can collect the most Fire wood!" Kaleb suggested, seeing I was uncomfortable. I nodded.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" Kaleb yelled as we took off further into the woods. We were neck and neck, picking up any wood that we happened to pass by. Kaleb was getting ahead, so I decided to speed up. This is where things get weird. I suddenly felt exhausted, and slowed to a walk. Kaleb looked behind him, at first with the pleasure of seeing me slow down so he would win, but then, he got worried and ran back. My eyelids drooped. He was still running back to me when I fell. The last thing I heard was him screaming. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Oooooo, suspense! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	7. Are You Kidding Me!

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was kind of stuck with where later on was going. But I think I have it figured out now, kinda, maybe... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own pokemon, just the OCs**

* * *

KALEB'S POV

"MARINA!" I yelled as I watched her fall to the ground. I ran to her but skidded on my knees as I approached her. That would've been really cool, but we had more serious things to think about right now! She was still breathing. That's a plus. In fact, it looks like she's only sleeping. But I'm no doctor! I need to get some help! I looked around, but suddenly remembered that we didn't mark the way we came, so we were lost. I need to go find the others, or someone that can help! But I can't leave her here alone, how will I find her again? And I can't carry her, because she's a lot bigger than me. What do I do?

"Min? MIN?" Minun yelled, shaking Marina. Min was Minun's nickname for Marina.

"Minun, use thunderbolt on her!" I commanded. Minun followed and shocked her, but she didn't wake up.

"Okay, minun, stays here with her and when I start calling your name, start using thunder shock, so I can find you guys. " I exclaimed. Minun nodded his head quickly, and I ran off. I had no idea where I was going, and it was dusk. I stumbled a couple of times as I ran, looking for someone, anyone! I heard voices. That was my chance. I ran toward them, which led me into a clearing, to see a girl, Marina's age, with a light blue and black bandana. She had brown hair and the same red eyes Cheryl had. She wore a black tank top with light blue lines going through it. She was also wearing a skirt, but like, really short. She had light blue and black striped socks and the same color sneakers. There was a Pichu with a notched ear on her shoulder. I ran to her quickly.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly as I got closer. I'm still a little shy… She didn't seem to hear me, because she was painting her nails and didn't answer me.

"Excuse me?" I asked a little louder. Nothing.

"HELLO?" I asked aggravated and loudly, remembering my sister is still in the woods. She looked startled and dropped her nail polish. She turned toward me with a glare. I shrunk a little.

"What do you want brat?" She asked with an edge.

"U-um, my sister….Please, I need your help!" I pleaded, deciding there was no time for explaining.

"Why should I help you?" She asked, continuing to paint her nails.

"B-because, she's hurt and I don't know what to do." I responded, fear sinking in me as I realized she probably wasn't going to help me.

"And?" She asked, arrogantly.

"Please! I'm really worried." I begged. She laughed. I think I was starting to tear up.

"Well, that's too bad." She responded.

"Please." I begged again, feeling a tear go down my cheek. I don't know what to do, honestly. I thought I did at first, but now… My sister fainted or something, I had to leave minun there to protect her and to help me find them again, it was getting darker, I had no idea where I was, and the only person I could find wasn't going to help me.

"Come on Gucci, let's just help him." I heard a voice from behind me add. I felt my eyes widen. It couldn't be. But that voice… I turned around slowly to see a blonde boy wearing black goggles, with icy blue eyes like mine, the same shirt Marina was wearing except in boy's size and dark blue, black pants, black and dark blue sneakers, same color gloves, a dark blue shoulder bag, and a small bag with a belt around his waist. He was also Marina's age. His eyes widened too. I know I said anybody, but did it have to be him?

"Ka-" I interrupted him.

"Never mind, I'll find someone else." I responded venomously and stormed off. I wiped my tears with my arm.

"You know that brat?" I heard 'Gucci' ask behind me.

"That brat is my brother." I heard the boy sigh.

"Not anymore!" I yelled back, glared at nothing and continued on. Gucci gasped and yelled after me.

"You'll never find help for her at this time of night if you leave now!" She yelled. My storming came to a stop at the end of the clearing; in fact, I came to a complete stop. I looked up to see, it was already darker than before, the first stars were coming out. I sighed and turned my head.

"Well, you coming or not?" I asked slowly, edge still in my voice.

"Well, when you put it that way, no." Gucci answered. I heard my brother sigh. I spun around, fury in my eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I bellowed at them.

"Kaleb, she was just kidding, isn't that right Gucci?" My brother replied, turning to the girl.

"I was not kidding Aaron! If he wants to act that way, then he can go and try to find other people to help him! Not like he will." She replied, making me growl.

"Gucci, we will help him, he is my brother and his friend is in need." Aaron replied emotionlessly.

"Sister. My sister needs help." I corrected him, which only made him confused.

"Sister? We don't have a sister!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Your right, we don't have a sister, but I do. MINUN?" I yelled into the woods. I saw Aaron frown a little.

"What are you doing?" Gucci asked irritated.

"Calling my Pokémon." I answered quietly. I saw a small spark straight ahead of us.

"Come on!" I yelled, running toward the spark and they quickly followed me.

"Minun?" I called again, and again I got a spark, but this time it was…not in the same spot. It was like it was coming closer to us. I stopped.

"Minun?" I asked, not yelling anymore. Again, there was a spark, but it was coming towards us. I saw Aaron pull Gucci out of the way as an orange and black blur ran past us.

"Marina?" I asked. The blur skidded to a stop. There, Marina was with Minun on her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw me.

"Kaleb, turn around and RUN!" She yelled. I didn't understand, but saw her eyes dart to something in front of her.

"Scratch that thought! Run away!" She yelled again, turning towards us and running in our direction. I don't think she noticed the others yet. We followed her, until she skidded to a stop again. We skidded as well. Her eyes darted around us, like there was something surrounding us. Minun hopped on my shoulder and held on to me tightly. He was scared. But why?

**MARINA'S POV**

"Marina, what's wrong?" Kaleb asked as my eyes followed a certain red blur. I was terrified. Only because I didn't have my Pokémon, but…

"It's-" I was cut off by a familiar-but-not-so-excited-to-hear voice.

"Oh look, it's the looser!" Gucci teased. I whipped around so fast; I think I almost got a whiplash.

"Gucci?" I asked confused. There was a boy next to her.

"Aaron?" I asked, even more confused as my eyes widened. Then they narrowed dangerously.

"Aaron?" I asked again, venomously. Kaleb smiled.

"I knew you were my sister for a reason!" Kaleb laughed. Aaron turned to him.

"She is the sister that's yours but not mine?" He asked. That sentence was a little confusing, but I got it in a second.

"He's your brother?" I asked, confused once again. Kaleb nodded to both of us. I turned and glared at him.

"Don't send that look to my boyfriend!" Gucci yelled at me.

"Boyfriend?" Kaleb and I asked, the octave in our voices going up. Gucci nodded. Well that's just great.

"_Look what you got them into!"_ The voice in my head shrieked. I growled and clutched my head.

"What, jealous?" Gucci asked. I whipped my head to the right again, ignoring her question, and seeing the blur that I was running from.

"Marina, are you alright?" Kaleb asked me, concerned.

"_Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" _The voice sang. I sunk to my knees, clutching my head. My eyes were starting to droop.

"She's jealous!" Gucci laughed. Then I saw the blur again. Kaleb fired the question, and the voice came back louder. I fought the feeling of exhaustion, but it was starting to win me over. I don't think I can take much more of this…

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" It was silent. Even in my head. But it didn't come from my mouth. Oh voice in my head, did it come from you?

"_No, I'm only in your head…"_ The voice trailed, and became quiet again. Aaron kneeled beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I stopped clutching my head and turned to him, with my eyes half open.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"For what?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"For what's about to happen." I whispered and turned my gaze up to him. His eyes were relaxed and mischievous, but now they became worried. I looked at the last place I saw the blur. Coming out to the clearing we were now in, was none other than….our missing group?

"There you guys are, we were starting to get worried!" Misty yelled, running up to us with Joy and Cheryl behind us.

"Gucci!" Cheryl called and hugged her sister. Gucci shoved her off of herself.

"Ugh, I thought I lost you." Gucci replied arrogantly. Aaron turned to me.

"That wasn't very funny. I was worried for a second." He said, getting up.

"What?" I asked confused, looking around. It was only Misty, Joy, and Cheryl? But, they can't go as fast as that blur was going.

"What do you mean 'what'? I have to admit, that was a good prank." Aaron added. I shook my head.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I shouted, looking around. Misty looked at me.

"Marina, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm not important, are you guys alright? Were you followed? Did you notice anything weird?" I fired the questions. They looked at me strangely.

"Marina, I think you should rest." Joy added after a while. My eyes shot up wildly to hers.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked quickly. She nodded. I sighed and got up off my knees.

"I need to go for a walk." I said quickly and turned around, beginning to walk off.

"Not alone you're not!" Misty yelled. I turned to her,

"Misty, I need to clear my head." I replied tiredly, but also lying. If anything was here, I needed to lead it away from them. It's kind of obvious it's coming after me. I was the only one to see it. She shook her head.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow, after we're out of this forest." She replied steely. I sighed again and plopped to the ground.

"Fine." I muttered as everyone set up their campsites.

"Oh and Kaleb and Marina, you left your Pokémon at the clearing." Misty informed as she threw the poke balls to us. I caught them with ease, as did Kaleb. Aaron and Gucci decided to stay with us because it was already really dark. Aaron's Charizard started our fire, which we all sat around. After sitting down, I didn't move or talk to anyone, thinking about what happened. Joy and Cheryl passed the food around.

"_You're going delusional."_ The voice answered. I growled softly, so no one could hear. Besides, they were talking to each other. Actually, Cheryl was talking to her sister, while her sister pretended to listen and was painting her nails. Misty and Joy were talking to each other about random things, and Aaron attempted to start a conversation with Kaleb, but Kaleb didn't respond. After we ate, Kaleb and Cheryl started talking to each other, and I now realized Cheryl had a Plusle. Oh I get it! Kaleb has Minun's colors while Cheryl has Plusle's! That's so cute! I watched as Plusle and Minun became good friends. I smiled softly and looked to see Gucci was painting her nails again. My smile disappeared. Stupid, vain Gucci. Misty and Joy were still talking to each other, and Aaron was alone. But the voice just had to come back.

"_It's not over, you know that. What you saw was real. He's still here. And you're putting your friends and family in danger."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I know.

* * *

**Sooo, you was this mysterious red blur? See ya soon for the next chapter!**

**~Kioku7**


	8. Reoccuring answer

**Haha, Hello again! I'm here with Chapter eight and-**

**Aaron: Oh yay *Saracastic***

**Marina: Aaron! Cut it out! **

**Funny, this is just like Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the OCs**

* * *

"_It's not over, you know that. What you saw was real. He's still here. And you're putting your friends and family in danger." _The voice explained. I sighed, knowing it was right. And it went on, and on, and on. I growled again, but didn't notice Aaron come sit next to me.

"Would you shut up?" I asked angrily, but quietly.

"I didn't say anything." Aaron replied. I jumped as I heard his voice next to me.

"Sorry, not you." I muttered and glared at the ground.

"So, what was the act for? Attention?" He asked, venom in his voice. I turned to him surprised. Should I tell him? Or maybe not…

"Yeah, attention." I replied quietly. He sighed.

"That's low." Aaron said after a minute. I bowed my head, keeping all the insults and explanations to myself.

"I know." I replied with clenched teeth. He eyes flickered to my face, and then flickered back to the fire.

"You know what's even lower?" He asked slowly. I shook my head.

"Lying to me." He answered, turning his head to me. My eye widened for a spit second, before looking at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Like you said, it was for attention." I replied, looking away from his calculating gaze. I could feel his smirk.

"Come on. I've been traveling with you long enough to know when you lie. And, you never agree with me, so something's up. Now what is it?" He asked, his voice loosing the venom in it. I hesitated.

"Nothing is wrong, you were right." I replied, still not giving up. His eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Stop lying." He ground out. I felt a tinge of fear for a slight second. His intense glares always gave me nightmares, but you know, I always have nightmares. I sighed in defeat.

"You know I have a past I can't remember right?" I asked him. He nodded, still glaring.

"Well, recently, I've been remembering some of it." I added. He smirked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but, every time I-" I was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Aaron, come here! I want to tell you something!" Gucci's voice rang out. Aaron turned to her.

"Not now Gucci." Aaron replied and turned his head back to me. I looked down, knowing how this was going to end.

"You were saying?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind, just….forget we ever had this conversation." I replied, getting up and going to my sleeping bag. I let all five of my Pokémon out. I dragged my sleeping bag to the edge of the campsite and my Pokémon curled up around me. As I did this, I could feel Aaron watching me, but with a glare. I laid down and pretended to sleep. Not long after, everyone went to bed. I opened one of my eyes to see everyone was sleeping. I sighed in relief and looked up at the sky. What happened today?

"_Don't know. You just might be going crazy." _

"_Ugh, you again. Go Away, I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Lies. Anyway, I think you actually should try to sleep."_

"_And go through what I go through every time I fall asleep? No thank you."_

"_No, just let your exhaustion take over…"_

"_NO."_

"_Oh come on."_

"_Leave me alone or I swear when I find you, I will slowly drain the life out of you." _

"_Fine! Touchy…"_ I sighed as the voice went away…for now. I looked back up to the sky to see two light blue eyes in my line of vision.

"I thought Misty told everyone to go to sleep." Aaron accused, directing it at me.

"Yes, Misty did say for everyone to go to sleep." I replied, turning it on him. He sighed and sat down. I sat up next to him. All my Pokémon were gone…I pretty sure they were back in their poke balls as I remember the sound of Joy putting them there.

"So, every time you…" Aaron trailed off, starting from where I left off.

"I thought I told you to forget that." I spat venomously, scowling at the grass.

"I don't care, answer." He demanded. I was about to reply some witty remark, but something told me to just obey him. I sighed in defeat once again, and continued.

"Every time I go to sleep, I see something from my past." I explained in a quiet voice.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked again, smirking. I shook my head.

"The things I remember when I'm asleep aren't so…..nice." I tried to explain. He looked confused.

"Like it's all the bad things that happen in my life." I explained again.

"So that's why you barely slept…" Aaron trailed off. I nodded. "Well, like what bad things?"

"Like breaking my arm, seeing someone die by accident, seeing a person very injured, remembering my stepfather, sometimes seeing bad things that could happen in the future, and-" I stopped for a breath, trying to stop the tears that flooded my eyes, but I couldn't. Aaron didn't notice, instead looking ahead at the group.

"Have you been getting sleep recently?" He asked suddenly. I nodded, but that wasn't the truth.

"Well that's good." He replied. I sighed shakily.

"But there's something you aren't telling me." He added.

"No." I replied, confirming his hunch.

"What is it?" Aaron asked, seriousness laced in his voice. I was hesitant.

"Let's change the subject to a happier one. I'm not that comfortable yet to talk about it." I replied. He nodded.

"So, you have a girlfriend, huh?" I asked, even though it stung to say.

"No, not really. She lied." He answered, studying my face carefully. His eyes widened at the sight of my tears, and brought his hand up to wipe them away. I was relieved in a way, but angry too.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked, trying to keep myself from snapping as he took his hand back. He smirked.

"Just to see your reaction." He answered, clearly amused. My face turned red from anger, but I looked away to hide it.

"I think it's time we went to sleep." I said quickly, laying back down and turning away from him. I heard him laugh.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He laughed as he got up.

"Wait, why are you awake then?" I asked, pretending to doze off. He smiled down at me.

"To make sure you were alright." He whispered and walked away. The sleeping bag covered my mouth, but if it didn't, he would've seen me smile. I heard him fall asleep after a while. I turned my gaze up to the stars again, but there was something different. I could've sworn I saw a red blur race across the sky, but maybe it's just me…or maybe…nah. I closed my eyes, but didn't' fall asleep. I had no idea there were a pair of cold, emotionless eyes watching me from that same sky I was gazing at from moments ago.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I opened my eyes to the bright, beautiful morning. This outta be fun. I could hear someone get up, and saw it was Aaron. I shut my eyes quickly, but not tightly, to make him think I was still asleep. He sighed and looked around. Everyone was already awake, but not facing us. He sighed again and walked over to me, dragged me out of my sleeping bag, and picked me up. I didn't open my eyes to this, but I'm pretty sure he was carrying me bridal style. I opened my eyes slowly as his arms carried me in a swinging motion. My assumption was correct.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly as I watched him jump.

"Aww, you're awake! Now I can't throw you into the water." He whined. My eyes widened as I looked to my left and saw a lake. I shrieked and grabbed onto him.

"Relax; I'm not going to throw you in, seeing you got a goodnight sleep." He responded. That made me feel a little guilty. But just a little.

"You ever gonna put me down?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Are you ever gonna let go of me?" He countered as his eyes flickered to my hands. I quickly let go and he put me down.

"Thank you." I replied in a sarcastic tone. Four words.

He. Pushed. Me. In.

I came back up to the surface, gasping for air.

"You're welcome." He replied with the same tone, holding his hand out to help me. I reached for his hand, and when I got a good grip on it, I pulled him into the water next to me. He came up a few seconds later. I was trying to hold back my giggles… Giggles? Since when do I giggle?

"Not cool." He got out of the water.

"Oh, I thought it was very cool." I got out after him. He was silent. I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked, not seeing the clearing or the others anywhere.

"Dunno." He answered and walked off. I frowned and ran to catch up with him.

"What do you mean 'Dunno'?" I asked suspiciously. He turned to me with a bored expression. Fine, be that way. It was kind of cold. I shivered and wrapped my hands around myself. Aaron ignored it. I looked around and could've sworn I saw…Nah. Like the voice in my head says, I'm delusional!

"_You got that right."_ I sighed. I turned to my right, and saw the same blur. I shook my head. Only when I turned my head to the left, I got worried.

"Hey Aaron?" I asked quietly, turning to follow what I think I was seeing. He ignored me. Same old Aaron.

"This is kind of important, so listen! You need to help me decide if I'm going crazy or not." I explained. His ears perked up.

"I'm listening." He replied, still looking ahead and walking.

"Okay, first, stop." I commanded. He sighed and stopped walking. I turned to my left slowly and saw the blur.

"Quick, turn to your right!" I whispered loudly. He whipped his head to the right and waited.

"Did you see a red blur?" I asked quietly. He turned back to me.

"No-" He stopped suddenly as he looked behind me.

"Yes." He replied. My eyes widened.

"Then we have to get out of here…Now." I replied with urgency. He nodded and starting running back to the clearing we were in. Liar! He did know where we were going. I followed him and ran right into the campsite, where everyone was eating breakfast. He grabbed five of his poke balls and threw them into the air, releasing his Charizard, Armaldo, Sceptile, Glaie, and Dustclops. I grabbed my five as well and released Swamp, Ninnie, Manny, Bannettie, and Absul.

"What's going on?" Misty asked curiously.

"Everyone, get out your poke balls and let all of your Pokémon out." Aaron commanded. They did as they were told, but we heard whining from Gucci. Misty let out both her Gyarados and Azurill, but Azurill jumped in her arms. Kaleb let out his Piplup and Budew, since he already had Minun out. Cheryl let out a Chimchar and a Bidoof, her Plusle was also out. Gucci let out her Pichu, Poochyena, Milotic, Linoone, Blaziken, and her Dustox. Joy let out her Arcanine, Rapidash, Flareon, and Houndoom. My eyes darted around us, then I heard something I was not expecting. At all.

"_What's up?"_ I heard RayRay's voice ask in my mind. My eyes widened in recognition and I searched the forest with my eyes, confused.

"RayRay?" I asked out loud. Misty's head turned.

"Why are we fighting RayRay?" She asked, confused.

"We aren't but….." I trailed off in confusion. I looked around and saw that any traces of the red blur were now gone… RayRay Flew on to my shoulder without me noticing, so I jumped when I felt something on my shoulder.

"RayRay?" I asked again, confused.

"False alarm everyone! You can out your Pokémon away." Aaron sighed, sending a glare in my direction.

"_Him again?" _RayRay asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Aaron's eyes flickered to the Pokémon's that was residing on my shoulders.

"Enough you two, but….never mind. I seem to be pulling you on the crazy train Aaron." I replied, deciding to leave it alone. I heard Aaron chuckle.

"_What do you mean?" _RayRay asked with slight curiosity.

"Oh, I thought I saw something, and Aaron saw it too." I explained.

"_What was it?"_ He asked. I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Umm, a red blur. Don't worry about it though RayRay, it was probably nothing." I explained. Something in his eyes told me he wasn't going to forget it.

"_Go on with your friends, and Aaron?"_ RayRay commanded, turning his head to Aaron, which Aaron turned to him._ "Keep her out of trouble while I'm gone." _RayRay added in the serious, all-mighty, I-am-a-legendary-hear-me-roar voice. I sighed. I didn't need protecting. RayRay quickly flew away.

"HEY! Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"_More business to take care of" _Was his simple reply, and then he was out of sight.

"You know, it gets all weird when we only hear one part of the conversation." Misty pointed out. "Almost like we were listening to a telephone, except you do it out in the open." She murmured.

"Yeah, cause she's a freak!" Gucci laughed.

"Anyway, what about this red blur? Is that you were afraid of yesterday?" Misty added. I nodded.

"It's nothing though…no worries!" I replied. She frowned.

"Okay…" She trailed off, unconvinced. I nodded and turned around. We packed up after that little fiasco and continued on our way out of Eterna forest. I got Ninnie to dry Aaron and I off quickly, since there was no place to change.

"By the way…what happened to you yesterday Marina?" Kaleb asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure of what he was talking about.

"You just collapsed." Kaleb explained. My eyes widened as I saw Aaron's head turn towards me, very slowly. He sent me a confused look, then started to narrow his eyes.

"I did?" I asked, pretending to forget it. That didn't work. Aaron's eyes turned to Kaleb, and Kaleb was nodding, then Aaron's eyes came back to me.

"Marina, do me a favor, run far ahead of us." Aaron warned lowly and in a menacing way.

"No thanks, I'm still tired." I yawned, starting my façade. I dodged his hands as they went to snatch me. Before I knew it, he was chasing me.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Gucci asked in a whining manner. I'm guessing he ignored her, because he kept chasing me, and he was getting faster. Either that, or I was getting slower. I picked up the pace and dashed even faster, but the sudden exhausted feeling came over me. No, not now! I slowed down a bit, but Aaron was so close to catching me. The feeling was getting stronger as I came to a complete stop, causing Aaron to crash into me. We both fell over, but he got up quickly, then helping me up.

"Thanks." I slurred, my eyes only half way opened. His eyes narrowed once again. I tried to shake off the feeling, but it just kept coming back stronger.

"You have three seconds to run…three...two-" At two I took off. He came after me immediately. I kept slowing down, so he was catching up to me, fast. The exhaustion was getting to me. I couldn't run anymore. I slowed to a walk, and to my surprise, so did he. He was just following me now. My paces became slower, and slower, until finally, I collapsed. Darkness flooded into me. I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark place.

"What the-" I was cut off by a squeal.

"_You're not supposed to be here!" _A familiar voice chimed.

"Oh great, you again." I responded, rolling my eyes. The voice giggled. Out of the shadows stepped out…me?

"What?" I asked confused. "Where am I?" I added.

"_You're in your mind dummy! And I'm you! Do you know what that means?"_

"That I'm crazy and messed up?" I asked, growling.

"_No-well yes, but, that means you've got two sides of you! One that is confident, which is you and doesn't doubt your decisions and one that is not confident and does doubt everything you do." _

"Oh yay." I replied sarcastically.

"_Well, actually, there are four of us! You, me, Younger you, and darker you."_

"What?"

"_You'll find out soon, but right now, you need to wake up." _

"Why?"

"_Because, you've been sleeping for almost a day now!"_

"What?"

"_Yup. Now wake up!" _My eyes opened slowly. It was dusk outside, and I was being carried…again? I looked in front of me to see the back of Aaron's head. I looked around slowly and realized he was giving me a piggy back ride. I brought my hands to my face to rub my eyes. Still sooo tired. I just realized moving like that tells them I'm awake… I'm dead. Like, brutally killed dead. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. Key word there being seemed. The group suddenly came to a stop. I yawned unintentionally. Still nothing. I'm deciding whether or not to push it, or just leave it at that. Well, they probably already know I'm awake…so…

"Hey." I whispered. I'm pretty sure they heard, but did nothing.

"Hey." I added again, louder. Nothing!

"Hello?" I asked, scared. I know they heard me…but why weren't they answering me? I got no response. From the corner of my eye I saw Misty's eyes turn to me, but then turned away, sadness evident on her face. I also frowned. They were silent! It was scaring me…

"Oh, I get it; I'm still dreaming, right?" I asked out loud, realization hitting me. They turned to look at me this time. "Yup, I'm still doing this horrible thing called 'dreaming' and I'm really asleep." I explained. They said nothing.

"Well, okay then. I'll just warn you guys, bad things happen here so….be careful." I tried to explain.

"I'm sorry." Gucci replied softly. I frowned. Usually, my dreams are more realistic.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, let's just clear this up…This is not a dream." She added sadly. I let out a small, sad laugh.

"That's what they all say." I replied, just as sad. She looked shocked. I continued. "No worries, I'll just try and sleep now, which is how I usually wake up, weird I know, before anything bad happens to you guys." I said and snuggled into Aaron's shoulder. I could've sworn I saw his ears go pink. I shut my eyes.

"We're not the people you need to worry about Marina!" Misty yelled. My eyes snapped back open. This dream is getting weirder.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, in a low tone. She glared at me.

"You always keep your real problems to yourself, but you need to start letting us help you." Misty explained. I frowned.

"What problems?" I asked.

"You know what they are!" Gucci snapped. "And we don't like how you cover them up!" She added. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Since when do you care?" I snapped back, finally getting off of Aaron, and taking a step back. It was Joy's turn to glare. Kaleb and Cheryl kept out of this conversation as much as they could.

"You're changing the subject." Joy hissed. I turned my gaze to her, in surprise. Never in my life had I heard Joy hiss.

"Alright, how do I cover them up?" I asked again. They all glared at me now. "See, this really is a dream! There's no way you found out my 'problems' realistically unless someone told you, which I highly doubt, the only one that knows about them is me, so.." From the corner of my eye I saw a red blur. I laughed.

"That again? Well-" I was cut off when I saw a familiar green blur chasing it, right on its tail. The smile on my face was immediately wiped off and my eyes widened in recognition. I was wrong.

"This isn't a dream?"I asked as I started backing up slowly. It came out more like a statement. They nodded, still glaring. I noticed Aaron was no longer there. As I realized this, I ran into something and froze.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed in my ear. I didn't respond.

"See? Your friend is a little liar! This is why I don't like her! You should ditch her! She's not a good friend!" Gucci yelled. Everyone turned to her in shock. My eyes widened, but I knew something…

"I am a bad friend. You guys shouldn't be near me; it'll only hurt you in the end." I finally spoke. Their surprised faces whipped to mine.

She was right.

"In fact, I'm sorry for ever making friends with you all. It only added you to this mess I call my life." I added.

"How could you say that?" Kaleb asked, enraged. I turned my emotionless stare to him. "How could you say that, after all the things you've done for us? You don't even care about yourself, always putting us before you, why is that?" He added. I smiled sadly.

"You don't get it do you?" I muttered.

"No we don't! Because you don't tell us! You keep these things bottled up, but you'll find out that you have to let them out soon, or you'll breakdown! Yeah, we don't get it, so EXPLAIN IT!" Misty yelled. My eyes widened it fear. Sure, Misty has yelled at me before, but never like this. Never, so…angry, I guess. I took her words in, but didn't respond, just looked at the ground.

"_I told you this would happen!" _Counterpart me giggled. I growled.

"Not. Now." I ground out. This was not the right thing to say out loud at the time.

"Why not?" Aaron hissed from behind me.

"_That wasn't the best thing to say out loud, stupid." _Counter me laughed.

"Shut. Up. Seriously. I am tired of your doubtful attitude! Now, stop whining or I swear when I fall asleep again, which I doubt I will in a long time, and get into the place you call 'my mind', I will strangle you." I growled. That was also not the best thing to say out loud at the moment. Darn it.

"Sorry, not you guys. The thing I said before that wasn't directed at you either." I explained. Counter just laughed her heart out.

"Counter!" I barked. That shut her up for now. I shook my head and focused on the situation at hand. "So…" I trailed awkwardly. The glares did not cease. "What do I do to make this better?" I sighed.

"Tell us." Joy hissed.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.

"Everything." Aaron stated from behind me. I looked around. They all had the same there's-no-way-to-get-out-of-this face on. I sighed and plopped down, much like I did yesterday.

"Alright, I guess its story time. I'll tell you as much as I know." I explained. They nodded and sat down in a circle. Misty was at my right, then joy was at her right. Then it went Gucci, Cheryl, Kaleb, and Aaron, with Aaron being on my left. Before we started, we set up camp momentarily. There was a fire going in the middle of our circle.

"So, where to start?" I asked them, looking at each one of their faces. I had no idea why Gucci cared but, whatcha gonna do, right?

"How about with your family. Explain the tree." Joy started gently.

"Alright… from what I know from the past week, I have a mother, and a brother, biologically. My mother's name is Delilah Ketchum. My Brother's name is…" I waited for a certain someone to finish it for me.

"Ash." Misty gasped. I nodded.

"I just met my mother a week ago, but I haven't met my brother yet." I explained. "Then, Kaleb is my other brother, Grandpa Rowan is my grandpa, metaphorically, and …..I don't know from there." I added, smiling at the thought of Grandpa's metaphoric joke.

"What about a dad?" Cheryl asked innocently.

"Well, I don't remember what happened to my real dad…mom doesn't like to talk about it. My ex-step-dad was an evil man. Don't remember him much either, but he's the one that separated me from my family." I stated, leaving a part out.

"Alright, how did you know your mother is your mother?" Gucci asked.

"Before my ex-father separated us, my mom gave me a locket. It just so happens that Mom kept the key. We figured it out when I kept going into my old room. Also, I happen to look a lot like Ash, except we are two years apart and different genders."

"Alright, so how did you fall into your infamous coma?" Kaleb asked. I shook my head.

"All that I know is that I fell into a coma because a Deoxys attacked me, but RayRay saved me last minute." I lied. I did know more, just…not that I was willing to share…yet.

"You're lying." Aaron stated plainly. Darn him!

"Yes, but I'm not comfortable with the other part. I don't like thinking about it." I explained. They nodded.

"So the blur you thought you saw was..?" Joy asked.

"Deoxys." I finished for her.

"Do you honestly think he's after you?" Misty asked gently. I nodded.

"Come to finish the job, I guess." I sighed. "No worries, If RayRay catches him, he is sooo dead!" I smiled. They laughed.

"Alright, how about this Counter stuff?" Joy asked while passing out food.

"Well-" I was cut off by Counter herself.

"_Don't talk bad about me!" _She warned.

"Too late!" I laughed. "Counter is my counterpart. Only she isn't confident and doubts every decision I make. She also said that a younger me and a darker me existed in my mind, but I didn't meet them. She's also really annoying!"

"_Not cool." _Counter muttered. I laughed.

"Alright…so, what's with no sleep?" Misty asked. I looked confused, but sighed when Aaron coughed.

"Aaron told you, right?" I asked, already knowing the answers. She nodded.

"Alright, well when I fall asleep, I see something bad that happened from the past. Like one night I saw my uncle, Steven, get trampled by a herd of tauros and he didn't make it…" I trailed off sadly.

"Tell us more!" Gucci demanded. I frowned. She came up with a comeback. "It'll be easier to help you if you tell us."

"Okay, well, um….there was the first one, where I re-lived breaking my arm." I explained and shuddered. "Then there was the other part of Uncle Steven's story, where his wife, my aunt Rosetta, was also trampled. She was very hurt, but she would've lived." I added.

"Would've?" Joy asked slowly.

"She overdosed. I guess she couldn't take it." I replied. "Then there was remembering my ex-father. He pretended to be nice around my mother, but he was really mean to Ash and I. When he took me away from her, she was devastated, and divorced him. Oh and sometimes I see bad things that are gonna happen in the future, but I always manage to avoid them, like the day you got Minun, Kaleb. That was a horrible nightmare to me, and he almost got you." I explained, getting quiet in the end.

"Who almost got me?" Kaleb asked, fearful.

"The same person I'm running from."

"Deoxys." The others replied In sync. I nodded in reply.

Funny, it seems like he's a reoccurring answer…

* * *

**He is, isn't he? Leave a review please and tell me what you think!**

**~Kioku7**


	9. Story Time!

**Hey! Sorry for being gone so long! I'm just trying to decide where to cut the chapter off and start again! But anyway, Hope you Enjoy! OH! And HUGE thanks to Positive Energy for their review! It made my day! And I was begginning to think no one was out there! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own pokemon! Only the OCs!**

* * *

"There's gotta be more. You couldn't have only slept five or six times." Gucci pointed out. I sighed.

"Like I said, I'm not ready to talk about that event yet." I explained. The group nodded.

"Okay, what about the silent trainer thing? I saw your battles on T.V. and when you're with your pokemon, you never say a word, but you always win! It's so cool!" Cheryl asked, excited. I was on T.V.?

"Umm, that is confusing, but here goes…I have a mental link with pokemon, like we can talk to each other through our minds, and know what the other is thinking. Unfortunately, when I got the mental link, Aaron was standing a little too close…so he ended up having it as well. Aaron and I can't talk through our minds, or see what the other is thinking, but we can hear the conversations with pokemon." I explained. Misty and Joy giggled, recalling the event.

"Now, enough about me! Let's hear about you guys!" I exclaimed. They sighed, but agreed.

"Okay, so, Misty… I heard you had a lot of stories to tell about you and a certain brother of mine…" I trailed off slyly. A scarlet line appeared across her cheeks.

"Oo, yeah, please! You're Misty Waterflower aren't you? I've heard about you a lot! In my opinion, you are the most talented and prettiest one of the Waterflower sisters!" Cheryl commented. The girl knows how to play her cards, because Misty smiled at her compliment.

"Well, okay. Thank you Cheryl. Let's see…OH! How we first met! That's a good one. Okay well, I just left from the gym after an argument with my sisters, saying I was going to be a great water Pokémon trainer, while they laughed. Anyway, I was fishing in the stream when I thought I caught a big Water Pokémon. Turns out, it was Ash who had just fallen into the water. His Pikachu was in a bad condition, which I slapped him for, and he basically stole my bike. Later on, I found my bike fried. I carried it to the poke center in viridian city, where I met him again. So, I followed him around until he paid for, or at least fixed, my bike." She explained with a smile. We laughed at some points.

"So, did he?" I asked suspiciously. She started to nod, but stopped suddenly.

"Actually, no, he didn't! Nurse Joy fixed my bike! He still owes me!" Misty yelled. We laughed and Joy started to tell a story about herself when she was little. She was cut off in the beginning when a familiar looking male walked into the clearing.

"Barry?" I asked, watching him looked around. He turned and rushed over to us.

"Hi everyone! You have ten seconds to answer me or you'll be fined!" He rushed. Everyone replied with a 'Hi Barry' quickly.

"Well, I'm kind of lost; can I stay with you guys? Ten seconds to answer." He rushed out again.

"Sure Barry!" We exclaimed. I saw Gucci's face go red. Oo, somebody has a crush.

"In fact, you can sit right next to Gucci! We're having a story session! It's Joy's turn!" I added. Gucci's face went a darker shade of red and I smiled evilly. Barry took a seat in between Gucci and Joy.

"Alright, anyway, when I was about six years old I wandered into a cave by myself, lost. A Pokémon, zubat, attacked me and I was really scared. The all of the sudden, another Pokémon roared, and the other Pokémon ran away. I looked around to see it was Groudon. At first, I was really scared, but he was nice and helped me get out of the cave! I had to sit on his head because he was so big!" Joy explained with a giggle as we gasped. She ran into Groudon?

"OH! The same thing happened to me! Except, I fell into the water and Kyogre helped me get home!" Misty exclaimed. So, they both knew Groudon and Kyogre?

"See, legendaries are nice...when they aren't fighting." Kaleb added.

"Except for Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie." I muttered.

"What did they do to you that was so bad?" Kaleb asked innocently.

"You don't want to know." I growled as I blushed, recalling the stupid event.

"She went into an emotional breakdown for three days because of them." Misty blurted.

"MISTY!" I yelled in surprise while everyone laughed.

"Alright, Barry, you're next." I growled, continuing our story time. Barry nodded.

"Alright, the first day I got my empoleon, which started as a piplup, we were attacked by a bunch of starly." He started slowly.

"Funny, they have a tendency to do that…" I commented, recalling the time those two starly attacked us at Lake Verity.

"And, Piplup defended me. He got them to go away, but then he fainted, so I rushed to the Pokémon center in Jubilife, and we became really good friends from there." He finished. A course of 'aww's took place, and Barry turned red. Next was Gucci.

"Okay, um…the first day I met Pichu, I was attacked by team Magma. They captured us and took us to a prison room, but we got out in five minutes. It wasn't that bad actually, they were complete idiots." Gucci explained. I laughed. Oh how that was sooo true. She cracked a smile at me, for like the first time.

"That is so true! I wonder what happened to Archie and Maxie…" I did. I didn't see them after the Sootopolis event, and they abandoned their hide outs. Gucci nodded. Cheryl went next.

"Well, um, I can't really think of something…" Cheryl sighed.

"Um, just speak your mind then!" I exclaimed. She smiled at my corny joke.

"Okay, umm, well…I'm here in a dark forest with my sister, her 'friend' Barry," Cheryl said as she put air quotes around friend. Gucci and Barry both turned tomato red. Cheryl continued. "A talented gym leader, who is obviously in love," Misty gasped. I high-fived Cheryl.

"Oh, Misty, you knew it was coming." Joy sighed. Misty blushed. "A very talented, but rebellious Joy, and two other trainers that have a past together and they too are obviously-" Aaron and I interrupted her.

"That's enough Cheryl." We said together. She laughed, as if we proved her point. I pouted and Aaron smirked at me, but he was still flustered.

"Alright, Kaleb, your turn." I rushed in, much like Barry.

"Um, well….Oh! There was that one time I was getting picked on by these kids, and Aaron helped me…" Kaleb trailed. Aaron lit up. "But I don't want to say that one." Kaleb spat angrily. Aaron visibly deflated.

"Alright, Kaleb, that one was a little mean." I sighed.

"But I have a good reason to be!" Kaleb countered, getting up.

"That is true…" I trailed.

"What? You're siding with him now?" Aaron accused angrily, also getting up. I sighed and got in-between them.

"No, I'm not siding with anyone-" I was cut off by Kaleb.

"Yeah, she's siding with her brother! You know what a brother is, right? Oh wait, no you don't! Cause if you did, you would've acted like one!" Kaleb yelled.

"I tried to! It's not like I could do anything to a man that is ten times stronger than me! I can't fight the law either~

"It's a law now?" I asked, but was completely ignored by them.

"So what? You shouldn't have left me there alone! You know what happens every time one of us leaves! It gets worse! You should've contacted the authorities!"

"I did! They didn't believe me!"

"That's a lie!"

"No it's not, but do you know what? I don't regret any decisions I've made! Especially leaving you behind!" Aaron yelled suddenly.

SMACK!

Aaron put his palm up to his now red, stinging cheek. He looked toward Kaleb, but Kaleb was too far away and now had tears going down his cheek. Then he turned to me and shock flooded into his eyes as he saw my hand still raised, in a frozen position, while I had shut my eyes tightly.

"You-" He started to whisper, but I interrupted him.

"You went too far." I muttered lowly, but loud enough for him to hear it. He turned to Kaleb again with a sad face as Kaleb turned away from him. I slowly turned toward Kaleb too, to see he was bawling his eyes out now. I got down on my knees and hugged him, my face facing Aaron's. Kaleb held on to me tightly.

"Shh, it's alright. He didn't mean it Kaleb; it's just the anger talking." I murmured in his ear, in attempt to comfort him, while I shot an Aaron a look that said you-better-agree-with-me-now-or-it'll-make-things-worse. He sunk to his knees and waited. Kaleb stopped crying after a minute, but didn't let go.

"Alright, now…I think we all need to have a nice long talk." I stated softly as the others turned away. We got up and walked a little ways behind the campfire, out of sight.

"Now, I'll be the mediator, so, Kaleb, I need you to turn around. " I said softly. He nodded turned around, and sat down, but didn't open his eyes. I sat down too. Kaleb opened his eyes and saw the sad, regretful look on Aaron's face.

"Kaleb, I'm sorry. So sorry. You know I didn't mean any of that at the end. I regret that I left you there alone, but he was getting a lot more violent with me. So, I tried to go to the authorities, but they didn't listen, I swear!" Aaron explained. I shot him a look at the swearing part.

"I mean promise." He corrected. I turned to Kaleb.

"Any thoughts?" I asked gently. He nodded slowly.

"I-I believe you. And I'm sorry for not forgiving you earlier I know that you tried your best, but I'm guess I'm just kind of angry, because I ended up with him. So, I forgive you now." Kaleb explained softly. I smiled. Aaron lit up like a Christmas tree. He tackled Kaleb into a hug, which Kaleb gladly returned. I smiled and turned to leave for the Camp fire area again. I felt two hands pulling at each of my arms, which resulted in me falling backwards, falling on someone's lap. Kaleb snickered as Aaron's eye went from mischievous, to embarrassed. Kaleb started laughing his butt off when I tried to get up, but trip over something, and fell back into the previous position. Aaron laughed too, while I turned tomato red. Kaleb got up and walked back to the camp fire, still laughing. I got off of Aaron, not falling this time, and helped him up. Unfortunately for us, I pulled him up with a little too much force, and he toppled onto me, losing his balance. Basically, we were in another, strange position, with him on me, one of his hands next to my waist, and the other next to my shoulders, and both my hands on his chest. Oh yay. The he looked down at me surprised, a blush covering his face, as I mirrored his face. The only way this could get more embarrassing is that-

"Hey guys? What's taking so long? Oh, I seem to be interrupting something…" Joy trailed, embarrassed. Aaron got up quickly.

"It's not what it looks like! We fell!" Aaron exclaimed. Joy had a sly smile on.

"Sure you did…" She smiled. We blushed. "Well, anyway, we're waiting for you guys! Hurry up!" She yelled. I scrambled up and followed them back to the camp fire, taking our original seats.

"Okay, now, Kaleb, do you want to tell a story now?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"When I was young, I was lost in the woods. I couldn't find my way home, and I knew dad would get angry at me. This is gonna sound like your stories Joy and Misty, but I met Latios, and he helped me home." He answered. I frowned sadly. Latios. He gave his life to protect the city… Cheryl gasped.

"No way! I met Latias!" She gasped. I laughed sadly now.

"Still not out of color." I commented. They looked confused.

"Well, Kaleb, you color is blue. You wear it, you've met a legendary with the same color, and your Minun's signature color is blue. Cheryl on the other hand, has met a red Legendary Pokémon, Her color is red, and her Plusle's signature color is red." Aaron explained. I didn't look at him while he said this, still embarrassed from the 'incident'. From the corner of my eye, I saw Joy smirk. Kaleb and Cheryl nodded.

"Well, your turn." I said to Aaron, still not looking at him.

"Okay….um….how 'bout the time I met you?" He asked slyly as he smirked. I turned to him in shock.

"You wouldn't." I warned. He only nodded.

"So, the day I got my Treeko, I took off onto my adventure. I remember walking out of the lab in Little root and seeing a girl, slightly wobbling, like she just learned to walk, with a Mudkip in her arms."

"Technically, I was." I defended. What? I was in a coma for like, three years people! How am I supposed to remember how to walk? Even though remembering the concept of Pokémon was a little weird.

"Aww, you gave it away! Anyway, she fell a couple of times, but kept spinning around to protect her Mudkip. I decided to go help her…"

FLASHBACK! AARON'S POV

Wow, that's the fifteenth time she fell. She cried out in frustration too. She pushed herself up once more, putting her Mudkip on her shoulder before spreading her arms out to keep her balance.

"I can't believe they'd let out a coma patient like this!" I heard her mutter furiously. I went to go help her, realizing she probably didn't know how to walk.

"Need any help?" I asked her. I guess I scared her, because she fell once again, but backwards towards me. I caught her in time.

"Klutz." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard me.

"That wasn't very nice." She muttered as she glared at me. I put her back upright.

"Yeah, well, be happy I caught you." I snapped back. She glared further.

"Fine. Thank you." She replied sarcastically. I smirked.

"Whatever."

"So what do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to see if I could help you with anything."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, I'm a little touchy. You'd be too if you just woke up from a coma."

"You just woke up from a coma, and they let you go, they even gave you a starter Pokémon and let you go out by yourself."

"Basically."

"Wow." At first I didn't believe her, but when she tried to walk again, she fell, proving her point, but I caught her again.

"Alright, so, do you have any family?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Family? What's that?" she asked me, innocently. I felt my eyes widen.

"You don't know what a family is?" I asked her surprised.

"No, that's why I asked you." She replied irritated.

"Well, a family is…uh…is the group of people you grew up with… like your mother, father, siblings, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, people like that." I tried to explain. She frowned.

"People…I grew up with?" She repeated. I nodded. "I can't remember…" She frowned in confusion.

"Oh, you don't remember what happened before you fell into a coma?" I asked. She nodded.

"I only know I'm twelve." She added. I was twelve too.

"Do you know your birthday?" I asked. She nodded.

"May twentieth." She replied. I snickered. "What?" She asked.

"I'm only three days older than you!" I teased.

"So?" She asked. I stopped.

"Never mind." I said, and then changed the subject.

"Do you know your name?" I asked, and again, she nodded, but didn't respond.

"Would you tell me it?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's only common courtesy to tell your name before asking for another person's." She smiled.

"You remember common courtesy, but not your family?" I teased. She fumed.

"Don't judge!" She yelled. I chuckled.

"Alright, my name is Aaron. And your name is?" I asked, with a smile.

"Aaron huh? Well Aaron, my name is Marina." She responded, getting used to the name roll of her tongue.

FLASHBACK OVER!

"Aww!" Joy and Misty coo-ed. Barry and Gucci snickered.

"You really were pathetic back then." Gucci laughed. I frowned.

"Got to agree with her." Barry laughed as well. Aaron smirked.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get the marshmallows." I sprang up suddenly and walked away. I could hear more laughing. I was grumbling under my breath. I heard a small, almost nonexistent voice, like something was charging. Realization struck me like lightning, and I dove out of the way just in time. What did I avoid? A hyper Beam. From who?

I think you already know.

* * *

** I think you do too! Well, join me for another chapter! Review please! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	10. Eterna At Last!

**Hello again everyone! I am here with the next chapter! I've decided to do a chapter a day, until we all catch up to where I got to, and then see where it leads from there! I just realized we've only gone to ONE gymleader so far... in ten chapters... oh boy. Well, Here's the Second! I hope you enjoy! And I thank everyone for reading this! I know it's not the best work... But anyway, ENJOY!**

**Marina and Aaron: What she said.**

**You two again? First, chapter 2, then chapter 8, and now chapter 10? I would've never saw it coming! *Insert Sarcasm Here***

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon! Only the OCs!**

* * *

Realization struck me like lightning, and I dove out of the way just in time. What did I avoid? A hyper Beam. From who? Well-

"HAHA! MISSED ME DEOXYS!" I laughed like a mad man and turned to him. He was staring at me with cold eyes, but then disappeared as RayRay sped in, and then back out. I shrugged and went to go get the marshmallows from my bag. I heard someone running behind me, so I turned around and saw Aaron, skidding to a stop. He looked at me, panicked.

"What happened?" He asked quickly, eyeing the hole in the ground.

"Nothing." I replied calmly, and turned back around to do what I was going to do previously. No response from him. I finally got the marshmallows, and turned around, only to bump into his chest.

"Ow." My voice was muffled. Out of nowhere, he scooped me up, and walked back calmly to the campfire.

"Hey! Put me down! Aaron! I mean it!" I yelled as I struggled against his hold. No dice, he was strong. I saw everyone burst out laughing when they saw us. Aaron then slung me over his shoulder, so I was now pounding on his back. I could hear him chuckling. He held me in place with one hand, and the other had the marshmallows I brought in the other. I think he tossed them to someone, and then he turned around, with me still on his shoulder, and started walking away.

"Hey, Aaron? Guys? HELP!" I yelled. They shook their heads no, laughing at the scene. I pounded in his back again, but that didn't really seem to affect him. I gave up, seeing that he won't let me down. I don't know where he's taking me, but I saw the light from the campfire get smaller, and smaller, until finally, there was only a speck of light coming from it. That is when he put me down. I had my arms crossed.

"Why did you bring me here?" I snapped. He was apathetic.

"What, something wrong?" I asked, kind of scared now. He nodded.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"What happened?" He asked again. I sweat-dropped anime style.

"And you seriously brought me all the way out here just for that?" I was irritated. He nodded.

"I want the truth." He added. I sighed.

"Okay, well, I went to go get the marshmallows, and nearly got blasted by Deoxys. Nothing big, just normal stuff." He still seemed apathetic.

"You call that normal?" He asked, anger evident in his voice. I shrugged. I was wrong about the apathetic thing.

"Yes, you wanted the truth." I responded. "You know, I think you're over-reacting."

"I think your under-reacting!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, you wanted the truth, this is normal! YOU should know that! Oh wait- you don't! Ya wanna know why? Because you ditched us!" I yelled, my voice getting louder and louder. His eyes widened. I turned away.

"You're still upset." He stated in realization.

"Upset? Sure, if that's what you want to call it." I spat.

"And my comment about not regretting any decisions I've made, made it worse." He stated again. I turned my head to glare at him.

"What do you think?" He looked down. I turned away from him again.

"Oh." That's all he can say? "Sorry." He added. I whipped back to him as I said, "Sorry? That's all you can think of?" but my rant was interrupted when he hugged me quickly. I blushed, but didn't move. I think we walked back after that, I can't remember. It was all a blur. I was suddenly placed back into my original seat.

"Are you guys done making out?" Misty teased. I turned to her.

"We were talking, that's all Misty." I commented quietly. She nodded.

"okay…" She trailed teasingly.

"So, it's getting late guys. Let's hit the deck, huh?" Joy informed. We nodded and put the fire out. I saw Gucci's and Barry's sleeping bags were a little too close, but they didn't notice. I smiled, thinking about how they were going to end up tomorrow morning. Kaleb and Cheryl moved their sleeping bags closer to each other, probably to talk all night until they fall asleep. I heard soft snores coming from the group, and sat up. No way I'm going to sleep tonight. REVENGE TIME! I grabbed a marker from my bag and tip toed to Gucci and Barry. I drew a moustache on Gucci, with a couple of swirly marks, and made Barry's eyebrows connect, with a couple of stars. The same thing with Misty, Joy, Kaleb, and Cheryl. Last, but not least, Aaron. I drew on his face gently, knowing he was a light sleeper. When I was just about down with my masterpiece, he grabbed my hand unconsciously. I fought down the squeak that was bubbling in my throat. He then pulled my hand down, and enveloped me in a hug. This time I let out a quiet squeak. I tried getting out of his grip, gently, but he just wouldn't let go. I finally got out of his grip, but he started to stir. With my last resort, I threw the marker across the site and went a ways away from him. He looked up, but then fell back down, passed out. I smiled evilly, and went back to my sleeping bag. I laid down and started to feel my eyelids pull themselves down. I did have a nightmare, but it was weak. Basically I scraped my knee up pretty bad. But then-

**THE NEXT MORNING. AARON'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I shot up instantly to see Gucci's, Barry's, Misty's, Joy's, Kaleb's, and Cheryl's faces covered in marker drawings. They looked at me and laughed. I grabbed a mirror that Gucci had in her hand and saw what was on my face. It was littered with snowflakes, smiley faces, starts, swirls, and a 'Got'cha!' I turned to see a certain someone was still sleeping, with no marker on her face. We all stormed over to her, but she didn't move or anything. We stared at her, deciding our revenge.

"I saw we should dump her in a river!" Gucci exclaimed. We nodded and I went out pick her up, but then she stirred, a calm look on her face. I hesitated.

"Guys, I don't think we should wake her up." I admitted. They looked at me curiously.

"Why?" They asked together.

"Because, if you look at her, she looks like she's getting good sleep." I explained, watching a smile form on her face. Plus, she's cute when she does that…I did not just think that. NOPE.

"Actually, never mind." I decided and scooped her up. She snuggled into her new heat source, which would be me. I could feel the blush on my face. I heard Misty and Joy coo again. We all walked to a nearby river, after the camp site was collected of course. On our way, she groaned a couple of times. We arrived at the river.

"Alright, throw her in!" Gucci cheered. I stopped and looked down at Marina, then looked back up to the river. She suddenly shot up.

"Gah!" She yelled, eyes wide and fearful. She saw us and her expression calmed. But then she laughed, hard. "And that's probably why I did it!" She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"You're faces!" She replied, still laughing. We all fumed, and just as I was about to throw her in, she stopped laughing and looked up, with a serious face. Not at me, but at something above me. We then heard helicopters. I looked up to see a team rocket helicopter flying over us, with a very familiar figure inside it.

"Giovanni." I found myself snarling. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Misty. She shook her head no, but Marina had other ideas.

"Hey Ray?" She yelled. RayRay was somehow there in about two seconds, you know, ignoring the fact that he said he was 'away' on strict 'business'.

"Let's go pay a visit to an old…acquaintance." She snarled, jumping out of my arms quickly.

"Marina, don't!" Misty yelled attempting to stop her. RayRay looked up to see it was team rocket, but didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked. He shook his head, much like Misty did. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She grumbled and started to walk in the direction the helicopter was going. I lunged out and caught her before she continued.

"I don't think so! If I can't get him, neither can you!" I scolded. She huffed, but then smiled, looking back out our faces.

"Alright, I'll manage!" She laughed cheerfully. I thought I heard her mutter "But I won't forget it." Under her breath. RayRay quickly flew away again, claiming he had some more unfinished 'business', and Marina started to laugh again. We fumed again and Gucci pushed her in.

**MARINA'S POV**

I was pushed in, again, but by Gucci this time. I decided to stay under, scare them a bit. I could hear my name being called from above the water. Suddenly, someone jumped in. My eyes widened as I saw Aaron look around underwater frantically, and then glare when he spotted me, perfectly fine. I yelped, but some air escaped from my mouth, and swam away, as he chased me. Wow, is he really chasing me underwater? Well, I couldn't swim away fast enough, because he caught up to me in no time. Note to self, Aaron is a lot faster underwater. He grabbed me, and then pulled me up to the surface. We both gasped for air.

"She's perfectly fine." He grumbled, getting out of the water. I climbed out as well, shivering. It was cold. All the marker from Aaron's face washed off, to my disappointment. Note to self #2, get a permanent marker. I looked to the others to see they were washing their faces off. Then they glared at me.

"Sorry, I was bored. Not like I was going to sleep." I muttered.

"But you did." Gucci corrected, still glaring. I'm pretty sure I looked confused.

"What are you talking about? OH…" I gasped, remembering the nightmare. At first I scraped my knee in the woods, but then- BOOM. It completely changed into an event I don't want to even think about. "O-oh yeah…-T-t-thanks." I stuttered out.

"You okay?" Barry asked. "Ten seconds to-" I cut him off.

"Yes. Perfectly fine." I replied quickly. He shrugged and we walked on. Aaron and I were still wet, deciding we can wait for it to dry while we walk instead of waiting fifteen minutes for a fire Pokémon to dry us. About five minutes later Kaleb exclaimed-

"Oh yeah! I caught a Murkrow!"

"Oh, you decide to tell us this now?" I asked sarcastically, teasing. He nodded.

"Yup."

"Wow, thanks Kaleb. But when did you-WOAH!" I yelled as I was suddenly slung over someone's shoulder, again. "HEY? What's this for?"

"This is for making me go into the water while you were perfectly fine and- never mind." He suddenly cut himself off.

"No, now I want to know!" I exclaimed curiously. He, if he won't put me down, he's going to have to deal with my questions.

"No." He replied sternly. I growled, but thankfully, Misty came to my rescue.

"Yeah, I wanna know too!" She exclaimed. The others agreed. Aaron mumbled something.

"What was that?" Misty asked teasingly.

"She….me…." That's all I heard.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled, not too patient with this.

"YOU MADE ME WORRY!" He yelled back, irritated. He regained his composure and continued walking. Remember, I'm still slung over his shoulder, so…this was a funny situation for most people. I am not one of them.

***About an hour later***

The group separated, you know, after Aaron finally put me down. Kaleb and Cheryl were up front, then it was Gucci and Barry, probably flirting, then Misty was telling Joy another story about her and ash, which I found totally cute, and Aaron and I were at the end, trailing behind. I couldn't get that dream out of my head. First, it was okay, and then something terrible happened.

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet…." Aaron trailed, not turning to me. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to think straight, but not succeeding. I was scooped up, and slung over his shoulder, again. I didn't even bother protesting.

"You know, I'm going to do this every time you lie like that."

"Lie is such a strong word for that. How about- PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well that's too bad, you aren't getting down."

"YOU COCKY SON OF A GUN!"

"Temper, temper."

"When I get down you are-"

"Dead? I don't think so. You see, if I can hold you up like this, without you getting down, how are you going to kill me?"

"I never said I was going to kill you…JUST STRANGLE YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh, my bad…No."

"Ugh why do I even-" I stopped. An evil smile spread over my face. "Why did you start travelling with Gucci?"

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me? Was there a specific reason for that…like I dunno-"

"No."

"Oh, now I know there's one! Okay, was it because you liked her?"

"Ew, gross, no."

"Aww, come on admit it!"

"I do not like her. You on the other hand…"

"What about me?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her…"

"Is it because you're jealous?"

"ME? Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Maybe because she starting to have a relationship with Barry."

"And? WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN? THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!"

"Fine." He dropped me and started walking away.

"Ow, that hurt." I muttered.

"Whatever." He called back, without looking back, and kept walking forward.

"Jerk." I muttered again. He stopped and spun around.

"Brat." He spat at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Arrogant!"

"LIAR!" He yelled at me.

"Shut up! Nobody likes you." Was my oh-so-smart comeback.

"I beg to differ, MISTY?"

"Yes Aaron?" I heard far in front of us.

"You like me as a friend right?"

"Yes Aaron!" She yelled back, still far ahead of us. He smiled smugly at me.

"Oh shut it! Where are we anyway?" I asked, looking around but getting up.

"We are still in Eterna Forest, at the end I'm sure." Aaron replied as we started walking with the group again, but trailing behind like before.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. We had to come back and look for this Pokémon I wanted to catch."

"Come back? As in you've been to Eterna City?"

"Yes, and I beat the gym leader, before you ask."

"Ah. So…" I started awkwardly. There was one question I wanted to ask, but, I don't think I'd like the answer…

"So?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I sighed and averted my gaze to the ground. "Something's on your mind, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"I…uh….well…" I tried to ask, but never got the question right.

"Spit it out woman!" He exclaimed after a couple of moments filled with me rambling, or trying to ramble. I took a deep breath.

"Where are you going after this? After getting out of the forest I mean." I corrected myself quickly. After not getting a response from him, I sighed and picked up the pace to join the others, who were currently stopped at a giant gate. I stopped next to them and blinked a couple of times.

"What's that?" I asked confused. Never in my life had I seen a forest with a gate at the end of it.

"The exit." Barry and Gucci replied in sync. I nodded slowly, before following the others through the gate. The dark, gloomy area that I was used to by now was replaced with a blinding light.

"MY EYES!" Kaleb, Cheryl, and I yelled as we shielded them from the new source of light.

"Stop acting childish you three! Especially you Marina! You're thirteen!" Joy scolded. I took my arm off of my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her playfully. "You need to start acting your age!"

"I do! You're the one that doesn't!" I replied playfully again.

"I DO!" Joy yelled, fed up. I put a finger on my chin and looked at the grass, thoughts speeding through my head.

"Oh yeah…" I smiled sheepishly as I was done thinking. Joy just shook her head and started to follow the others. The first thing we did was get to the Pokémon center. We rested for about an hour as our Pokémon rested, and surprisingly, we all made our way to the gym. As we walked in, a hyper active gym leader greeted us. She wore green and black, and had short, light brown hair that matched her eyes.

"Hello! My name is Gardenia! Oh, Hello again Aaron, Barry, Cheryl and Gucci! I see you've brought some new friends with you!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello again Gardenia. I'd like you to meet my brother, Kaleb." Aaron introduced. Gardenia smiled down at Kaleb as they shook hands.

"Nice too meet you Kaleb!"

"Nice to meet you too Gardenia…" Kaleb answered shyly. She ruffled his hair a little, and then turned to Aaron again, waiting for more introductions.

"These are Kaleb's friends Misty and Joy." He introduced, as they each shook her hand.

"And that's-" Aaron was interrupted by a shout from outside.

Gee, I wonder who that could be?

* * *

***Insert Sarcasm in the last line* Join me tomorrow for the next chapter! (Which actually leads to a gym battle!) Things will be pondered (I've always wanted to use that in a sentence!) in the next chapter, and it'll get confusing soon. Oh yeah, I'm talkiung about mass halucination! Just kidding, but you never know... Anyway, I think I lied about putting out the next one tommorrow, so...You might join me in a few minutes! See ya!**

**~Kioku7**


	11. Bring It On!

**Told you! Oh, and this and some upcoming chapters are going to be a little shorter! It's just, there are so many good places to cut off a chapter, and I can't resist! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all the people reading this! And BIG thanks to the Reviews from Pokefanatic and Positive Energy! And Also BIG thanks to RiptideZ for favoriting! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, just the OCs!**

* * *

"And that's-" Aaron was interrupted by a shout from outside. I bolted outside to see what was happening, but stopped at the doors. Something didn't feel…right. Ignoring the feeling I pushed the doors open, staring at the sight. The light was glaring into my eyes, so I could barely see anything. Something is familiar… I just don't know what….

"_Close the doors."_ A voice scolded me from outside. This wasn't a voice from a human though, that I could tell. Something came over me, and I instinctively obeyed the voice and closed the doors. I blinked at them for a couple of moments, and then backed away from them.

"What is it?" I heard from the group behind me.

"I don't-" Suddenly, electricity came in from the doors and latched them shut, shocking anyone that tried to unlock the door. My breath caught and my hands flew up to my neck. Why did that voice seem so familiar? I looked around the gym. No other exit. Darn it. No windows either! Has this place ever heard of an emergency exit?

"Gardenia, is there another way out?" I asked quickly, the hope in my voice dwindling as I looked around some more. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not…" I sighed at her reply and turned to stare at the door. I couldn't hear anything from outside anymore. I turned back to her and smiled.

"Never mind! I'm Marina, Kaleb's sister!" I smiled as I held my hand out to shake, which she happily complied to.

"OH, so you're Aaron's sister too then?" Aaron, who was previously drinking out of his water bottle spit his water out at the ground and started coughing.

"No, no, no, no, no! Technically, we aren't related, but we're metaphorically related!" I explained quickly. Aaron's breathing eased and Gardenia smiled, like she knew something.

"Interesting…SO! As you saw, we are stuck in here for a while! How about we battle?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well, Kaleb came here for a gym battle… and I came with him, and was kinda hoping for an exhibition match after his fight, so…." I started awkwardly. Gardenia lit up to the news.

"Alright! How about we do a one on one gym battle match Kaleb?" She asked him, getting out one of her poke balls.

"Sounds fine to me!" Kaleb agreed confidently. The rest of us made our ways to the stand and sat down in the first row.

"Alright, Budew, take the stage!" Gardenia called as she released her Budew. Kaleb smirked.

"Go Murkrow!" He called, sending his bird Pokémon, which was very effective on bug types Like Budew, into the field. Gardenia smiled.

"Good choice, but don't underestimate my Budew!" She called. Kaleb smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." He replied confidently again. I smiled. He's getting better at his self confidence.

"Budew, Mega drain!" Gardenia called, which her Budew obeyed and preformed quickly.

"Alright, Murkrow, dodge that stream by flying into the air, and then gust!" Kaleb ordered quickly. Murkrow, even though newly caught, did what it was told and landed the hit on Budew.

"Giga drain!"

"Dodge that again like last time and disappear!" Kaleb called. I smirked. So he _did _learn something from my battle with Roark. Murkrow obeyed again, and was out of sight in seconds. Gardenia and her Budew looked around frantically, to figure out where Murkrow was hiding, but didn't catch sight of him.

"Now Murkrow, use Wing attack!" Kaleb called. Murkrow, who was really hiding at the top of gym, dove down towards Budew and landed the knock out hit. Gardenia called back her Pokémon, smiling.

"Good job Murkrow! I'm so proud of you!" Kaleb congratulated his Pokémon as he pet Murkrow. Murkrow himself was smiling.

"Looks like I underestimated you. " Gardenia laughed as she walked over towards Kaleb. He laughed as well. "Congratulation Kaleb, you won the Eterna City badge!" She smiled as she handed him the badge. Kaleb smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Murkrow, return!" Kaleb called Murkrow back into his poke ball as he put the new badge into his badge case. He met us up in the stands. Everyone congratulated him, but I think Aaron was the proudest.

"Alright, your turn Mrs. Dramatic!" Gardenia called as she walked back to her side of the field. I frowned at her.

"Mrs. Dramatic?" I asked, slightly growling. She nodded and laughed.

"I have never met someone with such a dramatic introduction, so… Mrs. Dramatic was born!" Gardenia smiled. I was still frowning, but tore my gaze away from her and put it on the door again. That voice… why couldn't I place it?

"Actually, I do have a nick name now… Roark called me the Silent Fighter." I replied, not looking away from the door, but still joining her on the field.

"Why would they call you that?" She asked. I finally turned toward her with a smile.

"Oh, you'll find out." I replied as I got out Manny. Gardenia smirked and got out her turtwig.

"Alright Turtwig, use Tackle!" Gardenia called out. Her Turtwig was gone in a flash.

"_You know what to do Manny."_

"_Certainly." _She replied, and was gone as well. The field was empty… until there was a clash in the middle. Sparks literally flew off of Manny, as she used a Volt tackle on the surprised Turtwig. Turtwig though, stayed upright, only skidding back, but still in a daze.

"_Multiple lightning bolts Manny."_

"_Of course." _She replied and sent a thunderstorm Turtwig's way. It was too late for turtwig, who was just now coming out of the daze of being shocked. Turtwig was pelted with lightning bolts I'd say about, five times, maybe six. He was out cold the next moment. Gardenia was shocked, but called back her Turtwig.

"My, my. What a fast Pokémon you have there. I can understand why they call you the 'Silent Fighter' now. Good job!" Gardenia congratulated me and finished with a high five. "But even though you were fast, I wouldn't say lighting fast….maybe….Thunder?" She rambled. I stopped cold at the mention of Thunder.

Thunder.

It somehow matched the voice in my head…

But then…

Who exactly_ is_ the Thunder?

* * *

**Oooooooo! That's something to think about! No guessing though! ... alright, I guess you _could _guess, NEVERMIND! Don't guess! It adds more suspense! Hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to EVERYONE again! You all make my day! See ya!**

**~Kioku7**


	12. Confusion

**Woohoo! Chapter twelve! And yet still, only two gymleaders down... Yay, fun. Alright, we are getting closer to the catch up! Cool, we'll all be on the same page! Anyway, Enjoy! OH! BIG thanks to IrishDreamer4 for Favoriting! Oh, ONE more thing! There will be randomly italiced (SP?) letters in this story, going in order, at the end, put them all together!**

* * *

Thunder.

It somehow matched the voice in my _h_ead…

But then…

Who exactly_ is_ the Thunder?

"Marina!" And why would I know anything about this Thunder?

"Hello?" And what's with the feeling I got at the doors? It didn't exactly feel right, but it didn't feel wrong either…

SM_A_CK!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone hit me. I blinked a couple of times before my cheek started stinging.

"OW!" I yelled and looked at the culprit. None other than Misty Waterflower. "Why did you slap me?"

Misty let out a sigh of relief and gave a thumbs up to the others. "You've been in la la land for a while now, something wrong?" She asked gently, which is totally the O_PP_OSITE of her behavior like a minute ago, you know, when she SLAPPED me.

"That depends, define _a while_." I replied with some edge, rubbing my stinging cheek. She turned back to the stands.

"Aaron, how long has she been out?"

"How would I know?"

"Aaron!"

"Fine, I'd say about ten minutes." He sighed. As he replied I noticed I was sitting on the floor.

"Wasn't I standing up a minute ago?"

"No, like I said, _y_ou were in la la land, so you sat down where you were standing." Misty replied.

"Oh."

"That's it? Oh?" Aaron asked from the stands. I nodded.

"You know, as crazy as this sounds,_ I_ can't remember what I was thinking about."

"You're kidding right?" Misty asked amused. I shook my head.

"_N_ot at all, but I know it has something to do with what Gardenia said…"

"What, that you're not as fast as lightning?"Gardenia asked.

"No, after that I _t_hink…"

"That you're closer to thunder?" I froze again. Thunder. That was it. Then-

SMACK

I blinked a couple of tim_e_s again.

"OW!" I yelled as I glared at the culprit. It was Gucci this time. "Why did you do that?"

"You were out for five minutes, had to wake you up somehow." She replied as she walked back to her seat.

"Five? Really? It only felt like a second…that I was thinking about… what was I thinking about?" Aaron sighed at my response.

"Alright, from now on nobody says 'Thunde_r_' around her!" I froze.

"AARON!" Everybody yelled as they realized I was falling back into my thinking state.

SMACK

"Quit doing that!" I yelled as I rubbed my cheek, glaring at Misty.

"Well it's _n_ot our fault you keep dozing off at the mention of Thu-" Gucci was tackled to the ground by Barry. I'm pretty sure I looked confused.

"What, you mean Thunder?" I asked innocently. Everyone groaned. "What?"

"You're going back to 'thinking' again aren't you?" Cheryl asked. I blinked.

"Thinking? About what?"

"About Thu-" Now she was tackled to the ground by Kaleb. I blinked a couple of times.

"Okayyyyyy." I dragged out as I looked at each of them. I heard Aaron mutter something along the lines of 'goldfish memory'. As much as I wanted to get him for that, I had more important things to think about. Like how we're going to get out of the gym… a thought struck me.

"Manny come out here!" I called as I got her out again; assuming Joy put her away like she always does.

"_Yes?"_ She asked with a twinge of curiosity.

"I need you to absorb the electricity on the door; it should be weak enough now." I explained out loud. The others perked up. "Think you c_a_n do that?"

"_Are you doubting my abilities?"_ She laughed at she walked toward the door. Manny put her paw on the door, and all the electricity coming off of it was being absorbed through her paw. Soon, it was all gone.

"_T_hanks Manny!" I called and sent her back into her poke ball. I walked up to the doors and reached out cautiously, thinking the lighting was going to come back suddenly. It never did._ I_ pulled the doors open and in came blinding sunlight.

"I've never been so happy to feel my eye's burn!" Kaleb and Cheryl cheered. Everyone laughed at their joke. With my eyes finally adjusting to the light, I saw what happened outside. There was a deep, narrow, straight trench in the middle of town, following the path out of the city. I stepped over it with ease and looked around. There was an old lady _o_n her porch not too far away looking like she was in a daze. I quickly walked up to her.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" I asked her as she stared at me. She _n_odded in reply. "Did you see what happened here?" She nodded _a_gain. "C_a_n you tel_l_ me, please?" She nodded a third time.

"It was the strangest thing. First, a re_d_ space Pokémon came zooming through the city, followed by _a_ green blur that looked like it was chasing him, and then there was another red space Pokémon that snuck up behind the green blur and was going towards the g_y_m you just came out of." She explained. I nodded, and was about to ask if there was more, but she beat me to it. "_O_ut of nowhere, Lighting came out of the sky and stuck down close to where the red Pokémon was going. The lightning bolt itself followed the red Pokémon all the way out of the city, but not be_f_ore striking the gym." She continued. I nodded.

"Alright, thank you so much!" I called and started to turn around, but something stopped me. It was what she said next.

"You be careful now, dear." I stopped and smiled sadly.

"I'll try. Thank you again." As I turned around, I did not expect to see the whole group from the gym behind me, listening to the story. "Ah!" I yelled and fell backwards onto the porch.

"That wasn't being careful now was it?" _T_he old lady laughed. Everyone, except me, who was still on my butt, was laughing with her. I quickly got up and jumped off the porch, then turning to them again.

"Alright, thanks again! Oh, and bye Gardenia!" I called, taking off in the direction of the trench, and then following it through the city. I _h_eard shouts for me behind me, but I ignored it, my eyes following the trench and where it was going. After a minute, I arrived at the city exit, which is exactly where the trench stopped. I looked around for another sign of a trench, or anything that would help figure out who that was. I know the red Pokémon were Deoxys, and now there are two of them, and the green blur was RayRay, but that doesn't explain the lightning! Suddenly, I saw it. It was a shallow, thin, scratch in the ground, leading towards a tall building. T_e_am galactic? They were up to no good again, right? I was about to follow the scratch, when I felt a burning sensation across my stomach. In a split second, I was throw_n_ into a tree about twenty feet behind me. My back ached, and I dared to open an eye at my attacker. Who was it? I think you already know.

"Deoxys…" I coughed as _I_ struggled to stand. That really hurt! My eyes started to droop when lightning came out of the sky… It was a blinding light, but it was gone in a split-second, along with Deoxys, and what replaced it was dark_n_ess.

AARON'S POV

"Why does she insist on running away?" I asked as I paced in front of the gym. Everyone sat at the doors, including Gardenia, who stayed with us.

"Aaron, you know her, it's her nature." _J_oy replied gently as we all waited for Marina to come back.

"Yeah, well maybe she should _change_ her nature." Misty hissed, but I didn't miss the worried tone in her voice under the _a_nger.

"Yeah! Let's go find her and yell at her!" Gucci cheered as she started to pull everyone up. I was so fed up with the stuff Marina pulls, I joined Gucci. I mean, why does she have to be so dramatic? Why can't we all have a nice, normal day without getting chased by a rabid Pokémon? Oh, my bad, now there's two of them.

"Come on guys. Gard_e_nia, are you coming?" I asked, my voice venomous. Gardenia gulped, but nodded.

"Why are you guys being so hard on Marina?" She asked, getting up slowly.

"Hard on her? She's the one being o_v_erly dramatic! You even called her Mrs. Dramatic!" Gucci yelled.

"Yeah, but I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"Didn't you guys se_e_ the look on her face when she closed the doors?" Gardenia asked desperately.

"Well, I didn't. How about any of you?" Joy asked, still stuck on defending Marina.

"No, I didn't,"

"Me neithe_r_." Cheryl agreed with Kaleb.

"No." Misty sighed, uncrossing her arms. Barry only shook his head.

"Why would we need to? That doesn't change anything!" Was Gucci's reply.

"Did you or did you not?" Gardenia yelled now. Gucci sighed, but shook her head like Barry. Gardenia turned to me. "Aaron?" She asked, still on edge. I thought about it. I only saw her freeze up and back away from the door.

"No. Now what is your point?" I asked, still angry.

"She was confused!" Gardenia sighed.

"Well, duh! That's what would happen to anyone if electricity magically locked the doors for you!" Gucci defended her side again.

"No! Before that! When Marina first stepped back from the doors. She was confused with what she saw. But didn't you see it guys? I can't really explain it myself, but it's like she recognized what the old lady explained! Don't you find that a little strange? It's not being dramatic if you lived that way!" Gardenia explained. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm positive Marina has a lot more to handle than she can, that's normal for any thirteen year old! She's hiding things, and I'm sure she knows more than she's letting on." Gardenia finished, sighing at the end.

"How would you know all of this?" Gucci asked in a snobbish way, unfazed b_y_ the speech Gardenia had just made.

"It's just… the look I saw…it said more than I could explain…" Gardenia whispered. I let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, let's just go look for her anyway. It's been a while…" I sighed as I started to walk away. Gardenia giggled.

"I knew it!" She sang, twirling around and regaining her usual hyperactive gym leader mood.

"Knew what?" I asked curiously, stopping momentarily to turn around. She was smiling.

"_O_h nothing!" Gardenia sang again and stared skipping. I raised an eyebrow, but turned around and kept walking. I followed the trench to the exit of the city, like I assumed Marina did, but turned confused. This wasn't the way-

"Genius, she went that way!" Misty called as the group headed in the other direction. I sighed as followed them, but trailed behind as usual. At the end, the whole group stopped, frozen. I hadn't seen what they'd seen yet, but whatever it was, I didn't like it. It was only when Joy rushed in front of the others that I started to worry. I picked up the pace and caught up, only to be met with a sight I did _n_ot want to see. Marina was there alright, yeah, unconscious. And lying against an indented tree. Not a good sign. Joy was there, checking her, and sighed out of relief.

"She's alright, just unconscious!" Joy called to the rest of the frozen crowd. Sighs were let out left and right. "We should get her to a hospital, just in case." Joy warned. I nodded and walked slowly up to them. I picked Marina up gently and started walking towards our next d_e_stination, the hospital.

* * *

**Oooo, more drama! Did you get all of the letters? Well, here they are:**

**_h  
__A  
__P  
P_  
_y_**

**_____I  
__N  
____t  
e  
__r_  
_n  
a  
T  
i  
o  
n  
a  
l_**

**_____________d  
a  
y_**

**_____________O  
f_**

**_____________T  
h  
e_**

**_____________n  
I  
n  
J  
a_**

**_____________e  
v  
e  
r  
y  
O  
_****_____________n  
e_**

! Review please! See ya soon!

**_____________~Kioku7_**


	13. Believing

**Sorry I've been gone so long! But, We kind of reached the end of where I got to... So, I'm working on that still! Please forgive me!

* * *

******

MARINA'S POV

**"GAH!" I woke up screaming again. I waited a moment to catch my breath, before looking at my surroundings. Everything was… white. This scene was too familiar… It's couldn't be…right?**

"Oh, ha-ha funny. Well, might as well get ready!" I laughed as I jumped up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. To my surprise, there was a pile of my clothes there waiting for me, as well as my backpack… odd. I shrugged, but took a shower and got ready anyways. Stepping out of the bathroom, I looked around. Dead silent. Should I attempt to sneak out now, or later? I always hated hospitals…

"Ah, so, we were waiting for you to wake up…"

"OH JEEZ!" I yelled, turning around to come face to face with someone I knew very well. "Aaron!"

"What? You looked nervous."

"Well, I don't think scaring me to death would solve anything!" I yelled quieter, but then sighed. "Where are the others, anyway?" I asked him innocently. Aaron frowned.

"Well, by now, in Hearthome City."

"Wha? How long was I out?"

"Two full days." He replied as he averted his gaze to the floor. I took a seat on the hospital bed I was occupying before.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked again. He frowned once again.

"Someone had to stay behind."

"Why?"

"Well, who was going to tell you that you were not, in fact, in another coma?" He asked knowingly. I glared playfully at him.

"Ah, but what about the gym leader in Hearthome?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you have to fight her?"

"Yeah, but she's not there right now, it's cool."

"Ah. Wait a minute, did you tell the others she wasn't there?" Aaron started whistling awkwardly to my question. "You didn't?" It was more like a statement.

"Well, I might have…forgotten…" He trailed. I laughed anyway, stretching, when I remembered-

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"Team Galactic! I completely forgot about them!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them…" I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"You took care of them?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'm admitting their better than team Aqua and Magma though." I smiled and looked around.

"So, when are we leaving here?"

"Well, the doctor said you could go when you woke up. So, let's go!"

"I doubt they said that!" I replied as he stopped at the door. He spun around.

"Do you want to _stay _here then?" He asked as he smiled evilly. I gulped and quickly stood up, standing straight.

"No! Get me out of here please!" I yelped as I followed him out the door. He chuckled to himself and led the way out to the exit. The blank, dull, grey walls were replaced with sunshine. I sighed happily as I stepped outside, away from that horrible place.

"You really don't like the hospital, do you?" Aaron asked amused.

"Nope, now what?" I asked, trying to get off the topic off hospitals. He smiled genuinely.

"Well, I said we'd meet the group in Veilstone City, so, onward we go!" He laughed and started marching away. I smiled and followed him, happy that things were 'normal' for now, although, I don't think you could call a happily marching Aaron 'normal'.

"So, how far away from here is it?" I asked, walking next to him and leaning forward with my hands behind my back. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"It's about…uh… well…. Two days away." He replied, looking down at me afterwards. I nodded, but then stopped leaning. "What, you aren't going to complain about being stuck with me for two days?"

"Nah, I've learned to live with it." I replied, sticking my tongue out at the end. He playfully punched me in the arm. "But…uh Aaron?" He raised an eyebrow at my sudden nervousness.

"Yes?" He asked, watching me curiously.

"Well, um…I was just wondering-"

"If it's about what I'm going to do after we meet the group again, I've made up my mind. I'm travelling with you guys; I told RayRay I would keep you safe, didn't I?" He interrupted me, staring straight ahead at the path in front of us which would take us out of the city at last. I looked to the ground next to my foot to find the trench. Changing my gaze, I saw the tree I collided with getting better slowly. It wasn't _as _dented as it was when I first hit it! We continued anyway, even though Aaron didn't pay attention to any of these things.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to ask, but cool!" I smiled as he went red.

"Then what did you want to ask?" He snapped, embarrassed. I didn't answer immediately.

"Well, I was wondering if you… knew where RayRay was…" I trailed sadly, not having seen my green beast for some time now. Things got quiet.

"Oh….uh….. no, sorry." He replied awkwardly. So where is he? I'm starting to get worri-

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's just doing legendary business like he usually does, and right now he's doing a lot of things at once." You know, sometimes I wonder if when we got that link to Pokémon there was a glitch and it gave Aaron the power to read my mind. This is one of those times.

"…yeah." I answered lamely after a moment. I didn't really talk after that. Apparently, that didn't sit well with Aaron, because he started humming. I faintly recognized it as the beginning of 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey.

"Aaron, what are you-"

"Just a small town girl" He started to sing, closing his eyes. "Living in a lonely world," Oh, I get it.

"You're not going to make me sing at the end of the next verse, you know." I informed as he paused slightly.

"She took the midnight train-"

"Seriously."

"Going anywhere…." He sang, opening his eyes and looking at me, waiting.

"I told you I won't." He didn't say anything. Oh no, he didn't _have_ to say anything. All he had to do was wait until I cracked. That song is way too catchy to end right there. I kept quiet for about five minutes, but I couldn't take it.

"Just a city boy" I started, sighing.

"That's it!" Aaron encouraged. He smiled widely and signaled me to continue.

"Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere…" I sang, slightly lifting my mood.

"Atta girl!" He cheered, but then got an idea. "Let your Pokémon out!" He exclaimed quickly before doing what he said. I let out my five and smiled as they seemed happy to be finally let out. Aaron let out his six Pokémon, and I smiled at them, but then Aaron-

"A singer in a smoky room!"He sang, starting to walk again, with everyone following him.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume!" I sang. I caught in to what he was trying to do. "Swamp, you're up!"

"_For a smile they can share the night," _He sang.

"_It goes on, and on, and on, and on!" _Charizard sang next.

"_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard_" Ninnie sung.

"_Their shadows searching in the night_" Glaie sung next.

"_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_" Absul sang happily.

"_Hiding somewhere in the night_" Armaldo sang strongly.

"_Working hard to get my fill_" Manny smiled as she sang.

"_Everybody wants a thrill_" Sceptile sang with a smirk.

"_Paying anything to roll the dice_" Bannettie sang, and it came out with a mysterious tone.

"_Just one more time_" Electrive sang with a smile like Manny did.

"_Some will win, some will lose_" Dustclops sang with a mysterious tone, much like Bannettie.

"Some were born to sing the blues" Aaron sang again, laughing slightly.

"Oh the movie never ends" I sang cheerfully, looking at all of them.

"_It goes_ on and _on _and _on_ and _on_" We all sang, then laughed.

"_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard_  
their shadows searching in the night  
_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_  
Hiding somewhere in the night!" We all sang again, but laughs were mixed into the song.

"Don't stop believing!  
_Hold on to that feeling!_  
Streetlight people," We shouted into the woods as we walked. I wonder how it would look to see two trainers and a bunch of Pokémon singing 'Don't stop Believing' through the forest.

"Don't stop believing!  
_Hold on to that feeling!_  
Streetlight people," We sang again, laughing through half of it. The last line surprised me. It wasn't what it said, but _who_ said it.

"_Don't stop believing_!" He sang, flying down to our level.

"RayRay!" I laughed and hugged him. He was smaller than his actual size, but not by much.

"See, I told you." Aaron laughed as I smiled at him. "Alright everyone, we'll let you out again in a few minutes! Return!" Aaron explained as he called back all of his Pokémon. I smiled and did the same.

"So, RayRay, can you take us to Veilstone City?" I asked as I turned back to him.

"_Hop on."_

**And the movie never ends! We needed a happier chapter! You know, a break! Alright guys! See ya soon! Review please and thanks to everyone who already has!**

**~Kioku7**


	14. Gym battle awaits!

**Sorry guys! My PC has been braking down, so it's been hard to update! HOPEFULL, that's been fixed! Thanks to all my reviews! Oh, and We'll see EVERYONE by christmas, that I'll make sure!**

**I DOO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hop on." _He replied as he landed momentarily. Aaron and I did as he said, and held on tight, because I know RayRay's going to use-

"_Extreme speed_." He said suddenly, and we were soaring through the sky at an unimaginable speed. Not even a minute later, we were at our destination. RayRay dropped us off at the edge of town, and then shrunk down to traveling size, resting on my shoulders. Veilstone City was… different. There were many craters… everywhere! The cobble-stone path we were on was a bridge across some craters. I wonder if this is a mining town… Aaron shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as we walked toward the Pokémon center. He didn't respond. We walked in silence to the Pokémon center, and then sat down as we waited for our Pokémon to rest. Not a single word exchanged between us. Did I do something? I don't think so… we were laughing and singing just minutes ago… he just suddenly changed when we entered the city. That's it! The city! I was about to ask him about it again, but nurse joy called us back to the counter. We took our Pokémon and left, seeing as we had nothing else to do and it was just the beginning of the day. I felt a tall shadow loom over me as we passed a giant building with a signature 'G' on it, which looked very familiar…

"We're here." Aaron said suddenly as we stopped in front of another building. I looked in front of us to see the gym. Funny, I hadn't even noticed we were going there…

"Are we going in?" I asked curiously as he seemed frozen at the doors. Aaron took a deep breath, and then nodded calmly. He pushed the doors open and I followed him through them, even though he seemed hesitant. The inside of the gym looked like a dojo. There were many people sparring, and at the end of the gym was a pink headed girl and a Lucario copying each other's movements. The girl wore a shirt similar to Misty's, but instead of yellow, it was dark blue and black. Her pants were long, baggy, and white with a stripe of pink, like her hair, going down the sides. She stopped training with the Lucario when she spotted us. Aaron tensed immediately as she started walking over to us. She stopped right in front of us, but no words were said. The fighting in the gym around us seemed to stop as well and all eyes landed on us. I looked around us suspiciously and from the corner of my eyes, I actually saw all of the fighters, big and strong, looked _tense_. Yeah, no joke! Even the Lucario the girl, which now seemed like she was the leader, was training with was stiff around us. Why are they so tense? They're like twenty big, strong people! We're two kids!

"_I don't like this…" _RayRay hissed lowly from my shoulders. I couldn't help but nod in agreement. The air was tense. Suddenly, light encircled around me and all of my Pokémon came out of their poke balls in a protective stance. RayRay didn't leave my shoulders, but he did stand, well lean I guess, a little taller. The Lucario and other Pokémon in the gym seemed to tense even more.

"Guys?" I asked quietly, sending them questioning glances. The word did nothing to cut the tension. Ninnie replied to me, snarling.

"_Just precautionary_." She growled out as she held her stance, like the others, and seemed to glare at Lucario. The Lucario himself narrowed his eyes at me.

"_Don't even think about it." _Bannettie threatened mysteriously. I raised my eyebrows.

"_Think about what?" _I asked curiously, but silently. No reply.

"_Your Aura…" _Lucario started as he took a step forward. The pink headed girl turned to him surprised.

"Lucario?" She got no answer.

"_It's like someone I've met before…" _Lucario continued with a confused expression. The pokemon around me seemed to relax. I blinked twice.

"_Okay, good." _Swamp sighed. I frowned in confusion. "_Lucarios are dangerous. They can sense auras and awaken a certain part of you no one here would like to see." _He continued. Lucario nodded in agreement.

"_I know, I saw it." _He replied solemnly. But just because the tension for the Pokémon ceased didn't mean it stopped from the humans in the room.

"Aaron." The girl spoke again, directing her attention on him instead of Lucario.

"Maylene." He replied. I looked between them. The tension never stopped. Just then someone walked through the gym doors. He had long, purple hair tied in a low pony-tail and coal, black eyes. He looked like a Pokémon breeder, apron and all. He didn't notice the tension though.

"Hey, Maylene! I found some new herbs that I'd really think help boost Lucario's-" He stopped when he finally looked up from the bag in his hands. The tension only seemed to rise. It was silent and unmoving for a looonnnnggg time.

"This is almost as bad as being in a hospital." I said lowly. A few people cracked a smile in the room, and the triangle the breeder, Maylene, and Aaron created was included in those people. Meaning all three of them smiled. But some people in the room didn't take it so lightly.

"Hey! You know, people are in the hospital because they're sick! So are you diseased or something?" A girl shouted from my left. She was a fighter, but looked about a year older than me. Her black hair was tied in a pony-tail, and she wore a martial arts suit like everyone else.

"Hey, it was just a joke-" Apparently, she also liked interrupting people.

"Don't make fun of it!"

"I wasn't making fun of-"

"Yeah right."

"Karin, she wasn't trying to-" Maylene tried.

"I don't care! You make fun of it so lightly; well you haven't spent a MONTH in the hospital!" She yelled again and turned to me. …see? I gasped dramatically.

"Wow, a full Month? That's pretty impressive." I mused with fake surprise.

"Marina…" Aaron warned lowly taking a couple of steps toward me, but I just waved him away.

"So, what'd you go for?" I asked. She smirked and lifted her wrist, then pointed to it.

"Two words. Broken. Wrist." She answered smugly. I gasped again.

"Oh, well I gotta get out of here then! You obviously are _way _stronger than me and braver if you stayed in a hospital for a month! I could never live up to that!" I gasped with fake fear and started backing away to the door. "I'll just leave you guys to deal with the tension, so I don't cause anymore problems with my weak mind." I added, hand on the door. I swung it open quickly and slid out.

"Oh great." Aaron sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, now that she's out of the way, you guys can get back to serious matters." The girl continued smugly as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Oh, no, having her _outside_ and _alone_? Much worse." Aaron sighed again. "Who knows what she could be doing as we speak!" I opened the door again and poked my head in.

"By the way, does anyone know what the big building with the G on it is?" I asked as their heads turned toward me.

"G building?" Maylene asked confused.

"Yeah, the big, dark, scary-"

"It's not scary!" That girl yelled again.

"Oh, yeah, remember? I'm weak. Everything's scary." I explained again. "But the building that looms over the city? No one knows about it?"

"The Galactic building?" Maylene asked with the same tone she used before. I blinked twice again.

"Galactic? As in _Team_ Galactic?" I asked once more. Everyone in the room nodded. "Oh, okay! Good! Now I have something to do while you guys talk this over!" I replied quickly and slid out the door once more.

**AARON'S POV**

No one said anything after Marina slipped out the door the second time. I cannot believe she left me here! Can't blame her though, we both hate tension. So I just stood there, hoping someone would break it.

"Aaron." Reggie acknowledged me, nodding slightly.

"Brother." I replied in the same manner. That really didn't do anything… until-

"So how's it going?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. I shook my head with a smile.

"Nothing much, you?" I replied, smiling. He smiled right back. Maylene laughed at our behavior.

"And here I thought you guys were going to fight it out!" She laughed.

"Nah, that's Paul and Aaron, occasionally Kaleb." Reggie replied laughing as well. Their laughing was infectious and it swept through the whole gym as everyone, including me, joined along. "So where's Kaleb?" Reggie asked.

"Traveling with a few friends of mine. I'm pretty sure he's in Hearthome City now. He'll be here tomorrow." I explained.

"Are you staying that long?" Reggie asked.

"Of course! But be warned, Kaleb's still a little bitter about the situation we left him in." I explained again.

"Well that's good, that he's coming here." Maylene smiled, but then frowned. "Wait, shouldn't you be freaking out at the moment?" I frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Because weren't you afraid of letting the girl over there outside alone or something?"

"Nah, she'll be back in a few minutes. Although I can't really say how much trouble she'll bring with her." I mused, much like she did when that girl, Karin, told her about her hospital stay.

"Trouble?" Maylene and Reggie asked at the same time.

"Well, yeah. A pointer was that she asked you about the Galactic Building."

"So?" They asked again.

"Why do you think that is? And think carefully, because the next sentence basically gave it away."

"She was…going to do some research?" Maylene asked hopefully, but I shook my head. "Well, anyway, let's have a battle while we wait!" Maylene cheered.

"Sure, I was here for a gym battle anyway." I replied, getting out a poke ball.

"Good! Lucario, let's go!" She cheered, sending her Lucario out onto the field. I smiled and sent out my Charizard.

"_Oh, yay." _Charizard replied sarcastically.

"You're lazy." I muttered lowly.

"_It's not only me, you know."_ He replied smugly. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I replied lowly, not noticing Maylene fire her first attack.

"Bone Rush!" My eyes widened in realization as the bone inched closer.

"Move." I said suddenly, but lowly. Charizard's wings spread out suddenly, and he sprung up from the field, leaving a sandstorm of dust behind. "Now, flamethrower." I commanded, to which he complied, and basically set the whole field on fire. When the dust settled, I saw Lucario was badly burned.

"Lucario, rest!" Maylene commanded, and Lucario fell asleep, but suddenly woke up when he was healed. A berry. Maylene is smart as always. "Now aura sphere!"

"Counter with Fire blast." I replied. Blue and red attacked each other on the battle field, but in the end, the red one over came to blue sphere, and then proceeded to hit Lucario head on. Lucario, being a metal type, was knocked out. Maylene called him back.

"You did well Lucario." She said and walked over to me while Charizard landed behind me. "I have the honor of giving you the Cobble badge." She said solemnly as she handed me the little badge. I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied to her, as she smiled back.

"Any time kiddo." I could still tell she was worried, Maylene's smart enough to figure out what Marina was _really_ planning on.

"Don't worry, she's probably fine."

"Probably?"

"It's a fifty five, forty five chance."

"With fifty five being?"

"Not so good." Something caught my eye through the glass gym doors.

"See there she is now." I explained as we saw her running past the doors, not going in. "With about…fifty galactic grunts on her tail." I said as we saw a massive amount of grunts chase her. She ran back and forth in front of the gym, with the grunts doing the same.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Maylene asked panicked.

"Nah, she's got it." I replied as I watched her run past us for the fifth time. She stopped in the middle of our view and looked up, scowling. She ran even faster now that both Team galactic AND Deoxys was on her tail.

"How about now?" Maylene asked quickly. I watched RayRay grow and then chase the Deoxys chasing her. This was actually pretty amusing to see. First, it was Marina. Chasing her were both Team galactic and Deoxys, who seemed side by side, and chasing them was RayRay.

"She's still got it." I replied. Suddenly, another Deoxys started chasing RayRay. "Although that was unexpected." I stated simply, with slight confusion. Suddenly, a flash of lightning fell from the sky and actually started chasing the second Deoxys. "As was that…"

"So, we should go help?" Maylene asked hopefully.

"Nah, it's all good." I replied coolly.

"What if she trips?" Karin asked, watching the chase with us. At that exact moment, the lead of the chase tripped. On a twig. Nice. Everyone's head slowly turned to Karin, who smirked, and then turned back to the scene. As everything came crashing down on her, lightning flashed through the sky again and created a somewhat barrier around her that prevented not only everyone getting in, but also her getting out. RayRay took this opportunity and spun around, whipping both of the Deoxys with his tail and then scared off the Galactic grunts with a single roar. The Deoxys limped away quickly and the grunts were screaming bloody murder. The lightning was gone in a matter of seconds and RayRay shrunk down again and landed on Marina's shoulders calmly. Marina herself shrugged and walked into the gym. She was slightly out of breath, but was tackled into a bone crushing hug by Maylene.

"Oof!" She gasped as the hug's force engulfed her.

"I thought you were a goner!" Maylene cried. I heard Marina laugh.

"Really, I would've thought the same thing if it wasn't for RayRay and…"Marina stopped suddenly, looking at the ground sadly. "And….who knows? I don't." Marina murmured to herself, like no one was listening. Eyebrows were raised.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked suddenly. She shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing! Now, is everything settled in here?" She asked, smiling. It seemed pained though.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I replied as Reggie put his arm around my shoulders. "Marina, I'd like you to meet my brother, Reggie, and his Girlfriend, Maylene." I introduced, although they blushed at the mention of couples. Marina stuck her hand out and shook hands with them.

"Nice to meet you Reggie and Maylene! My name Is Marina!" She replied, smiling big.

"Well, Marina, might I say that was amazing? How you fended off the Grunts and two Pokémon!" Reggie congratulated. She sighed a little.

"Oh, please, it wasn't me. I was just running for my life! If it wasn't for RayRay and Rai, I would be dead." She laughed, but then stopped. Who was Rai?

* * *

**Yes. who is Rai? Find out... not in the next chapter! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	15. Enough of This!

**Okay, I'm uploading when I can! Sorry about this guys! My PC is (Hopefully) Fixed now! I thank all my reviews and people reading this, YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**REGGIE'S POV**

This girl, she seems awfully familiar… have I met her before?

**MARINA'SPOV**

"Who are Rai and RayRay?" Maylene asked. I smiled again.

"Well, RayRay is this little beast here," I started, shrugging my shoulders, "And Rai is…well...I have no idea. It kind of slipped out, so I think I'm naming the lightning that helped me Rai." I explained. I got confused looks everywhere.

"You're naming lightning? Freak." Karin laughed. You know, she sounds an awfully lot like Gucci. And I thought I was having a break! I guess not...

"Karin, that's enough." Maylene snapped. Karin just smirked.

"What, you can't take a little fun, Maylene? Let's get Paul back here so he can show you what a real gym leader is!" Karin snorted. Maylene gasped and looked away sadly. I narrowed my eyes at Karin.

"That wasn't very nice." I muttered with my eyes narrowed.

"Oh, shut it, you freak. You're a coward! Running away from a Pokémon!" Karina laughed. I crossed my arms.

"Apologize." I demanded sternly, but she just laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She mocked, "Fight me?" I smirked and got Ninnie out.

"Exactly." Karin laughed again, getting out a poke ball as well.

"Alright, but don't go crying home to your mommy." She spat, sending out her Machamp. I scowled. But then suddenly remembered-

"GAH!" I screamed loudly. People behind me slightly jumped.

"What, are you scared of Machamp?" Karin laughed.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" I started panicking and pacing around, ignoring Karin.

"You scared to fight?" Karin asked again.

"No! Oh man! How could I forget?" I asked myself.

"Forget what?" Reggie asked, amused.

"I haven't called Mom since I left! OMG! She is going to kill me!" I mumbled to myself. Laughs were heard around me. "Why are you laughing at my death? So you know how scary she is when she's angry?" I asked the crowd. They only laughed more. While I was panicking in my head, Karin took the opportunity.

"Machamp, seismic toss!" My eyes flashed up to the battle as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"_Dodge." _Ninnie did just so, but the attack made the whole field dusty, and transform into a sandstorm.

"You both did the same thing…" Maylene murmured to Aaron.

"Now, Machamp, get her with your seismic toss!" Karin commanded. I didn't have time to think as Ninnie was toss into the air, and then slammed back down.

"Ninnie!" I called out in surprise. That was unexpected. "Get him with your flamethrower." Flames invaded the field, but they were put out by that dust-storm.

"Now, finish the job." Karin laughed as she watched her Machamp beat Ninnie to a pulp. I couldn't do anything. Every time we kept trying to launch an attack, her Machamp stopped Ninnie before she could focus. Ninnie fell to the ground, but this time didn't get up. I was beyond shocked. My mouth hung agape, my eyes wide. Karin laughed at my expression, as her Machamp did the same.

"See? You're weak. Even your precious 'Rai' can't protect you now!" She laughed. I felt something warm go down my cheek. That line... why did it seem so familiar? "And you're even crying! Pathetic." I felt my cheek to realize, with a start, I actually was crying. RayRay growled lowly. My head dropped from her gaze, so my eyes were covered by my bangs. I'm crying… But I don't know why… this match is almost over, anyway.

"Looser getting upset now?" Karin laughed.

"_Now Ninnie." _I stated monotone in my mind. The floor shook slightly, and from behind Machamp, emerged the _real _Ninnie, from the ground. Since she caught Machamp off-guard, she used her fire blast and ended the match. Ninnie quickly returned to my side and I stroked her head while we watched Karin look dumb-founded.

"How did you- When did you?" I didn't answer her. Lost in my thoughts. "How did you do that?" She asked, awed.

"The first time Ninnie dodged, where do you think I told her to go? Underground of course. The Ninnie you saw on the field was a substitution." I explained as the other Ninnie suddenly poofed away. "All I had to do was wait for my chance and put up a good act. Since when do you think I actually 'say' attacks? When you were over-confident about yourself, I quickly took the advantage, distracting you with these 'tears'. And that's how I did it. You should've learned something, like, I don't know… respect others, maybe? And don't underestimate?" I asked, my mind not really there, but traveling through my memory. That line was so familiar, but why can't I remember it? Karin looked beyond angry and stormed off. More importantly, why did I start crying? Hopefully, I can pass it off as 'acting'. I turned to the others and saw Maylene looking proudly.

"Great job! I loved your strategy!" She exclaimed, giving me a high five. I smiled and high-fived her back. Reggie and Aaron said nothing, but I could tell that they were analyzing the battle in their head. It's from the look on their face, calculating. Aaron snapped out of his daze first.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys, but now we have to go to Pastoria for the rest of the day. We'll see you all tomorrow." Aaron explained and led me out of the gym, waving behind him as we said our good byes. He stopped dragging me when we were safely outside the city. We continued to walk, mostly because seeing a giant flying dragon, even a green blur, wouldn't exactly be normal. Besides, Pastoria wasn't that far away…

"So… what happened while I was gone?" I started, breaking the silence.

"We talked." Was all I got in reply. "You?"

"I ran." I replied just as short as he did.

"Ah."

"Mmmhhmm." I hummed in agreement. It was silent again, but it was bearable. Suddenly, it started raining.

"Come on, we have to get to the city." Aaron explained quickly and ran. I followed him quietly, lost in my thoughts. Rai... why did that slip out? Almost like a week and a half ago, when I called my mom 'mom' for the first time. It just slipped out. Before we knew it, we were in a resort area, and quickly found cover. We knocked on a small building, where there were three people inside, entertainers from what I saw. They kindly let us in, and Aaron let out Charizard to dry us off. Honestly, the three performers looked like clones. They were triplets, for sure, and they were wearing the same thing, loose, dark grey shirts, and baggy black pants. They all had black, shaggy hair. I wouldn't be able to tell them apart if it wasn't for their eyes. One of them had a blue eye on the left, and a green eye on the right. Another had the same, except their eye colors were switched. Finally, the third had solid green eyes, but from a distance, their eyes all looked the same.

"So, you both are trainers?" One of them asked as they balanced on one hand, upside down. He had the blue eye on the left and green eye on the right. We nodded to him.

"Do you want us to read your auras?" Another asked. This one had solid green eyes. I felt RayRay tense up.

"Um, maybe not auras…" I replied quickly. The one that asked nodded.

"Then how about reading your eyes?" He asked again. I looked at Aaron and we both nodded in agreement.

"By the way, what are your names?" Another asked, balancing on a giant red ball. He had blue on the left, and green on the right.

"I'm Aaron."

"And I'm Marina." The performers nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron and Marina, I'm Nolan." The one balancing on the ball replied.

"I'm Rior." The one balancing on his hand said.

"I'm Dan." The one that asked us about our auras replied.

"Nice to meet you Nolan, Rior, and Dan." We smiled.

"So, who's first?" Dan asked. I looked at Aaron, who was already looking at me.

"What?"

"You first." He replied simply.

"Alright." I walked up to Dan and he stared into my eyes for a while.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"What?"

"… Your eyes are so confusing to read… I see… joy? Sorrow? Anger? Confusion? Pride? Love? Hate? Fear? Curiosity? Braveness? Insanity? They keep changing and swirling together. What in the world are you feeling right now?"

"I'm about neutral."

"Well, your eyes don't show… was that a flicker of red? Or was it yellow?" He asked, completely fascinated. I blinked. "This is something I've never seen before…" He trailed.

"Alright, how about Aaron now Dan?" Nolan asked. Dan's eyes flickered to Aaron's, then back to mine, and then quickly to Aaron's again. He squinted, leaning forward to get a better look at Aaron's eyes since he was father away.

"What?" Aaron asked, slightly curious.

"They're the same!" Dan whispered in fascination. "Come here!" He demanded lightly in fascination. Aaron was next to me in about a second. Dan's eyes flickered to Aaron's, then mine, and then Aaron's again, but repeated that process for about five more times. "Amazing!" He whispered. "It's like your eyes are trying to hide something…" He trailed.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like everything! They're set on a defensive mode or something! To try and keep emotions to yourself. Tell me Aaron, do you feel neutral as well?" Aaron only nodded. "This is splendid!" Dan finally leaned away and into his chair, but his eyes did not leave ours. "Oh! Was that a flick of Red in Aaron's eyes too? Or was it a darker color, like Brown?" Aaron and I looked at each other, before turning our gaze to Dan. Nolan suddenly spoke up.

"Alright! Well, it looks like the storm has blown over, and you guys would want to get on your way to Pastoria, so, we'll be seeing you!" He stated while pushing us out the door, and then slamming it in our faces.

"Well that was… different." Aaron stated. I only nodded. "So, let's go." He turned around and marched out of the resort. I followed him silently again. It was quite for about ten minutes.

"So…" He started. I turned to him, still walking. "…" He looked like he wanted ask a question.

"Spit it out!' I yelled, much like he did in Eterna forest.

"Uh, well… why were you… you know… crying?" He asked nervously.

"I was acting." I stated without looking at him.

"Uh-huh. You very good, then." He replied with hints of accusation in his voice. I shrugged but didn't reply. Pastoria wasn't very far away from the resort, so we got there in about thirty minutes.

"By the way, what's with the unexpected turn of events?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking straight ahead.

"We're in Pastoria now, but don't you think we should've waited for the others In Veilstone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be there when Kaleb sees Reggie. I would rather wait in a safe, faraway place."

"Wimp."

"I am not, I'm just… giving them their time to…bond."

"Sure you are." I said while entering the poke center. Aaron followed me in, frowning. We gave our Pokémon (That Excluded RayRay) … (There was this one time I tried to leave him at a poke center for some rest… it didn't end well…) to nurse joy and sat on the chairs, waiting.

"Why don't we try calling someone?" I asked, poke gear in my hand. Yes, I still had this old model, but it was so useful. AND it was in my colors, mostly black with a stripe of orange in the middle.

"Like who?"

"Like… Joy!" I suddenly exclaimed and searched through my contacts. Sure enough, Joy was there. I immediately dialed the number and waited. It rang a grand total of three times, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice rang out from the small device.

"Joy! Hey, where are you guys?" I asked the machine.

"OH! Hey! We're still in Hearthome."

"Still, why?"

"Kaleb's fighting Fantina." I sent Aaron an amused look.

"Alright, so she might've left after I battled her, and then came back after I left…" He trailed. I shook my head at him.

"Where are you guys?"

"In Pastoria's poke center."

"Pastoria?"

"RayRay." I explained in one word. I could almost hear her nod.

"Wait, did she say Pastoria? As in Pastoria city?" I heard Misty's voice ring out. "GIVE ME THE POKE GEAR." She commanded loudly. Oh no. Something that sounded like a phone being tossed was heard, and then- "WHY ARE YOU IN PASTORIA? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Well, We thought it would be more sufficient of we came here to meet you instead, So Kaleb, Gucci, and Barry could fight Maylene." Misty sighed through the poke gear.

"Alright, well then, come back to Hearthome. We'll wait for you guys." She sighed.

"Alright Misty, see ya." I called quickly, knowing Misty was going to hang up soon, which she did.

"Now what?"

"Uh….Oh snap." I paled as I realized something.

"What?" Aaron asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't called Mom yet, have I?"

* * *

**Oh no. This will end badly.**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! PLease review and tell me what you think! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	16. You're Kidding Right!

**WoW! I have to thank EVERYONe for their reviews to this story! You all make my day! I'll just get this over with so You can get to the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. Enough said. OH WAIT! I own the OCs... When was the last time I said that?**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I haven't called Mom yet, have I?" I asked myself, deep in thought. Aaron chuckled next to me.

"That's what you're worried about?" I sprang up and rushed to the telephone. I dialed the number I now know by heart since mom made me write it down everywhere so I wouldn't forget. It rang twice, before I saw my mother's face on the screen. She looked upset. And mad.

"Hello?" She asked, not looking at the screen. I couldn't bring myself to answer her.

"HI MARINA'S MOM!" Someone yelled from behind me. I whipped around and glared murderously at the 'innocent' Aaron, who pretended not to do it and was whistling.

"MARINA KETCHUM." Mom bellowed from the phone. I flinched, but slowly turned to the phone.

"Hi mom." I managed to squeak out. Fury was evident in her eyes.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked lowly. I shivered and looked down. What was I supposed to say: I forgot? Yeah, that'll help. I'm busy? That will definitely work… but… I really don't have another choice, do I? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mom's voice rang through my head. "Am I not important?" She asked again, sniffing slightly. My eyes widened and my eyes shot to the screen. I saw tears glistening in Mom's eyes. I gasped shortly.

"Mom, wait! Of course you are! You like one of the most important people in my life!" I exclaimed quickly. She hiccupped.

"Then why didn't you call?" My eyes lowered to the floor again. I could just answer truthfully…

"I'm not used to having a caring figure…" I whispered. Nothing was heard from the monitor in front of me. I looked up to see she was _smiling. _Was she having major mood swings? She giggled at my confused face.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Ne?"

"You're forgiven, no worries." She smiled, which caused me to smile back. "SO, how are you? How is Kaleb? Have you seen Ash yet? How is everyone? Who was that boy in the back?" She asked demandingly. I sighed, letting my head drop.

"I'm fine mom, thanks. Kaleb is currently is Hearthome, but we'll be meeting up soon. He's good though. This should be his third gym badge. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Ash yet. Everyone's okay mom." I explained. She raised an eyebrow.

"You still didn't answer my last question." I frowned. "Are you hiding something? Is he your boy friend?" I heard someone coughing up a storm behind me. A scarlet line appeared on my face, and I immediately started waving my hands in front of the monitor frantically.

"MOM! No, no! We're just friends!" I exclaimed quickly. She laughed and raised her hands in a defending manner.

"Alright, alright! Now, who is he?" She asked with a smile. I turned around to Aaron and looked at him with a look that clearly said If-you-don't-come-here-right-now-I-will-kill-you. He sighed, but came and sat next to me as well.

"Mom, this is-" She interrupted me quickly.

"Aaron?"

…

_What?_

"You two know each other?" I asked curiously. Aaron wore a confused face.

"Marina, you should know him more than anyone! He was your best friend back in the old days!" Mom exclaimed. My face no mirrored Aaron's.

"What are you talking about?" We both asked.

"You two were best friends when you were little. Don't you remember? Aaron moved the day you fell into coma." She explained with a confused face. Aaron and I looked at each other, surprised with this new given information. "Marina, I can excuse you for forgetting, but Aaron? Shouldn't you remember?"

"Me? I remember living in pallet town… but that's it really. Pallet town was where my mother…" He stopped. Mom had a knowing look.

"It's okay, I know. But come to think about it, didn't you move because of that? Yeah, I remember now! The same day she… passed… your whole family moved away." Aaron looked pained.

"Can… can you tell me more about my family?" Mom smiled.

"Sure, honey. Your mother, She was kind and gentle, with her purple hair an onyx eyes. She always had a black haired, blue eyed toddler by her side. You used to hang out with Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Marina with your brothers Paul and Reggie. I don't remember seeing your father that much though…" Mom trailed. I widened my eyes.

"Kaleb?" I asked myself. The toddler… it was Kaleb.

"What about him?" Mom asked.

"No, mom, Kaleb is Aaron's real brother, along with Paul and Reggie!" I explained, stories finally clicking.

"That was Kaleb?" Mom asked surprised. Then she looked like she had an epiphany. "The man that tried to kill you guys is Aaron's Father?"

"He did _what_?" Aaron's hissed from beside me. I didn't respond. Suddenly, the door bell rang at my house.

"Oh, that's for me! Gotta go sweetie! Bye you two!" She called, and then the monitor shut off. We continued to sit there for a few minutes. The only thing that snapped us out of our daze was Nurse Joy calling us back for our Pokémon. We took them, still in a daze, and walked out of the center.

"So, we knew each other when we were little?" Aaron asked, confused. I only nodded with the same face as we walked into the gym. A big gym leader was waiting there already.

"Hello! I am crasher wake! Welcome to my gym! Who wants to battle first?" He asked. Aaron stepped up.

"I would, sir." Aaron smiled as he stepped forward. Crasher Wake smiled.

"Alright, boy, I assume you are here for an official gym battle, is that correct?" Aaron nodded in reply. "Good! Now, let's begin! Go Floatzel!" Crasher wake yelled and sent out his Pokémon.

"Go, Electrive!" Aaron called and sent out Electrive.

"_Let's do this!" _Electrive exclaimed, pumped.

"At least you're not lazy like Charizard." Aaron sighed. A moment later, a red light appeared next to Aaron, and out came Charizard.

"_I beg to differ." _He growled. Aaron sighed.

"What are you even doing out of your poke ball? Whatever, just go to the stands." Aaron commanded, and turned his attention to his battle. Charizard started to whine.

"_But I'm all alone!" _

"Gee, thanks Charizard." I sighed and took a seat. His head whipped over his shoulder, since I was behind him, and he somewhat smiled.

"_Oh, Hey Kiddo." _

"Don't call me Kiddo!"

"_Fine, Hey kid."_

"Charizard!" I yelled in annoyance. Aaron sighed.

"_Would you rather I call you Gigi?"_

"… For what?" I asked cautiously.

"_Garden gnome." _Aaron burst out laughing from Charizard's response, even though he was in the middle of a battle.

"HEY!"

"_Fine, fine." _Charizard sighed and flew over to us. RayRay silently flew off my shoulder, and when Charizard landed, RayRay grew to his size and slapped him in the back of the head, then shrunk down and rested on my shoulders.

"_HEY! What was that for? We dragons have to stick together!" _Charizard whined while RayRay just shrugged. While this had been going on, Electrive and Floatzel were fighting. Floatzel looked like he was in a pretty bad shape.

"Finish him off with Thunder Punch!" Aaron yelled quickly. Electrive followed, and within seconds, Floatzel was down. I blinked. How much did I miss?

"Alright! Good job Floatzel! Now, Aaron, was it? I present you this Fen badge!" Crasher wake yelled. Aaron nodded in return. "Would you like to fight, young miss?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back. Aaron returned Charizard quickly.

"I would LOVE to Crasher Wake, but there are currently VERY angry people, who are also impatient, waiting for us in Hearthome city, so we'll have to leave now! I'm sorry!" I explained. He nodded with a smile.

"That's okay! You can't fight them all, right?" He laughed. I nodded to him, and Aaron and I were quickly off, and out of Pastoria. It took a day and a half, but when we finally got to Hearthome, we were surprised NOT to find the group there. Or anywhere in the city. As soon as we sat down in the poke center, I whipped out my Poke gear and dialed Joy's number.

"Hello?" She asked into the gear.

"Where are you guys?" I replied with a question.

"Um… In Pastoria Gym."

"WHAT?"

"Misty said we should come here as Payback." I sighed.

"Put Misty on the phone please." I ordered gently. The gear sounded like it was tossed again.

"Hello?" Was her sing-song voice into the gear.

"Misty, Why?" I asked, upset.

"Well, this was payback."

"But now where are we going to meet up?"

"In Veilstone."

"Ah. Did you guys go there yet?"

"Yup. Kaleb, Cheryl, and Barry fought the gym leader already."

"Ah. So, we all just go back there?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, this was a waste of energy." I sighed. Aaron nodded next to me.

"That's what you get for not following the plan."

"Alright, see you guys soon."

"See ya!" Her voice disappeared. I turned to Aaron.

"Now what?"

"Well, I already fought the gym leader…so… now we head to Veilstone again?" I face palmed.

"This truly was pointless, wasn't it?"

"Hey, we got good exercise and I got to battle Crasher Wake."

"Alright, I really don't feel like walking all the way to Veilstone-" My poke gear interrupted me again.

"Hello?" I asked it.

"Marina! We have a better Idea!" Misty's voice rang out from the device.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well, we'll all meet up in Canalave City, since it's the next city with a gym leader in it."

"… Misty, that's like… three days away from HEARTHOME. How are you guys going to get there?"

"Well, there's this new bike tunnel from Pastoria to Canalave. And since, you know, we're here already… and it only takes about… half a day… we thought we'd take it!"

"Nice one. Alright, we'll see you guys there. Bye."

"Bye!" Misty called and shut the gear off. I sighed and turned to Aaron.

"Let me call Reggie, I have to tell him we'll visit as soon as we can." He explained and walked to the phones. I sat on the couch and thought about the new information I heard. First, there's that line. You know, the 'Not even your precious Rai can protect you now'. It seems so familiar, but I can't place it. Secondly, Aaron and I knew eachother when we were little? And he doesn't remember? Aaron came back shortly.

"He said it was fine, and that he will be excited when we do visit." Aaron explained with a sigh. I forwned. He was probably looking forward to this family gathering...

"Well, are you ready to go to… Canalave city?" I asked with a sigh. He looked back, completely bored and sighed, but still nodded. We got up and got our Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, then walked outside.

"Alright, RayRay, could you-" He flew off my shoulders quickly and then turned to me slowly.

"_I've got… some important things to take care off. I'll see you guys soon." _RayRay explained and disappeared within seconds. I sighed, annoyed.

"Now what?" I asked Aaron as I turned to face him. He frowned at me.

"You aren't the only one with a flying Pokémon, you know."

"I am with one that fits more than one person."

"You can fit two people on Charizard!"

"Yeah, if they were Kaleb and Cheryl."

"We would fit."

"Barely."

"Would you stop being so negative?"

"Well, think about it. Will Charizard even be up for taking us a place that's three days away walking?"

"…."

"I thought so." A familiar red light came out in the open again.

"_I cannot believe you people think so poorly of me."_

"We do have Valid Evidence"

'_Well… Just to prove you wrong, hop on."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind!"_ We both sighed, but hopped on. Aaron was…partially right. We fit. Yeah, barely.

"Alright, Charizard, let's go!"

"Right!" He exclaimed. His wings spread apart and then flapped once, shooting us up in the air. Then he took off, flying calmly over the city, and then some forests. I looked around.

"This is actually pretty nice." I commented looking around.

_"See?"_

"But slow." Charizard growled at my response and flipped upside down. Since Aaron was holding on, and I wasn't, I fell off, flying towards the ground. I didn't scream, even though I was partially terrified. An orange blur suddenly appeared under me, and I was on Charizard again, but this time, I held tightly onto Aaron.

"Alright, alright. Sorry!" I exclaimed, holding on in fear of him flipping again. I could hear both Charizard and Aaron laugh, and then Charizard picked up the pace. We were zooming over the trees as they sped by. It was a calming ride. Not too fast, and yet, not too slow… We arrived in Canalave in about an hour and hopped off Charizard.

"Thanks buddy." Aaron called as he put Charizard away.

"Thanks Charizard! You were great!" I exclaimed as the red light engulfed him. Charizard smiled, and was gone in a flash. We looked around the city and realized something. The rest of the gang would be here in the morning, and it's twelve in the afternoon. So….

What now?

* * *

**Oh yay... Fun. Well, thanks for all the reviews! I really appretiate it if you did it again bu clicking the button... somewhere below us... In the direction oppostie of ^. See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	17. Like Someone We Know

**Hey guys! Oh, lookie! Chapter 17 on the 17th! Awesome! I have to thank EVERYONe that has read, favorited, or reivewed this story, so thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, only the OCS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly, a green dragon we all know and love appeared in front of me.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to show up." I sighed. He looked serious. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"_There's a problem in Celestic town, and I need you two to fix it." _He replied seriously. I looked over to Aaron and we both nodded.

"Sure, we have nothing better to do…" Aaron trailed. RayRay grew to full size, right in front of all these people. There were terrified gasps around us.

"RayRay!" I gasped. He would never do such a thing unless… something's not right… "Come on." I stated seriously and got on RayRay quickly. Aaron nodded and did the same. RayRay immediately took off, flying back from the way we came. Trees sped by much faster than they did with Charizard. RayRay started to descend, when we heard robotic voices behind us. I turned my head to see_ both_ Deoxys on our tail.

"Great." I heard Aaron mutter. RayRay made sharp turns, and we held on for dear life. Twists and turns were made, attacks barely grazing us. RayRay flipped quite a lot, moving in a corkscrew motion that made us feel like we had zero gravity. A huge, dark mountain was coming up ahead, and RayRay didn't seem like he noticed it yet…

"Marina…"

"I know." I replied without looking behind me, at Aaron, the owner of the cautious voice. The mountain was coming closer, and RayRay still didn't notice, distracted by the Deoxys. Suddenly, RayRay focused on what was in front of him, but didn't stop.

"_Jump." _RayRay's voice rang out suddenly. And with no questions asked,

We did.

* * *

Falling from the height we were at, which was a _long_ way from the ground, felt… strange. Of course there was that twisted, bad feeling in your stomach when you fall straight down at high speeds, but also… it was exciting. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as the wind rushed past us. Everything was silent, and it felt like I was floating- wait.

Everything was silent?

That's not right….

Usually, falling from this height would result in hearing air rush past you… especially since we were falling like sky divers. The more surface area an object has, or our bodies lying flat, the more air resistance.

I looked over to Aaron. His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. He had a serious look in his eyes as he grabbed onto my wrist. He stated pulling me in, and then latching his arm around my waist and lying next to me. Only when Aaron flipped us somehow, so he was falling backwards into the ground and I was on him, did I hear something.

"Let's just hope this works." He muttered as his other arm went to his belt, where his poke balls were hanging, and pulled off a familiar poke ball. He threw it quickly and out came and orange blur, who caught us with his arms, twenty feet away from the ground. I sighed in relief as we landed on the ground, safely. Charizard put Aaron on his feet, and Aaron lowered me carefully to the ground. I turned around and high-fived him, smiling.

"Just like old times." He sighed, but smiled anyway. I was still smiling, but RayRay spoke again.

"_I can't get you guys through; you'll have to go by land. Go, now!" _RayRay commanded. We nodded, and Aaron returned Charizard, and then took off running to the mountain's entrance cave. Once we were safely inside, we slowed to a speed walk, still trying to get to Celestic to stop whatever was going on. The tunnel going through the mountain was strange… it had small lakes everywhere, and _stairs, _yes _stairs_ to go explore the mountain more. The path out of the tunnel was fairly short. We were walking up some of these stairs, to get out of the mountain, when a tall man with spiky blue hair walked in the opposite direction, as in he was coming towards us. He was wearing a business suit, and looked completely normal. He stopped walking when he spotted us, and turned toward us, since he was right next to us.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh Region began." He turned toward the direction he came from. "...in a newly created world… a world where only time flowed and space expanded… there should have been no strife, but what became of that world? Because the human spirit in weak and incomplete, strife has spread…"

"Weak?" Aaron growled out, but the strange man paid no attention to him.

"This world is being ruined by it." He stated looked at both of us now. "I find the state of things to be deplorable…" He mused to himself, and then walked away in the direction _we_ came from. That was… odd.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." I stated, looking after the man, and then running up the steps. Aaron followed quickly, but not before sneering at the man walking away. "What's up with you?" I asked quietly as we continued.

"That guy has a 'bad-guy-boss' mood all over him. He reminds me of… Giovanni." Aaron sneered again. I nodded in agreement. This man did seem to carry himself around like he was unstoppable… We rushed out of the mountain and the light was blinding. It was so bright, and I completely forgot we were in a _cave_, of all places. This must be REALLY important for me not to even complain about the cave. Celestic town had an ancient feel to it, with yet another cave in the middle, well, the back of the middle of town. It was lower than the city itself. You had to take stairs, again, to get down to the entrance of the cave. Other than that, it was a particularly 'green' town. A big crowd was on top of the stairs, surrounding the cave from all sides. I turned to an old woman who was standing to the side, muttering to herself.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but do you know what's going on here?" I asked politely. She turned to me with a frown.

"There's an odd spaceman in front of the ruins. There isn't anything there, but that seemed to only make him angrier. He's saying that he'll blow up the town with a bomb…" My eyes widened. A bomb? Let's see… who do we know that deals with bombs around here? And who, or should I say, what evil team trying to take over the world dresses up as spacemen? I know, Team Galactic! The woman kept saying something, but after that I tuned her out.

"Alright, thank you! Don't worry; we'll take care of him" Aaron replied quickly, grabbed my wrist, and started pushing his way through the crowd. I helped him out, not really wanting to be dragged. These people just wouldn't let us through!

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, trying to push the people out of the way, put they seemed to push back. My eyes narrowed. Every time Aaron or I would try passing through, the crowd pushed us back. That's it! "EVERYBODY MOVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The commotion that was going on around us became silent. The people in front of us moved out of the way to create a path to the stairs, and then to the 'spaceman'. I stomped up to him, already in a bad mood with Aaron behind me.

"This town is insignificant! There's nothing of value here! It doesn't need to exist, so I'll blow it up with a Galactic Bomb!" My eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm sorry, it looks like you're dealing with the wrong people here, I suggest you- wait, did you set up the bomb yet?" I asked quickly.

"No… why?"

"Well, then I suggest you leave without causing problems." I hissed.

"You dare oppose me?"

"Well no duh- wait a minute. You seem oddly familiar… have we met before?" The grunt suddenly became nervous.

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Wait a minute, I know you now! You, along with another grunt, tried threatening my grandfather, Metaphorically speaking, into giving you information about the evolution of Pokémon!" I accused, taking a step forward. He stepped back in return.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He was nervous.

"Yes you do. Now, I don't think you want to get reacquainted with my… pal, again, right?" He shook his head very fast. "Then I suggest you go. Now. And don't even think about coming back." I ordered, and just like that, he took off running. Aaron turned to me.

"Who is your Grandfather 'Metaphorically speaking'?"

"Well, he's your Grandfather; I would imagine you'd know him."

"Who else in my family do you know that I don't know about?"

"Umm… no one else… that I know about."

"Alright…" As he replied uncertainly, another old lady walked up to us.

"We thank you two for scaring off that spaceman. Blow up the town, he said! As your rewards, we will let you look through the ancient ruins behind you." She explained. I turned to look at it, and then turned back to her.

"That's okay! Really, we just-"

"Would love to see them!" Aaron exclaimed and started dragging me in, following the old lady. It was dark in there, and there really wasn't anything to see, except for some picture that was engraved in the back of the town. The picture had mysterious engravings all over it. There were specifically three special, yet different, engravings that created a triangle with each other. In the middle was a shining sphere? That didn't make sense…

"The cave painting seems to say that three powerful beings existed, one of time, one of space, and one of the reversed world. Balancing all of this power seemed to be a bigger, more powerful being. It's an ancient legend of Celestic town, which we still hold onto today…" She explained, and then walked out of the ruins. We followed her, seeing that there wasn't really anything else to see. Who do we see waiting for us at the entrance of the ruins? That strange, blue haired man from before.

"There seems to be signs of an insignificant struggle here," If you could even call it that. "Everyone should step back and take a look at the bigger picture. Yes, a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale." He mused. Aaron watched him carefully. The man turned to us. "My name is Cyrus. I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. However, that power seems to be unavailable here…" He looked us straight in the eyes. "We've met before, just a few minutes ago, right? What are your names?"

"Marina." I replied with no emotion.

"Aaron." He replied with the same tone.

"I see… If you discover any power derived from the Legends of Sinnoh, inform me. For that power is what I need to create my new world." Cyrus explained, and then walked out of town. Aaron and I both glared after him.

"Your right, he does seem like Giovanni." I growled as I watched him walk away.

* * *

**Now, you may be wondering, why the sudden backtrack? Well, I have realized I forgot a bunch of things, because RayRay let's the whole gang skip over small things, but I remembered the not-so-small-things. Thanks for Reading! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	18. Defending the Innocent

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, only the OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Like Déjà vu, RayRay appeared before us again, in his small size. The old lady from before had walked away as Cyrus started talking.

"_Thank you for taking care of that you two, now let's go." _RayRay sighed as we walked out of town. Once we were out of the town's eyesight, RayRay grew to full size again.

"What's so important about those ruins, Ray?" I asked quietly, as we hopped on him. I was answered with silence. We were flying through the air swiftly, yet quickly, and pretty soon, we were descending to the ground again, but next to Canalave City. It was around three when we finally reached the city again.

"And now?" Aaron asked, looking around town. There was a sailor that was looking around frantically, so we decided to see what was wrong with him.

"Hello?" I asked him as he paced around. He stopped suddenly and looked at us.

"OH! You two are Pokémon trainers, yes?" He asked hopefully. We both nodded. "Please, come quickly! There is something wrong at Iron Island! Team Galactic is interfering!" He explained, and then hopped onto a boat. We followed him on, but as soon as we stepped onto the deck, the boat sped off to its destination. Aaron barely had time to grab onto the rail, and then I barely grabbed onto him. We were in Iron Island in about two minutes, despite it being about a mile away. Yes, the sailor went _that_ fast. Now you know how hard we had to hold onto something. If this guy was in that much need of help, this must be important. He rushed us off the boat.

"Where do we-" Aaron was interrupted when the sailor started explaining where to go.

"Go up the stairs in front of you. You'll come to an entrance of a cave, go in. There, you'll find two other trainers. One is dressed in purple and pink, she is my daughter, Lily. Blonde hair and blue eyes, you can't miss her. The other is Riley. He is dressed in dark blue and black, much like yourself," The sailor directed toward Aaron, "But has a fancy hat. He has Black hair and blue eyes, go now!" He commanded as he pushed us forward. We nodded and ran up the stairs. The cave entrance was directly at the top of the stairs. The sailor was right, there were two trainers waiting for us. The girl, lily, had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but not icy like Aaron's. She had a plain lavender shirt on, and a dark purple short skirt, with mid-thigh length, hot pink socks and lavender boots. She had gloves similar to Mine, except they were purple, and she had a hot pink backpack and belt. The boy had dark blue eyes like Joy, and black spiky hair. He had black pants and a dark blue tux, with black pockets with a black inner shirt and some sort of necklace. His hat reminded me of a hat owned by Sir Aaron from a Hoenn legend. There was a Lucario next to the boy, Riley, and a Bellossom next to the girl, Lily. They were fighting galactic grunts.

"Need a hand?" Aaron asked as he called out Charizard.

"It sure would help thanks." Riley growled. I let Bannettie out, and he disappeared into the darkness.

"Aren't you going to help?" Lily yelled to me, fighting a grunt. I frowned, but nodded. "Anytime, then!" She yelled again. Suddenly, the grunt she was fighting golbat and glameow were knocked upside down, and then fainted. She was surprised, and looked toward me to see Bannettie now next to me, then disappearing again. A bronzor was flying straight towards me, and I was about to take care of it, when Riley jumped in the way.

"_No!" _Counter hissed in my mind.

"_Oh, so you're on my side now?"_

"_Well, yeah. If that guy didn't get in the way, that bronzor would be unconscious by now!"_

"_True that." _I agreed as I watched Riley fend off the bronzor with his Lucario. When it fainted, he turned toward me with a smirk.

"Be careful now, we wouldn't want someone like you getting hurt now, would we?" My eyes narrowed slightly, and I heard someone growl from behind me.

"She had it handled, Genius." Aaron hissed as he commanded Charizard to burn the two bronzors he was up against.

"Sure she did." Riley laughed as he walked away, fighting more grunts. We heard a yelp from behind us. Lily was cornered by a glameow. The cat was flying towards her, to scratch her, when Charizard used flamethrower on it, and then it fainted. Lily looked at Aaron with hearts in her eyes.

"Thank you so much! You were so brave!" She exclaimed, hugging Aaron. I felt something tug at my stomach. He looked at her confused.

"I just told Charizard to take care of that cat…" He trailed awkwardly.

"Then you're a quick thinker!" She smiled. I frowned.

"Why didn't you just order you Bellossom to finish the Glameow off?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Because she was taking care of another Pokémon! Why can't you take care of yourself, anyway? Riley had to stop that Bronzor from hurting you! You can't even protect yourself!" She laughed. I glared at the ground. She hit a nerve. I shook it off and kept fighting the grunts, five at a time.

"Look out!" Riley yelled and tackled me to the ground. He quickly got off me, and I turned to see he saved from… a cat. Oh yeah, sooo dangerous.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess." I mumbled and turned my attention to Bannettie, who was invisible to the human eye at the moment. I could feel Riley's smirk, and I could hear Aaron's low growl. I shook my head again. Soon, all the grunts in the cave were defeated.

"Now, all of you leave this cave and never return! I don't want you harming the Pokémon anymore!" Riley yelled at the grunts, who sneered at him, but didn't leave. Aaron frowned.

"Didn't you hear him?" No one moved. Lily stepped forward.

"Leave now! Or I'll beat you all up again!" She smirked. The grunts actually started laughing, and I couldn't blame them. I looked at the grunts, and spotted one in particular that kept popping up.

"_You."_ I hissed and walked up to him. He gulped and hid behind some grunts. "What in the world are you doing? Showing up in front of me is the worst possible thing you could do in your position!" He gulped. "First, you threaten my grandfather,"

"_My_ grandfather." Aaron corrected. I waved him away.

"Then, you try to blow up Celestic town, and now, you're here!" I yelled outraged, taking a step towards him with each word I said until I was in front of him. He flinched. "What is your name?" I asked gently. Everyone froze. He looked at me oddly.

"D-dan." He stuttered. I smiled.

"You really brave Dan, you know that?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"What are you doing? Making friends with the enemy?" Lily hissed, disgusted. I glared at her.

"What exactly did these people do to iron island and its Pokémon?" I asked, suspiciously.

"They harmed the Pokémon!" Riley exclaimed.

"How?" Aaron asked, catching my drift and joining me with the grunts.

"They stepped on Iron Island." Lily hissed. "They are team galactic! Evil people!" She continued to hiss. My glare intensified.

"I only like to believe the organization's boss is evil, not their people. For all you know, these people could be working against their will." I explained seriously, and the grunts, about fifty altogether, straightened. I turned to them. "Why are you on Iron Island?"

"We're here on vacation…" Dan trailed. Lily started growling.

"Then why did you attack us?"

"What are you talking about? _You_ were the ones to attack, we just defended ourselves." Another grunt spoke up, and then several grunts agreed. I glared at both Riley and Lily.

"Apologize." Aaron hissed. Now, I know this sounds weird, but, wouldn't you want to defend people that did nothing wrong?

"Fine, we're sorry." They sighed, and then stomped out of the cave. Aaron and I turned back to the grunts.

"If we find out you were lying to us…" I hissed in warning. Dan gulped, but replied.

"Why do you think we would want to defy the two people that can beat us all singlehandedly?"

"Alright, we'll be going now." Aaron sighed and turned around, starting to walk away. I turned to follow him, but we both stopped when we heard the grunts mutter something surprising.

"Thanks." We turned back to them. Dan was already explaining.

"You guys don't know how much we've lost since joining this organization. We've lost respect, privileges, friends, and family. We can't leave, or else Team Galactic's 'special squad' will hunt us down and drag us back, punishing us in the process… so…thank you for sticking up for us you two." He explained, looking down. We smiled at him and nodded.

"We're just doing justice." Aaron explained.

"But still… thanks."

* * *

**Defending the grunts and getting a thanks in return? I smell something fishy! PLease review! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	19. And So It Begins

Hello! Sorry for taking so long! I appreciate all the Reviews and I know everyone's wondering when Ash and everyone's coming in! Well... Very soon, I'll tell you that. I don't know if I'll get to do anything with the holidays for this story, because something has to happen before evryone can relax, and beleive me, it's gonna be _big. _Thanks for all the reviews! This is a slightly longer than usual chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only the OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We said our goodbyes after that, and met Lily and Riley outside. They said nothing to us as we walked back to the boat. The sailor from before rushed up to us.

"Oh Lily!" He yelled and hugged her. She sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah dad?" She asked.

"You're okay right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you and your new friends took care of those evil grunts?" I was restrained from attacking that man by Aaron.

"No! That evil girl there," She pointed at me, "Defended them! She said they weren't here to do bad, and then she yelled at us!" Lily whined. I frowned as the sailor looked outraged.

"What? You will not be riding on my boat, you evil child!" He yelled and pushed everyone else, including Aaron, on the boat. RayRay growled and narrowed his eyes. Even though Aaron protested and tried to push himself off the boat, Lily and her father forced him to stay on.

"No! You seem like a good kid, and I will not let you be tainted by that devil child!" The sailor yelled and pushed Aaron in his seat. Aaron growled.

"She's not evil! Those people did nothing wrong!" He exclaimed, angered.

"Yeah, right, you're just saying that because you pity her!" Lily laughed and latched herself onto his arm. Aaron tried to push her off, but she just wouldn't let go.

"Oh, Aaron, it's okay! Really! I'll see you all in Canalave!" I exclaimed, getting a small square out of my backpack. I pushed a button on its side, and it transformed into a black board with a rope and a handle. I finally returned Bannettie, as Aaron returned his Charizard earlier when we got out of the cave, and called out Swamp. He looked at the gear and immediately jumped in the water, tying the rope around himself. I stood on the board, grabbed the handle, and gave him a thumbs up. Swamp took off swimming, and the board glided on the water. I bent my knees and surfed on the water, swaying from side to side with the board. The sailor's boat suddenly took off, catching up to me.

"Daddy, don't let her win!" Lily's shrill voice came from the boat.

"Don't worry princess, I won't!" Her father replied determined and sped up. So it's a race they want? Fine.

"Swamp, let's go!" I called excitedly, leaning forward more. Swamp swam even faster, and I was far in front of the boat, but again, they were starting to catch up. I frowned as Lily stuck her tongue out at me, still latched to Aaron's arm. Aaron himself was grimacing to himself with crossed arms, and Riley was watching me with a surprised look on his face. Suddenly, Aaron lurched forward, gripping the boat's rail tightly.

"Look out!" He yelled at me. I turned forward to see a certain Pokémon speeding towards me. I ducked just in time for him to fly over me, and then RayRay began to chase him. I shrugged, but gave a thumbs up to Aaron, who looked relieved. I reached Canalave quickly, with the rest of the group coming after a minute. I put my board back in its miniature box state and then returned it to my backpack after I put Swamp back in his poke ball. Everyone came off the boat moments later. Aaron ran over to me quickly, finally free from Lily's grasp. Lily and Riley bounded over to us. I checked my Poke gear. It was seven thirty already.

"Well, Aaron, are you sure you don't want to come to stay with us?" Lily asked, batting her eyelashes. Aaron shivered.

"I'm fine, thanks." He replied quickly. RayRay slipped onto my shoulders again.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him, jokingly. He only glared at me.

"Well, I'll see you around Aaron!" Lily called and followed her father. Riley nodded to both of us, and then walked away. I shook my head and looked up at the stars. It was already dark. RayRay flew off my shoulders again.

"_I'll be back in the morning. Good night." _He stated and flew off. I shook my head.

"Well, that was… eventful." Aaron sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yup." I agreed and joined him. We felt raindrops on our heads. I looked up to see stormy clouds that weren't there a minute ago.

"Come on, let's go." Aaron sighed again, getting off the bench. He turned back to me when he realized I wasn't following him. "What?"

"I don't know… Just thinking." I replied. He sighed, yet again.

"Do you want to catch a cold?"

"No…" I replied, but still didn't get up. He held a hand out for me to take, which I took hesitantly. He pulled me up, but didn't start dragging me off. Instead he stood there, waiting. "What is it?" I asked, concerned. He looked down.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked suddenly, holding his hand out again.

"Aaron's there's no music." I pointed out with a smile. I knew what he was doing.

"Hasn't stopped us before." He stated, looking up at me. I smiled even wider and nodded, taking his hand. His hands were at my waist as he began to twirl me, and spun randomly himself, taking me with him. I laughed and danced along with him. The rain was pouring down on us, but it wasn't cold, like we expected, it was warm. We twirled through the streets, laughing like maniacs. People came to their doors and watched us dance in the rain, laughing with each move we made. They sent us warm smiles, and then retreated back into their homes. We were ballroom dancing through the rain. How strange it must look to others. It was dark outside and the only things lighting up the street were the stars and the street lamps. With every spin, we splashed water in that direction. We stopped in front of the Poke center, just swaying side to side.

"Well, that was fun." I sighed happily as we continued to sway.

"You feeling better now?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and smiled up at him. "Good, now let's go inside before we catch a cold!" Aaron smiled and stated to lead me inside. "And by the way, you're not weak. Just because you didn't protect yourself, doesn't mean you can't. You trust your Pokémon enough to get rid of the problem." He explained before we entered the building. My face went blank for a few seconds, and when he turned to see what my reaction was, I tackled him into a hug.

"Mind reader." I muttered with a smile. He chuckled as we entered the center.

"Besides, I will never forget that time we raided Team Aqua's Lair, and you knocked all the people there unconscious on sight." He laughed.

"We were rushing!" I laughed as we walked up to the counter. Who do we see already there? Lily, Riley, and Lily's father, waiting there. It looked like they were waiting for us. The smile was wiped off of my face as Lily and her father sneered at me.

"Oh, Hello…." I trailed with a frown, and then walking up to nurse Joy, giving her my poke balls. She took them quickly and returned with a room key, already knowing what I was going to ask next. Before she handed me the key, lily snatched it from the nurse's hand.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, annoyed that she was being so rude to Nurse Joy.

"Well, guess you owns this center?" She asked with a smirk. "My daddy! And we both agreed that you couldn't stay here!" She laughed, putting the key on the counter. "Of course, you can stay here Aaron!" She quickly added. He sighed in annoyance behind me.

"Can they do that?" I asked Nurse Joy with a blank face. She frowned sadly and nodded.

"You'll need official clearance if you want to defy the owner…" She explained sadly. My eyebrow rose.

"What kind of clearance?" Lily interrupted the nurse to answer me.

"You'd have to be… I don't know… a champion to get past him!" She laughed.

"Well, it looks like we're staying then." Aaron sighed and looked around. We made a mess!

"Oh no, I _certainly_ don't have Champion clearance." I stated and began to walk back to the door. "Aaron, why don't you stay here? I'll camp outside, since it stopped raining…as hard." I suggested as I reached the doors.

"Marina-"

"That's your name? It's stupid!" Lily laughed again. I froze at the door, my hand hovering above the glass door's handle. "It's as stupid as your outfit! I mean, Black and Orange? It's like Halloween threw up all over you!" I turned to glare at her very slowly. "Your mother was probably so uncreative that she looked outside and saw a Marina, so she called you that! And your Pokémon are Pathetic!" I had a handful of her shirt in my fist and I raised her up in the air in a flash. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Princess!" Her father yelped, scared.

"You can make fun of _me_ all you want!" I yelled at her. She flinched, but cracked a smile. "But make one crack at my _family_?" I hissed now, my voice dripping with venom. "That'll get you in the hospital." I threatened lowly, tightening my grip on her shirt before lowering her to the floor. She yelped, much like her father did, and ran to hide behind him when I released her.

"I-I –I- W-w-want Y-you O-out!" She stuttered, pointing toward the door. I glared at her before turning back to the Nurse, who was watching fearfully.

"I'm sorry for the mess we made. If you tell me where the mop is, I'll clean it up. Will you please tell me where it is?" I asked gently, smiling at the end. She shivered and pointed to a room that said 'broom closest'. I nodded at her and got the mop, like I said, and began mopping the floor. Everyone watched silently, not daring to say anything from my _say-one-word-and-I'll-kill-you _aura. When I was done, I put the mop away, and I almost made it out the door.

"Marina, could I talk to you?" A voice came from the hallway leading away from the lobby of the center. Everyone turned to see a very familiar, and yet famous person.

"Champion Cynthia! What are you doing here?" Lily gasped, but Cynthia ignored her. I widened my eyes at her.

"That depends." I answered lowly, taking a step towards the door behind me. "Talk about what?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how the _Hoenn Champion_ is doing. You know, champion/girl stuff." She answered with a smile, but it was clearly indicated to make a point.

"Hoenn champion? Yeah right." Lily snorted.

"Yeah, what she said." I replied, narrowing my eyes at Cynthia, who only seemed to smirk at me.

"Come on, Champ-"

"Cynthia, _Enough._" I hissed lowly. Lily whipped her head to me.

"Don't talk to the champion like that!" She yelled. I bowed my head at Cynthia.

"My apologies, Champion Cynthia." I replied lowly.

"Stop doing that." Cynthia now hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cynthia. Besides, didn't the Elite four want to keep the Hoenn Champion a _secret_?" I accused, raising my eyes up to her. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine be that way." She sighed again and walked away. Lily turned to me, practically fuming.

"You're so stupid! What were you thinking? Hissing at the champion like that!" She bellowed, and then pointed to the door. "Out! Now!" I shrugged and walked over to the door again, but walked back to the counter.

"When do you think they'll be all rested up?" I asked the nurse.

"Well, they are rested up already! Would you like to take them now?"

"No thank you, I wouldn't want them in the rain." I sighed and walked back to the doors, but Aaron caught my arm. "What?" I hissed without looking at him. I could hear Lily starting to yell again, but I ignored her.

"Please calm down and think rationally." He whispered, begging. I stiffened. "If you aren't going to show them your certification, at least apologize, because I will not let you stay in the rain, much less these wet clothes." He hissed now. I frowned and pulled my arm away from his grasp.

"Fine." I hissed and walked up to an outraged Lily. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I've had a rough day, and my short temper doesn't help anything." I muttered to her. She laughed in my face.

"You think you can just apologize and stay here? I don't think so." She laughed. My face went blank and looked at Aaron, raising an eyebrow. He rose both of his eyebrows at me. I turned back to her.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" I sighed.

"Tell you what," Lily started, "If you can stand an attack from my espeon, I'll let you stay here." Aaron's eyes widened.

"I don't think so." He hissed and grabbed my hand, starting to drag me out the door. Lily turned red, and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. Someone stopped us, yet again, at the door.

"Don't hold her like that!" Riley growled. Aaron stopped and turned back to him.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're dragging her out the door, when she obviously wants to stay with _me_." I shuddered at Riley's statement.

"Yeah right." Aaron laughed, but blinked in surprise when I was ripped away from him and pulled back by Riley.

"So, who do you want to go with, that scumbag or me?" Riley asked, lowing his face to mine. I stepped back quickly and hid behind Aaron, who immediately pulled me behind him. Lily laughed, hard.

"Can we go now?" I asked him quietly. Aaron nodded, and we almost walked out the door. Almost.

"You know what?" Lily asked, still laughing, "Because of that, I'll let you stay!" I frowned, but still-

"Thanks." I muttered and walked back to the counter, taking the key that was on the counter and walking away. I could hear Aaron behind me, sighing. After ten minutes of walking, we finally found our room. I opened the door and we both gasped at the sight.

One bed.

and one couch.

We slowly turned to each other, and then I made a dive for the bed, which then led to him tackling me to the ground when I was in mid-air. We both got up quickly and tried to jump for the bed, when Aaron-

"Stop!" He exclaimed. I came to a stop and looked at him surprised. "We are still wet. We need to change before we even think about touching the furniture." He explained. I nodded, but like before, we both turned to the bathroom door slowly, and then back to each other. We both took off at the same time, but I made it first because Aaron was tripped. By the wall. Not my fault his foot ran into it! I ran into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. I did my victory dance while Aaron ran into the door.

"Not fair!" He exclaimed while I laughed.

"It's not my fault you're a klutz- WOAH!" I yelled as I fell to the ground thanks to the bar of soap on the ground. I'm sure he heard the crash, because then he started laughing his head off. I pushed myself off the ground and growled at him.

"You were saying?" He asked jokily through the door. An evil smile spread across my face.

"I was saying that I'm taking a loooonnnngg shower." I stated, starting the water.

"WHAT? Marina!"

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"It is to me!" I giggled, taking off my bandana and hair ties. He didn't argue anymore. I took my time in the shower, and then stepped out slowly, putting on an orange, long t-shirt and some black shorts before brushing my hair and then stepping out of the bathroom. Needless to say I was shocked when I saw Aaron lying on the bed, reading a book, _shirtless_, wearing long black shorts, _completely dry_. He looked up at me when I came out of the bathroom and smirked at my expression, which I could imagine was a surprised look combined with a blushing face.

"You didn't think I'd wait for you to finish did you?" He asked, his gaze returning to his book. I sighed and made my way over to the couch, then plopped down on it. Aaron turned the lamp off, and the light in the room was replaced by darkness. I didn't sleep, of course, but I just waited. There was a library here right? I could go do some research on….some things.

***IN THE MORNING***

I was already changed and ready to go when Aaron woke up.

"Come on! We have to meet them at the entrance. They should be here in about an hour." I explained, looking at my badges. Aaron groggily got up and walked into the bathroom.

***AN HOUR LATER***

"Come on Aaron! Misty's going to kill us if we're late!" I exclaimed as we ran to the tunnel. We got there just in time to see the whole group, along with two other mysterious people come out of the tunnel. I hugged everyone, and something strange happened when Gucci walked out of the tunnel.

"GUCCI!" I yelled and hugged her. She stood there awkwardly, patting my back. "You have no idea how much I missed your _light_ insults!" I smiled and let go of her. She gave me a weird look. I directed my attention to the new people. One of them was a boy with green hair and eyes. He wore a purple jacket with short sleeves and a long-sleeved black shirt and some green jeans. The girl with him had the same bandana as me, except it was overall green with a white Hoenn sign. She had light brown hair and sapphire eyes and wore a long red shirt with a black collar and a white line going down the middle, with two white poke balls on her waist, one on each side of the white line. She was wearing black biker shorts with some yellowish sneakers and a green bag on her waist. I blinked at them. The girl turned to me.

"Oh! You must be Ash's little sister!" Do we really look _that_ alike? "I'm May! I used to travel with your brother! And this is Drew!" She introduced, pointing to the boy at the end. He waved and flipped his hair, but didn't say anything. I frowned at him, but smiled at May.

"Hello May! I'm Marina and this is Aaron." I smiled.

"Yo." Aaron acknowledged before turning to Kaleb.

"How do you know the…uh… group?" I asked curiously. Misty stepped in.

"May and I met when I visited ash in Hoenn!" She explained. I nodded, but was a little unnerved about the mention of Hoenn.

"Well, let's go everyone! To the gym!" Misty called and started leading to whole group, which now consisted of… ten people. I stopped.

"Uh actually guys, I have to do some research at the library here…" I trailed, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"Why?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Pure curiosity." I stated, "Of something…" I added quickly when I saw Kaleb's face fall, but then I trailed, "that I need to see…" I tried to explain.

"What do you need to see?" She asked again.

"Uh…well…"I sighed in defeat. "Personal reasons Misty." I muttered, not really wanting to re-call the events that I wanted to research. She nodded in understanding, and the group walked away towards the gym. I hurried off to the library. It was huge! I walked in and there were bookshelves piled with book everywhere. I walked around, looking at book titles to see if anything would ignite my memories. There were a couple.

How Lightning Works

Pokémon Legends

Team Rocket History

And

Team Galactic History.

I have no idea how all of them are connected, but I picked them off their shelves, carrying them to the third floor and setting them on a nearby table. I sat down and picked up How Lightning Works first. I skimmed through the pages, until I found a fact that was useful.

"_Lightning cannot be controlled without years of practice and unimaginable power."_

Thinking about Rai, it could control lightning. It was chasing Deoxys! It created a lighting barrier around me. Whatever 'Rai' is, it has to be an experienced and powerful thing. I picked up the next book, Pokémon Legends, and skimmed through the pages. Assuming Rai was a Pokémon, I looked at electric types legendaries in the book. There was Zapdos, but that's all I found. There's a page that started to say: Electric Legend, but then it was cut off, as the page was ripped out. I sighed in annoyance and picked up Team Rocket History. I sneered at the cover. Giovanni was on it, sitting in a chair with his Persian. I almost threw the book across the room, but something made me stop and look through it. My eyes stopped on one part of the book.

"_Giovanni married a woman who already had two children. A year later, they were divorced for unexplainable reasons…" _

Ha-ha, serves him right! He should remain unhappy. But the book goes on and on about his accomplishments and what team rocket has done in the past. I put the book down and grabbed the next book. Team Galactic History. There was a last name in the book that surprised me.

_Shinji_

I read on.

"_The Shinji family name has been in the organization for many years, but abruptly stopped with Daniel Shinji." _

Who's Daniel? Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't get why you don't defy the Elite four." She asked. I whipped my head around to see Cynthia standing next to me with 'Team Rocket History' in her hands, skimming through the pages.

"I don't know why, myself." I sighed, returning to 'Team Galactic History'.

"I don't understand why they want to keep you a secret." She sighed, sitting down next to me. I shook my head.

"Wallace's pride. He said something about never being able to show his face again if everyone found out he was beat by a twelve year old." I explained, sighing as well.

"You are strong though, you know that, right?" Cynthia asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"Of course I do. What other twelve year old would be able to beat Wallace?"

"Aaron."

"He's an exception." I sighed, looking back in the book.

"What are you looking up anyway?" She asked, eyeing my book choices.

"No idea." I replied, continuing to read. I could feel her smirk.

"Same old, same old, huh?" I only nodded in reply. "Well, I gotta go, see ya soon." She stated and started going down the stairs.

"Alright, bye Cynthia." I replied as she left.

"Good bye Marina." She stated and left. I don't know how long I was reading for, but the next thing I know; another familiar voice interrupted my reading.

"My, my, what do we have here?" It asked. My eyes widened in recognition. "Why is my Metaphorical granddaughter by herself in the Library?" He asked. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Grandfather, Metaphorically." I greeted as he sat across from me. He chuckled.

"So? Where is everyone?"

"The whole group is at the gym at the moment, and I am here reading."

"Not to be rude, but, why are you here? You love battles."

"I know. I just needed to research some things."

"As do I." He stated, looking at the table.

"Something you need?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, yes." He stated with a smile. I smiled back.

"Nothing's too much trouble, Grandfather. Now what do you need?"

"Well, I'm doing research on Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie, and I need to get information on all of them. Spottings of these mythical Pokémon are usually in the three lakes of Sinnoh."

"Three lakes of Sinnoh?"

"Yes, you see, Mesprite resides in Lake Verity, Azelf resides in Lake Valor, and Uxie resides in Lake Acuity. Can I ask you to go to these three lakes and bring me any information you can about these Pokémon?" I nodded in reply. "Fantastic! Well then-" He was interrupted when the ground started shaking. It ended after about a minute, but bookshelves were now knocked over, and fallen books were everywhere. "Are you alright?" Grandfather asked as he helped me up. I nodded.

"What was that?"

"I do not know, let's go outside to see. We must be careful, there might be a chance of an aftershock." He explained. I followed him downstairs, and then out of the library. I immediately heard someone yell my name. I turned to see the whole group making it's way over to us.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked, checking me over for injuries.

"Yes I'm fine! It's not like I-" I stopped, "Wait a minute. You thought _I_ did that, didn't you?" I hissed. He stepped back.

"Me? No!" He exclaimed, unconvincingly.

"Oh, just admit it!"

"Admit what? I didn't say anything!"

"But you thought it!"

"Children, enough." Grandfather sighed. Aaron turned to him in surprise.

"Grandpa!" He gasped. Grandfather smiled at him.

"Hello, grandson."

"Professor, what was that shaking?" May asked. Grandfather turned serious.

"It certainly was not a natural occurrence-"

"Hey Twerp!" Another familiar voice interrupted him. I turned again to see Lily and Riley running towards us.

"Oh great." I sighed as they caught up.

"What was that?" Lily asked in awe.

"Like I said, it wasn't a natural occurrence." Lily's dad suddenly ran up to us. Poor Grandfather, always getting interrupted.

"Hey Everyone, Something big just happened! They're saying there was a huge explosion in Lake Valor and Team Galactic caused it!" He explained quickly. Just then, RayRay slipped onto my shoulders again, and we both looked at each other.

Team Galactic?

_And so it begins…_

* * *

**Well, there's May and Drew! And Cynthia! Oh yeah, it's beggining alright! Join me soon for the Next Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	20. I Can't Believe It, I Won't Believe It!

**And so it did begin! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, Only the OCs**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, We'll have three teams of four, since there are twelve of you kids. Team 1 will consist of Drew, May, Kaleb and Cheryl. Team 2 consists of Misty, Joy, Barry, and Gucci. Team three consists of Aaron, Marina, and you two." Grandfather commanded, which we all obeyed to. "You and I will go back to my lab in Sandgem to see what we can do with technology." He explained further to Lily's father. He nodded with determination. "Team one will go to Lake Verity, Team two will go to Lake Acuity, and team three will be going into the line of fire, Lake Valor. I wish you all the best of luck." He continued to explained. "Please be careful." We nodded and tried to figure out how we were all getting there.

"We'll go on Drew's Flygon, but we need one poke flying Pokémon to get there." Cheryl stated.

"Here, take Salemance, I just got him back." Gucci replied and tossed a poke ball to her sister. Her sister smiled in thanks and sent out Gucci's Salemance. Team one was about to leave, when- "Please, be careful Cheryl." Gucci stated as she looked solemnly in her little sisters eyes. Cheryl nodded seriously.

"You too Kaleb." Aaron added while looking at his younger brother. Kaleb smiled.

"How weak do you think I am?"

"Kaleb, he's serious." I stated simply as her smiled.

"I know, don't worry sis! I'll be safe!" He smiled and then Team one lifted into the air, and then left.

"Alright, Team one is gone, Team two is next." Grandfather explained.

"Well, I have a dragonite." Barry replied and got him out.

"We need one more for team two." Grandfather stated.

"Take Charizard." Aaron said suddenly, tossing them the poke ball. Joy caught it and released Charizard. "Listen bud, this is really important, take Misty and Joy to Lake Acuity, and make sure Gucci and Barry follow you." Aaron commanded, to which Charizard simply nodded at. Team two readied themselves.

"You all be careful now." I warned as they lifted into the air.

"Please, Marina, The only one we really need to care about being reckless is you." Gucci laughed. I smiled.

"Are you kidding? I basically live out emergency rescue missions!" I laughed as well.

"Don't get hurt now! I don't want o have to come back and whack you with my mallet over, and over, and over again!" Misty threatened. I smiled again and waved as they flew off, and then turned back to the others.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I motion RayRay off my shoulder. Lily started complaining.

"How? The only flying Pokémon we have in the group was Charizard! And even if you did have one, we still wouldn't all be able to get there!" She whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes. RayRay started flying in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, that little thing? No one's gonna fit on that pathetic thing!" She chuckled. RayRay and I both whipped our heads to her.

"RayRay, let's go." I stated, glaring at Lily. He nodded and grew to his full size, then roared right in Lily's face. She was terrified!

"Alright, so maybe he isn't pathetic!" She squeaked out from behind Riley. I snorted and hopped on, with Aaron behind me, Lily behind him, and Riley at the end.

"See ya soon!" I exclaimed as we took off. Lave Valor wasn't that far away. We landed outside of the lakefront and snuck in. There was no water in the lake. I realized what had happened now. They blew it up. They had the _nerve_ to blow it up! Galactic grunts were crawling all over this place. We raced into the scene, not being noticed by most of the grunts. One of them spotted us, so Riley broke away and fought him. We ran into some more trouble on the way up, which lily so bravely decided to fight off. We kept running passed surprised grunts, most of them not even bothering to stop us… but the only reason they wouldn't is if they knew they already won… NO! We can do this! We kept running when a couple of grunts blocked our way.

"I'll fight them, go!" Aaron commanded, getting out two poke balls, or his Electrive and Armaldo. I nodded and ran ahead, running into a dark cavern, without hesitation, mind you. A boy that was wearing a Team Galactic Commander suit was standing there, talking on a phone of some sort. He had blue hair that curled up into two horns and blue eyes.

"The mission succeeded without a hitch. Everything is going according to plan sir. Saturn, Out." He said into the phone. After he closed it, he turned to me, surprised.

"I recognize your face! You're the kid who raided Veilstone HQ! How dare you show up here! No matter, you've already lost." He smirked. I sneered at him.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I growled at him.

"Now, now, no need to get vicious child. I am Saturn; one of team galactic's commanders. And you are?"

"Marina Ketchum."

"Well, Marina, I regret to inform you that it is too late. Azelf has been transported to HQ already." He laughed. I growled at him, but turned to leave. "You won't be able to save them!"

"You think I couldn't raid your Precious HQ a second time?" I smirked. He growled and sent out a Kadabra. I snorted and sent out Absul.

"Kadabra, use confusion!" Saturn commanded.

"_Dodge and use magical wind."_ Absul complied without hesitation, and Kadabra was K-O'd. During the time it took Saturn to snap out of his surprise and get out his next Pokémon, which was a while, I heard crashes and explosions outside. I hope Aaron's alright…

"Go Bronzor!" Saturn growled. "Use Gyro Ball!"

"_Dodge and use Night Slash, followed up by flamethrower." _The Gyro Ball barely grazed Absul, and then used his night slash attack on the bronzor, which did absolutely nothing to Bronzor, except cause him and his master to break out into a fit of laughter. I smirked as they were distracted, and then Absul burnt the _steel_ type to a crisp. Saturn yelled out in frustration. There were small explosions coming from outside now…

"Go, Toxicroak!" Saturn yelled now. "Use poison Jab!"

"_Knock him out with Psycho Cut."_I ordered gently. Poison Jab grazed his leg, momentarily slowing him down, but as he fell to the ground, Absul delivered the final move, knocking Toxicroak out by slamming into him with Psycho Cut.

"Gah! Even I, A Galactic Commander, only managed to buy us time? Well… that's okay. You don't understand the flow of time. Team Galactic will Grow across the universe, and create a new one! By now, Mars should've collected Mesprite from Lake Verity…" My eyes widened as I ran out of cavern, returning Absul in the process. Everyone had stopped fighting, the grunts were defeated, and Lily, Riley, and Aaron were running towards me. RayRay flew off my shoulders quickly and flew to full size once more, before I jumped on him, helping everyone up as we passed them.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Lake Verity." I stated lowly, aggravation in my voice.

"What happened to Azelf?" I didn't respond. "Marina, what happened to Azelf?" Aaron asked again.

"They got him and transported him to HQ by the time we got there." I sighed in defeat. Gasps were heard behind me.

"You let them get Azelf?" Lily yelled. I whipped my head to her.

"Listen, If there was a way I could've saved Azelf, I would've done it! Don't you think I feel guilty enough for letting them get away with Azelf? What matters now is that we make sure they don't get Mesprite or Uxie, or else they'll finish with their plans." I yelled, turning my heads forward. It was silent until we got to Lake Verity. I jumped off and took off running before RayRay landed. I had to make it. What if they got Mesprite, or hurt Kaleb, Cheryl, May, or Drew? I ran in to find the grunts standing there, not even attempting to stop me when they saw me. My eyes widened. Not again…. I saw the whole group being cornered by Mars, with Drew standing protectively in front of May, who was hiding Kaleb and Cheryl behind her back. Mars was closing in on them with her Purugly. I growled and sent out Swamp quickly.

"Mars!" I yelled, getting her attention. She turned to me with a surprised face.

"Ah, so it's you again." She commented, staring at me and stopping her approach on the group. "You come to fight again?"

"Where is Mesprite?" I yelled after making sure the group was out of Mars' reach. Mesprite was nowhere to be seen. Mars smirked at me.

"Judging by the position of the sun, already at HQ." She stated. I growled in frustration. She wanted to fight, but I had no time for that.

"Purugly, use scratch!" Mars commanded suddenly.

"_Muddy water!" _I yelled my mind. In a few seconds, Mars and her Purugly were covered in muddy water, and Purugly was K-O'd.

"Go, Golbat!"

"_Surf!"_ Golbat was knocked out in seconds.

"Go, Bronzor!"

"_Boiling water!" _I yelled in my mind again. I really did not have the patience to put up with Mars when I could be in Lake Acuity, fighting to save Uxie. I just hope Misty, Joy, Barry, and Gucci can beat them, or at least hold them off. I motioned Team one to follow me back to RayRay and we all got on.

"Did you-"

"No Lily. It was too late." I growled lowly as RayRay took off. "Everyone, hold on tight!" I ordered, which they complied to. _"Extreme speed!" _

We were there in about a minute, despite the sudden low temperature and biting cold winds. We all jumped off quickly and ran in, only to find the rest of the group there, on their knees, alone. Everyone froze. I took a hesitant step forward.

"Misty?" I asked her gently. She looked broken….

"Marina…we... we couldn't stop them…" She cried, not looking at us. My eyes widened and I gasped shortly before taking a short step backwards, and then falling to my knees as well.

_We have failed._

* * *

**Oh no, what happens now? Thanks for reviewing and please review if you already haven't! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	21. Stuck, are we?

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! As in thanks the following people get cookies!**

**Pokefanatic**

**Positive Energy (X5)**

**mysterygirl123**

**Krissy**

**and No name! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only the OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like we stood there for hours. No one said anything. Not even the wind blew through the trees, like before. I was numb… We lost… we failed to save Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie… It's all my fault! If I paid attention to what Team Galactic was doing… if I asked Dan what they were up to… if I wasn't so carefree… I would've been able to save them in time! I looked at everyone's faces. Their faces were mixed with shock, despair, and anger. I turned my gaze to the ground which was covered in snow. Someone decided to do something about the mood.

"You!"Lily hissed and pointed at me. My gaze shifted in her direction, but still at the ground. "This is your fault!" Don't you think I already know that? "If you would've commanded those grunts at the island to tell you everything they know, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Well, no duh. "If this is how you act, I can only wonder what the rest of your stupid family is like!" That did it. Something in my gut snapped, and I felt this awful feeling. My eyes flashed up to Lily as soon as the words left her mouth. I got up slowly and started walking towards where she sat.

"Marina." Aaron's voice echoed through my mind. I turned to glare at him, but his appearance made me stop and widen my eyes. He looked normal, except the angry face, but his eyes…they weren't the icy blue I've come to live with…they were blood red. Why did those eyes remind me of something. His eyes seemed to widen as well.

"What?" I snapped, still wondering where I've seen those eyes before, and why his eyes changed color.

"Would you just relax?" He snapped back. I took a step toward him.

"Relax?" I growled at him. He took a step toward me as well.

"You're being overly dramatic!"

"Overly dramatic?" I roared, taking another step toward him.

"YES! We can get them back!" Another step.

"It's not your fault though!" Step.

"It's not yours either!" Step. Our noses were practically touching. I glared defiantly at him.

"Yes it is! If I just got some information from Dan! If I actually looked at what Team Galactic was planning when I raided their HQ! If I-"

"If you what? Stop dwelling on the past! The important thing is we get back to Veilstone and raid their HQ, and save Mesprite, Azelf, and Uxie, this whole thing would be over! I shook my head, sinking to my knees again. "What? You're just gonna sit there and be depressed?"

"It's not just that!" I yelled up at him with my eyes closed. I couldn't bare to see his face. There was a pause.

"What do you mean?" He hissed lowly. I opened my eyes and stared at the ground.

"Aaron, they aren't planning to keep Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie, I can tell you that. They've been saying it over and over again. 'To create a new universe, that is our goal'. Well, what do you think they're going to do to _this_ universe? Just _leave_ it? Besides, the powers of Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie aren't great enough to create that, even combined! ...no, it goes way farther that just capturing Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie. I don't know exactly what they're planning, but it's going to be big. You saw the blizzard we went through to get here! You felt it for a split second, and you can feel it now! We won't be able to get to Veilstone for a couple of days, no matter how powerful Pokémon we take. Face it; we can't do anything about it, at least not now." I explained sadly. Everyone gasped.

"How do you know all of this?" Lily yelled again. My eyes flashed up to her again.

"Put two and two together." I hissed. She screeched in horror. "What?" I hissed.

"Your eyes are red!" She yelled in fear. My eyebrows knit together. Aaron turned to her and she screeched again. "Yours are too!" Aaron and I turned back to each other. I could see my reflection in his eyes, and indeed, Lily was right. My eyes were just as blood red as his.

"_Everyone needs to calm down." _I heard in my mind. My head whipped to the source of this new voice and I saw two pairs of red eyes staring back at me. Aaron looked over too, and we both nodded taking deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, Aaron's eyes were icy again, and he looked relieved. I looked to where the reed eyes were, and frowned when I saw they disappeared.

"Now, what we need to do is get back to Veilstone as fast as possible, RayRay, how long will it be before we can fly back?" I asked him.

"_We can leave tomorrow morning. Right now, we have to get to Snowpoint." _I nodded in agreement.

"Well, since we're stuck in Snowpoint, we are off to see Candace!" I exclaimed, getting up and walking out of the lakefront. I could just feel the weird looks on my back. Misty caught up with me.

"Okay, you were just despair and disaster a minute ago, and now you're all smiley and sunshine! What's going on?" She asked while we walked. Everyone crowded around to hear my answer.

"Well like Aaron said, we can't dwell on the past for too long, or else they'd get ahead. And that would be really bad, because we still do have a slight chance of saving everyone. And I'm putting all my concentration on that chance!" I explained, looking around at the scene. It was freezing, so everyone picked up the pace, desperate to get to a warm place. The trees were covered in snow, and the ground was littered with white snowflakes, which were still falling from the sky. We were truly walking through a winter wonderland. "Besides," I started with a smile, "I have connections." I giggled as we walked, more like ran, into town. The poke canter wasn't that far away, and we let the nurse take all of our Pokémon to rest, while each of us rested on the couches in the lobby. About an hour later, our Pokémon were ready to go. In that hour of waiting and resting, I made some calls….

"Alright everyone, Let's go pay a little visit to Candace!" I exclaimed after we got our Pokémon. We ran out of the poke center and quickly into the gym. Candace was already there waiting. "Candace, what's up?" I exclaimed again and slid down the ice that surrounded the battle field, giving her a high-five as I slid past her.

"Nothing much! But I got your call!" She stated seriously. I nodded with a knowing smile, and she nodded back, which gave me a huge smile. "Now, who would like to fight me?" Kaleb, Aaron, Gucci, and Barry stepped towards her. She nodded to them.

"Who's first?" They looked at each other, and then Kaleb stepped up.

"I am. My name's Kaleb, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Candace, and I've been looking for some excitement all day! Will you give it to me?"

"You can bet on it!" Kaleb called back confidently, sending out Budew. Candace nodded and sent out her snover.

"Snover use Ice shard!"

"Dauvstsb!" Wow. Kaleb is smart! Candace didn't know what happened next, but Budew dodged the ice shard, and then used Venom Shock, followed by sludge Bomb. So, Dauvstsb translates to 'Dodge And Use Venom Shock Then Sludge Bomb'. Since poison is super effective to Snover, snover had fainted. Candace blinked.

"WOW! I have never seen anything like that! Here's your badge! Great job! I was honestly very confused!" She exclaimed, tossing Kaleb his badge. He smiled at her, and then sat down in the stands. Gucci was up next. "Go, sneasel!" Gucci smirked.

"Go, Blaziken!" Uh-oh. Candace is in trouble now; Fire types are super effective to ice types as well.

"Sneasel, use ice beam!"

"Counter with Flame thrower!" Ice met fire, and it was an even amount of strength. Suddenly, the ice started to retreat, and the fire was overpowering it, melting it down. Sneasel was burnt badly.

"Sneasel, Rest!"

"Don't let it sleep with Fire blast!" Gucci countered quickly. Her Blaziken nodded, and hit the sneasel before it could start regaining health. Sneasel was knocked unconscious and Candace tossed Gucci her badge. "Thanks!" She exclaimed, giving her Blaziken a high five and sitting down with us. How did I ever think Gucci was bad? I know she acts rude and all… but something must've changed… At least she's better Than Karin, or even worse…Lily. Gucci has never made a comment about my Family or Pokémon… that I can remember. Barry stepped up next, sending out his Empoleon, which is half resistant to ice.

"Go Medicham!" Oh, well, now Barry is in trouble. Empoleon is weak to fighting types. "Use brick break!"

"Counter!" Barry called with a smile. Empoleon pushed Medicham's fist off of him and pushed Medicham back a few feet. "Now, use metal claw!"

"Medicham, Protect!"

"Empoleon, Feint!" Candace gasped as feint went through Medicham's protect barrier and hit Medicham head on. "Now Hydro Pump!" Medicham took the hit head on, and was knocked unconscious. Candace smiled and tossed Barry his badge. Finally, Aaron stepped up to the field. Candace sent out her Abomasnow, and Aaron sent out his beloved Charizard. Charizard didn't say a word as the fought began.

"Abomasnow, use avalanche!" Suddenly, the ice that surrounded the field broke off and headed straight for Charizard.

"Charizard, Use flamethrower!" Aaron called. Candace smirked.

"Hate to break it to ya, but Avalanche comes from all around you, not just in one direction.

"Spin!" Aaron commanded. Candace gasped as she watched Charizard spin in circles, melting all of the ice, and she could get her chance since Charizard left no opening for her Abomasnow to get through.

"Ice shard!"

"Flare Blitz!" Needless to say, Abomasnow was out cold. Aaron thanked and returned Charizard as Candace handed him a badge.

"Congratulations! You have all won the Snowpoint City badge! I wish you all luck against HQ! So, when will you need my students and I?" She asked me at the end. I smirked.

"Soon. We'll need to raid HQ first, and then if they're planning anything big, which they probably are, Plan A goes into action." I explained seriously. Everyone nodded and we all left. Suddenly, it wasn't as cold outside, despite it being around nine at night.

"RayRay, what happened?" I asked him curiously.

"_It looks like the Blizzard has ended unexpectedly… you can thank Suicune for that." _I laughed.

"THANK YOU SUICUNE!" I yelled loudly. I could've sworn a heard a distant 'you're welcome'. RayRay grew again, and we all got on, held on tightly, and we were off. RayRay used extreme speed again, and we were in Veilstone in a minute. We all ran silently, not wanting to tip off our location. Gucci stopped suddenly, gasping and pointing to a nearby wall. We all stopped as well, and I almost laughed at the sight. Wanted posters, with pictures of all of us, were covering the wall. I smirked.

So we're fugitives now?

That's alright.

We fugitives have a plan.

* * *

**Oooo! What's the plan? I hope you enjoyed ! Leave a review and tell me what you think! I can tell you, this is going to be chaotic! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	22. Reinforcements?

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and Hiya get's a cookie! I know these chapters are short, but they are really good places to stop them and keep you wondering what's happening next! I can't resist!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only the OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We ran through the night, desperately trying to not make a sound while we found our destination. There is was.

Veilstone City Gym.

And who was waiting there with the doors open?

Maylene.

She's awesome.

She saw us and quickly ushered us in, then locked the doors behind us.

"It's good that you all made it! Are you sure you went by undetected?" She asked as we all sat on the ground. I nodded. A familiar person walked through the back door, followed by an unfamiliar person who looked almost identical to him.

"Reggie!" We all exclaimed quietly as he brought us hot chocolate. He smiled at us and passed out the hot chocolate silently.

"Who is that?" Joy asked as the unfamiliar face walked up to us with a scowl.

"Everyone, this is Paul, our brother." Reggie introduced, wrapping an arm around 'Paul'. Paul said nothing in response. Aaron got up to greet his brother, while Kaleb stayed on the ground, mumbling angrily. Paul scowled at him.

"Pathetic." He spat at Kaleb, who turned and started yelling at him.

"Who you calling pathetic?" Kaleb hissed. Aaron and Reggie tried to break up the argument, which really consisted of Paul being cruel and Kaleb basically launching himself at Paul.

"Guys, could you try to keep it down? I'm trying to make a call." I asked them quietly, holding my poke gear in front of me. Most noises seemed to stop as the device rang. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and a familiar voice replaced it.

"Hello?" His gruff voice asked the gear.

"Drake." I acknowledged quickly.

"Hello Ma'am. Nice to hear from you again. How have you been?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine, for now anyway, but…" I trailed, seriousness laced in my voice.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked. I was about to answer when someone else's voice filled the device.

"Is that Marina? HELLO GIRL!" Phoebe's voice rang out. I sighed.

"Hello Phoebe, now what I was saying-"

"Oh, is that Marina? Tell her I said Hello." Glacia stated. I sighed again.

"Hello Glacia, now-"

"Oi! Yo, Marina." Sydney greeted as well.

"Yes, Hello Sydney, now-"

"Oh! Tell Marina I found out where you can find that rare Ice stone!"

"Hi Steven, now, back to what I was say-"

"Oh, hello Marina."

"Hello Wallace, now-"

"So what's up?" They all asked at the same time. I could feel myself twitching.

"I need to explain a situation in the Sinnoh Region-"

"What Happened? Did you blow something up again?" Wallace asked. I sighed loudly.

"Do I need to fly back to Hoenn right now?"

"No Ma'am!" They all yelled into the phone.

"Good, now, there's a situation here in Sinnoh that needs to be dealt with. I need the Emergency-Disaster squad over here as soon as possible, as in tomorrow afternoon." I commanded into the phone. They didn't respond until moments later.

"Is it that serious?" Glacia asked, awed.

"Yes. Now, can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, now I expect to see the squad here, in Veilstone City, tomorrow. Good luck. I'll talk to all of you soon." I sighed as they said their goodbyes and shut the gear. A bunch of people eyed me suspiciously. "What?"

"Why do the Hoenn Elite Four answer to you?" Drew asked. The others seemed to be thinking the same.

"Well, I am very good friends with the Champion over there."

"But Wallace is the Champion." Paul pointed out.

"No, Wallace was beaten recently by someone." May replied.

"May's right." Drew agreed. Paul smirked at him.

"Looks like someone's whipped." Drew growled at him, but May calmed him down.

"Look who's talking." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I seem to recall you eyeing Dawn when I was visiting." Paul twitched.

"What? I don't like Troublesome!"

"Oh, he's already got a nickname for her!" Maylene coo-ed. Paul growled, but stayed silent.

"So, who's the new champion?" Barry asked. Everyone looked around awkwardly. "What?"

"Well, we…don't know…" May replied sheepishly. Paul smirked again.

"Well, then-" Paul was interrupted by May.

"You shut it Mister! The Elite Four didn't want the new champion found out, so they kept him a secret!" I frowned.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I mumbled lowly.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Paul fired back. I frowned at him.

"Did I not say I was really good friends with the Champion a minute ago?"

"Well, then if you are, who is it?" Drew asked smugly.

"I promised not to tell anyone." I frowned again.

"That translates to not knowing." Paul spat. I frowned again, sipping some of my hot chocolate.

"So why do you think the Elite Four listened to someone like me?" I asked. No answer was heard. "I thought so." I looked at the glass doors of the gym, and almost screamed when I saw someone staring at us through them. I shot up to me feet instantly. Maylene looked over and let that person in. When I saw who it was, I wish she didn't.

"Why did you let him in?" I asked her, slightly angered.

"He said he would help us. We can't take on Team Galactic alone!"

"And we won't. But, Him?" I hissed, turning my gaze back to that man. Aaron stood up as well when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, _Giovanni_?" Aaron hissed. Giovanni smirked.

"I only come with a proposition." He informed. I growled at him.

"Whatever it is, we don't want it." I hissed as well.

"Oh, I'm sure you would need all the help you can get! After all, Team Galactic does have the three lake guardians in their grasp, immense power in their hands."

"How do you know about that?" Misty joined us.

"News spreads fast around the organizations. Besides, I only offer _my_ organization to help bring Galactic down."

"And what makes you think we'll trust you if we agree?" I asked, scowling at him.

"Nothing, but at the moment, it's all that you've got."

"At the moment." I repeated, threateningly.

"Trust me, when your forces get here tomorrow, it'll already be too late. Team Galactic will have won." I sneered at the ground.

"Unfortunately, He's right." Aaron hissed. "We've got no other choice. Even if we are pretty strong, there are too many grunts." Giovanni smirked.

"Alright, to prove you really are with us, by all means, join us in invading Galactic HQ." I hissed, not liking this.

"It is settled then. Team Rocket will accompany you through the raid, and then to Team Galactic's bigger plan."

"How do you-" Joy was cut off.

"Like I said, Information spreads fast through organizations."

"So you know what's going to happen already." I stated. He shook his head.

"Even if Information spreads, it's never enough information. We've only been tipped off that something bigger is coming than just a measly raid." I scowled at him again.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, with Team Rocket, at the Team Galactic HQ entrance tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn." I informed, to which he nodded. "Now, out." I commanded harshly. He smirked one last time, before leaving the Gym. Maylene locked the doors again.

"Everybody, get some sleep." Aaron started to explain, "We'll be getting up early, and unfortunately, be meeting up with team Rocket. Be rested, because tomorrow is going to be a big day!" Everyone nodded and went to sleep moments later. Well, one of us pretneding to sleep, but, you know, whatever.

So,

Our gang

Fighting alongside with Team Rocket?

I don't like it.

But it's all that we've got at the moment.

But still,

You never know when plans could…

_Change_

Unexpectedly….

* * *

**Oooooo! More suspense! The raid Begins tommorrow! Leave your reviews and Join your sides! I'll see ya soon with the next chapter! Things are starting to build up! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	23. The Invasion

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating earlier, but I kept getting distracted... and I sat there and planned for a while. Positive Energy, You get another cookie! Congrats! This chapter is slightly longer than others, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Pokemon, only the OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was up and ready by five. I had already snuck out and called some more people while everyone was asleep.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey mom." I whispered into the phone as Nurse Joy watched the doors to the poke center nervously.

"M-marina? It's one in the morning, what do you want?" Mom asked groggily. I frowned.

"Mom, I have to keep it down. Something's going to happen tomorrow….I don't know what exactly… but it won't be good." I started to explain lowly. She immediately became serious.

"Oh." Was all she said, wanting me to continue.

"Mom, If…if we fail…which believe me, it's a fifty-fifty chance as of now, but…if we fail… I just want you to know I'm sorry, and that I love you."

"Marina, sweetie, I know you won't fail." Mom smiled. I frowned at her.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because you are definitely your father's daughter… you and your brother have been accomplishing impossible tasks ever since you started your journeys. Think about what you've done! You were champion at the age of twelve, and still are a year later! You captured a legendary already, you beaten organizations and stopped them from destroying the world before! What makes you think you can't stop whatever's coming now?" She explained. I smiled at her.

"I don't know, I'm just getting lazy, I guess. "

"Marina, I know you can do this." Suddenly, the nurse became nervous.

"Marina, they're coming!" She whispered urgently. I turned back to Mom with a sad smile.

"I have to go now Mom, I love you."

"Okay honey, just remember, I believe in you. Good luck! I'm so proud of you, and your father would be too! Good bye! I love you!" I shut off the phone and dived behind the counter. I heard people come in.

"May I help you?" She asked them.

"We're here because one of the fugitives was sighted here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" One of them asked.

"No, I can't say I do." The nurse replied easily.

"Alright, thank you." They said and then left. We both let out relieved sighs, and I got up and made a few more calls. At around two, I snuck back to the gym, slipped through the doors, and locked them again.

"Where have you been?" Someone asked behind me. I froze and turned around to see everyone up.

"I had to make a few more calls…" I trialed and walked back to my sleeping bag.

"You know that was dangerous right?" Riley asked, tired. I nodded.

"Just making a few, precautions." I reassured. It was silent. "You all called your families, right?" I asked, unsure. To my relief, everyone nodded. "Good. Well, let's get some sleep." I replied and lay down. For the first time in about a week… I got some sleep. And for the first time since I woke up from my coma,

I didn't have a nightmare.

_**Flashback over.**_

We all walked silently through dusk, yet strongly and unafraid. We were ready. Paul, Reggie, and Maylene joined us for the raid. I just hope we're ready for what comes after this. Giovanni and his forces were already waiting for us in front of the building, but hidden in plain sight. I nodded to him, and we began to talk about our entrance.

"How are we going to do this?" Drew asked as we all joined together in a circle.

"Giovanni's men will be invading from all sides, left right, up, down, you name it. We on the other hand, will need to dress in Team rocket clothing in order to hide ourselves from the enemy. We don't want to be found out entering Galactic HQ as 'the kids everyone's after' or else, they'd get us. We will be accompanying Giovanni up to the top floor, where one of my sources says their leader and the Sinnoh Lake trio are hiding."

"Source?" Giovanni asked curiously.

"Someone I know and trust. We'll take a big group with us, so it looks like Giovanni has taken a defensive squad with him. As the grunts start to wither us down, we'll break off and fight. Everyone understand?" I explained quickly. They nodded in agreement. I turned to Giovanni. "Our costumes?" He handed them to us, and we put them on over our clothes. "Now, everyone change your signature appearance!" I explained, taking off my Bandana and letting my hair loose from their pig tails. Gucci took off her bandana as well, Misty let her hair down from her side ponytail, Aaron took off his goggles, Reggie let his hair down completely, Riley took off his hat, Drew messed his hair up a little, May took off her bandana as well and brushed her hair straight down, Barry ruffled his hair and took off his scarf, Lily tied her long bangs together in the back in a crown like motion, Joy put her hair up in a high ponytail, Cheryl did the same as Joy, Maylene brushed her hair straight down like May, Kaleb stuck his hair up somehow, and finally Paul tied his hair in a short pony-tail (Which was HILARIOUS!). Now we were completely ready. Giovanni got out a walkie talkie.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" He asked us. We nodded. He pulled up the walkie talkie."Alright, on my mark, all squads invade. Are you all ready?" Various Yes sirs' were heard. "On your mark, get set… Invade!" He yelled. All was silent for a second, and then it started. Rockets were crawling all over the building! I don't know how Giovanni did it, but it was sneaky. A couple of Rockets joined us, and we began to run into the entrance. War had already broken out. Rockets and Galactics were fighting everywhere, so it wasn't that hard to slip past them and run up many stories. Finally, we began to separate. Riley was the first one that broke off to fight a grunt in the way. We were picked off one by one after that. Next was Paul, after him was Reggie, Maylene, Drew, May, Lily, Gucci, Barry, Joy, and Misty in that order. It was only Aaron, Kaleb, Cheryl and I when we reached top level. I could hear the sound of fights down stairs. I hope everyone is okay, but I'm sure nothing will happen, it's only a raid. Yeah, I said only. The worst is yet to come. We barged into an office, where someone was waiting for us, turned away from us in their chair. The door closed behind us accidently, and then the person in the chair turned toward us.

"I'm honestly not surprised." I snorted as Cyrus, or the head of team Galactic, stood up and started walking toward us.

"Me neither." Aaron agreed, smirking Cyrus, who hadn't recognized us yet.

"Giovanni, here I thought we were good friends!" Cyrus laughed. Giovanni snarled.

"Go children." He commanded as he and Cyrus got ready for battle. I looked at him, shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised. Giovanni wouldn't do anything…nice, would he?

"Yes, now hurry!" He commanded. Cyrus finally recognized us with a start.

"Marina and Aaron? They're in the building? That means the others are here too!" He exclaimed, picking up a walkie talkie. He didn't notice Kaleb and Cheryl sneak up behind him, and then snatch the device out of his hands. "What?" They ran back to us quickly.

"You know, Aaron here is very good at mimicking voices." I started to explain with a smirk. "Surely, I wouldn't put it past him to be able to copy _your_ voice, isn't that right Aaron?" Cyrus was horrified.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." Aaron mimicked in Cyrus's voice and brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth. "This is your leader, Cyrus, speaking. You are all to evacuate the building in a retreat. Is that understood?" Aaron mimicked again. Suddenly, the fighting downstairs stopped. They were all fooled.

"Now you will feel my wrath!" Cyrus roared. Giovanni put out a protective arm in front of us.

"Good job children. Now, hurry, save Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie!" He ordered, sending out his Nidoking. We nodded and ran out the other door, leading into a secret hallway. Who do we see walking down our way?

"Dan!" I called out surprised. He looked shocked and ran towards us.

"What are you guys doing here? Do you know how much trouble all of you are in with the boss?" He asked in a low tone, looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're fine Dan, but we need your help." Aaron explained. Dan looked back to us and nodded.

"What do you need?"

"We need you to get us to the room their holding Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie." Cheryl stated.

"Fast, please." Kaleb added. Dan nodded once more and motioned us to follow him. We got to this metal door when he stopped.

"I can't go in there, so I'll see you guys from here. Be careful though, Saturn is holding guard with Mars." He explained. We thanked him as he left. I looked around for a door handle, until I couldn't find one, so I just started kicking the door, much like I did with Kaleb's front door. The others helped and pretty soon, there were dents littering the door. Suddenly, Aaron kicked the door one last time, and the door itself swung off its hinges and flew into the room spinning. Like Dan said, Saturn and Mars were there, watching the door spin off.

"Saturn, are you ready?" Mars smiled, getting out her poke ball.

"Of course." Saturn smirked, sending out his poke ball as well. Kaleb and Cheryl stepped up.

"We'll take care of this, you guys just save Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie." Kaleb explained, sending Minun off his head and in front of him. Cheryl nodded and did the same with her Plusle. I smirked and nodded, before looking at Aaron, who was concerned, and nodding to him.

"They've got it." I encouraged, looking back at Kaleb and Cheryl. Saturn and Mars sent out Toxicroak and Purugly.

"Minun!"

"Plusle!"

"Use helping hand!" They both called out. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Oh yeah, they had it under control. I gave them one last glance before dragging Aaron away and trying to find Mesprite, Uxie, and, Azelf.

"_I-in h-h-here…" _A pained voice called out to us. Aaron and I took off running, and ran into a giant, white room. In that white room where three containment chambers…with the three Pokémon we were looking for in them. They all looked in pain.

"Mesprite! Azelf! Uxie!" I gasped. They didn't respond. We ran over to the controls and looked over them quickly. How do we let them out?

"Start hitting random buttons!"Aaron yelled. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Unless you can tell me which button to hit, I don't have a better suggestion, okay?"

"_F-first button on the left. S-small and should say r-r-r-release." _Mesprite explained painfully we both nodded and slammed our hand on the button at the same time. The chambers opened, and the three Pokémon flew out warily, still in pain.

"_Thank you, we must leave now…" _They chimed painfully and disappeared. We ran back to where Kaleb and Cheryl were battling to find out they had already won.

"Are the Pokémon free?" They asked in sync. I smiled at them.

"You know it." Aaron and I replied in sync as well. Mars and Saturn eyed us strangely.

"That was a little odd…" Mars trailed. Saturn nodded in agreement.

"Well, looks like it's over Team Galactic!" Cheryl called excited. Oh, Cheryl, you're never supposed to say that? Why?

"Not really." That's why.

"What are you talking about?" Kaleb asked cautiously.

"We have bigger plans, and they are being carried out soon." Saturn smirked. I growled at him.

"What plans?" I asked.

"We won't tell you," He teased.

"That they are being planned out at Mount. Coronet today at around five." Mars finished, and Saturn smiled in agreement.

…

?

"Wait, so there's something going on at Mount. Coronet today at five?" Kaleb asked, confused.

"No, we said that there _won't _be anything happening at Mount. Coronet today at five o'clock, and If you're wanting to go up against us, it would be wise of you to leave now, rest up, and assemble your forces, then march on over and invade Mount. Coronet." Saturn corrected.

"Why are you _not_ helping us?" I asked, catching on.

"Because Cyrus is certainly _not_ getting power hungry and we definitely _don't _think what we're doing is wrong. Also because we _haven't_ been trying to get out of this business for a while now." Mars explained with a smirk.

"We mean, Oh no! You've beaten us! You lousy kids! We'll be back!" They chimed together sarcastically and walked out laughing.

"That was strange." Aaron commented as we walked out of the hallway. We all couldn't help but agree with him. When we entered Cyrus's office, Giovanni was already there waiting for us.

"I assume you set the Pokémon free?" He asked. We all nodded. "Good, now let us go and rest for what will come." We followed him out of the building, picking up our tired friends and rocket grunts along the way. We all rested in the Poke center, and trust me, we were crowded.

"What time is it?" I asked Aaron as we rested. He checked his watch.

"Noon." I smiled at his response and got up, avoiding all of the tired grunts and calling my friends.

"What?" Paul snapped as we walked out of the center. I turned to all of them smiling.

"Our forces should be here any minute."

"Yeah, so who exactly is the Emergency-disaster squad anyway?" Barry asked. I was just about to respond to him, when I saw a bunch of people walking over to the poke center, from all directions, forming a line.

"They are the Emergency-disaster squad." I replied proudly as they all gathered around. Drake stepped up. Who did we see there? Well…

"Alright, I'm taking roll call!" I called excitedly as I took the clipboard Drake handed me. Everyone watched in amazement.

"First Gym Leader Roxanne with students?" A group to my left called out.

"It is my honor to be here, Marina!" Roxanne called out proudly. I smiled at her and moved onto the next group.

"Second Gym Leader Brawly and fighters?" A group in the back called out excitedly as well.

"Let's do this!" Brawly yelled.

"Third Gym Leader Wattson and students?" Another group yelled.

"Let us show these grunts how 'electrifying' we can be!" Wattson laughed. Giovanni watched from the side lines, mildly impressed.

"Fourth Gym leader Flannery and team?" More yells.

"Let's burn them to the ground!" Flannery called out.

"Fifth Gym leader Norman and Students?" Another group called out and Norman stepped up.

"Dad?" May asked, confused.

"Hey pumpkin!"

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Well, you see, she's kind of my boss, and I don't want to defy her…" Norman explained, pointing at me. Many gasps were heard.

"Sixth Gym leader Winona and team?" Yet another group of yells.

"We will show them the true beauty of flying type Pokémon!" She stated smiling.

"Seventh Gym Leaders Tate and Liza and team?" More yells.

"We will show that Galactic group-"

"The meaning of true psychic power!" They finished off for each other.

"Eighth Gym leader Juan and students?" Yelling.

"Water is truly magnificent, no?" Juan asked.

"Hoenn Elite four member Sydney?"

"Oi, Of course I'm here!"

"Hoenn Elite four member Phoebe?"

"What's up girl?"

"Hoenn Elite four member Glacia?"

"It is a pleasure to say 'here'."

"Hoenn Elite four member Drake?"

"Hello, Ma'am."

"Steven?"

"Hey!"

"Wallace?"

"Yes?" I sighed. Almost done.

"Roark and his team?"

"Here!"

"Gardenia and friends?"

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Dramatic!"

"Maylene and fighters?"

"We've been here!"

"Crasher wake and students!"

"It is an Honor to be here!"

"Fantina and friends?"

"Wi, nice to be here!"

"Bryon and team?"

"We are here!"

"Candice and students?"

"Here!"

" Volkner and friends?"

"You got it." Almost there….

"Factory head Nolan?"

"Here!"

"Arena Tycoon Greta?"

"Here!"

"Dome Ace Tucker?"

"Hello!"

"Pike Queen Lucy?"

"Over here."

"Palace Maven Spenser?"

"Yes?"

"Salon Maiden Anabel?"

"Here!"

"And Finally, Pyramid King Brandon!"

"I am here!" I smiled.

Everyone's here.

"Yo!" I yelled excitedly in greeting.

You will not believe how loud of a response I got.

Get ready Team Galactic.

We're coming for you.

* * *

**Roll call was done to give you a feel of how many important people will be there, and that's not all either! Join me for the upcoming chapters to come! Ooo, I am so excited! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	24. Preparations

**And back with another chapter! I am just SO EXCITED! This should be BIG! I just hope I can write it like I imagine it. It's gonna rock! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! ONLY THE OCS!**

**Please, Enjoy!**

* * *

After the gang changed back into their signature clothing, we walked back to our resting comrades.

"Alright, I hope everyone's ready! Giovanni's Helicopters will take half of us to Eterna City, and the other Half to Celestic town! We need to split up and enter the mountain from both entrances!" I explained. "Giovanni, split your organization in half!"

"Certainly."

"Now, I need everyone to step back." Everyone spread out quickly. "Alright, I need Hoenn Gym leaders over with me, and Sinnoh Gym leaders over to Aaron!" They followed quickly. "Now, Hoenn Elite four, counting Wallace and Steven, with me. Battle frontier goes with Aaron!" I turned to our gang.

"We're going to be separated, aren't we?" Kaleb asked, depressed. I nodded.

"Alright, Kaleb and Cheryl, you go with Aaron. Gucci, you go too. Barry, Paul, Reggie, you go with them as well. The rest of you, Joy, Misty, May, Drew, Riley, and Lily, are coming with me." I explained.

"Which team am I going with?" Giovanni asked.

"Giovanni, you're with me." I responded quickly. I wanted to keep an eye on him, you never know…

"You suddenly put you in charge?" Paul snapped.

"I did." I smiled.

"You know this is way too important to be put in the hands of some regular twelve year old!" He snapped again.

"First, I'm thirteen. Second, I'm not just some 'regular' kid."

"Yeah right, you can probably be beaten by anyone strong, and just because your friends with the new champion, doesn't mean you get all this power! I don't know why they follow your orders like this!" Lily whined. I frowned at her. Drake stepped up to me.

"Miss Marina?" I turned to him.

"Yes Drake?"

"The headsets are here." I smiled wide and tackled him into a hug.

"Drake, you're the best, you know that? These weren't supposed to get here until weeks from now!" I smiled as I let him go. He just smiled back.

"Yeah, well, I just told them the Champion said that she wanted it fast." He smirked. I thanked him as he gave me the headsets, and put one on as I turned to give them to Team leaders.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"No, offence, but why do you answer to a teenager, when you all are clearly much stronger?" Giovanni asked as Marina continued to pass the headsets around. Drake turned to him with a sneer.

"I don't want you talking about our champion like that." He growled, continuing to watch her run around. Everyone around him gasped. They turned back to Marina to find she was out of sight.

"Champion? I thought Cynthia was kidding!" Lily gasped.

"How can she be champion?" Giovanni asked, astonished.

"Just because she's small, doesn't mean she's not strong." Drake simply commented as he began to retrieve a head set from Marina.

**MARINA'S POV**

"And Done! Everyone, turn your headsets on!" I exclaimed quickly. They did as they were told, and soon, we were all connected. "Can everyone hear me?"

"Loud and clear Ma'am."

"Of course!"

"Oi!"

"You got it!"

"Certainly."

"Good! Now, Giovanni, lead us to the copters!" He led us into this big field with many Team rocket helicopters in it. There were at least fifty of them all together.

"I hope this will be enough." He sighed as we looked at them. I actually smiled at him for the first time.

"I think it'll be enough." Everyone started boarding the copters. I turned to our gang. Each of them had a headset on, and looked proud. "Everyone ready?" I asked them, nervously.

"Yeah, just one question." Riley stated quickly. I waited.

"You're the champion of Hoenn?" Drew asked. I froze, and then my eyes narrowed.

"Who told you?" I asked, adjusting my headset.

"Drake." Paul stated simply. I put my hand up to the mike.

"DRAKE!" I yelled into it. Everyone with headset's cringed. Drake was currently nowhere to be seen. My eyes narrowed further. "I'll get him later…but yes. Any other _important_ questions?" No one responded. "Good…now…it's uh…time to say good bye…" I sighed as everyone turned solemn.

"Well, see ya." Paul stated as he boarded his helicopters. I frowned. Reggie followed him in apologetically, saying a polite good bye as he boarded. Barry boarded next, saying a rushed good bye as he found his seat. Gucci followed after him, wishing us good luck. I nodded to her.

"Gucci!" I called suddenly. She poked her head back out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really, for everything." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm just happy to now call you my friend!" I smiled. "Even though it does look liek Halloween threw up on you." I scowled as she returned to her seat. Cheryl gave everyone a hug, and then she followed her sister in. Kaleb turned to me, proudly.

"I'll see ya later, sis!" He called excitedly, giving me a hug, and then saying good bye to everyone, entering the copter. I sighed and turn to Aaron.

"So, this is it, huh?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" He looked nervous.

"Just, promise me you'll be careful."

"Well, you know me…I can't really promise." I smiled. He looked un-nerved. "But I'll try my best." I reassured.

"And try not to blow anything up, either." He smiled. I laughed in reply.

"So, I'll see ya at the top." I smiled, fist bumping him as he boarded. He smiled again.

"Not if I leave you in my dust!" He called excitedly, taking his seat. I laughed after him, turning to others, who all wore knowing smiles.

"What?" I asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing!" They chimed happily. I frowned and turned to Giovanni, who was also wearing the same smirk.

"What?" I whined.

"Oh, nothing." I glared at him in return. "Alright, let's go." He stated suddenly. We nodded and followed him onto the copters. "Where are we going?"

"Celestic. I figured since the others have Gardenia, they would have a greater advantage in Eterna." I explained. He nodded and turned to the pilots. Our copter took off moments later, and we were in Celestic town in about twenty minutes. We exited and met in the middle of Celestic town, in front of the ruins. We all gathered in a circle. I checked my Poke gear. It was four o'clock.

"Alright people, we've got thirty minutes to rest! Then it's straight into the mountain!" Giovanni bellowed. Many cheers were heard in agreement. I turned to my headset.

"Aaron, are you there?" There was a pause.

"Yeah! What's up?"

"Hey! We're invading in thirty minutes."

"Right. Are you all ready?"

"We're all fine, are _you_ guys ready?"

"You can count on it." Suddenly, Paul interrupted with his mike.

"Stop flirting, we have more important things to discuss!" He snapped. I growled as everyone with headsets started laughing.

"Do you think we can trust Mars and Saturn?" Aaron asked hesitantly after everyone stopped laughing.

"I have no doubt in my mind." I replied, confident.

"Why are we trusting Team Galactic Commanders?" Misty's voice asked.

"I trust Mars. Saturn, not so much, but I fully trust Mars. I don't know why, but she wants to help. Trust me." I explained.

"So, what's the plan?" Reggie asked.

"We are going run up the mountain, fighting all the way, until we get to the top, where we stop whatever's going on." Aaron and I explained at the same time. There was a minute of silence.

"Are you serious? That's a stupid plan!" Paul roared.

"Hasn't failed us yet." I explained.

"How many times have you done this?" May asked.

"Oh, about four times, maybe five." Aaron answered. A course of 'Ah's were heard.

"Are we really going down with this plan?" Paul asked. I laughed.

"Of course we are! We'll meet each other at the top! And then we take care of whatever happens." I replied. Giovanni interrupted us.

"Alright, time to load up! Here we go!" He informed and started marching over to the Mountain's entrance. I sighed.

"Alright, see you at the top!" I exclaimed as we ran over to catch up to Giovanni. It was four thirty. "Is everyone ready?" I asked through the headsets.

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone on our side of the mountain roared.

"Aaron?"

"We're ready!"

"Alright! For Sinnoh, for the regions, and for the Universe! Let's do this!" I yelled as everyone cheered. We turned to the mountain.

"On your mark…" Aaron started.

"Get set…." I continued.

"GO!" We both yelled in sync. Everyone charged into the mountain.

And here…

We…

Go!

* * *

**And so it really begins! Ah, such excitement, can't you feel it? PLease leave a reivew and tell me what you think! I'll see ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	25. The Chain

**And Here it starts! A bunch of this happen in this chapter, and it's short, so I'm coming up with the next one soon. Trust me, this isn't the only chapter with the event. There's definatley more. I haven't created enough Chaos yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokemon! Only the OCS! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

War immediately broke out as we charged in, but it was about ten times worse than the raid. Explosions were going off with every turn, attacks were being launched at each other endlessly. It was complete chaos, and the darkness of the mountain wasn't helping anything. Neither was the smoke coming from the attacks. There must have been a hundred galactic grunts waiting guard on ground level.

"All people going up to the top, stay together!" I commanded through the headset, getting out all of my Pokémon at once. The others did the same, and since there were numerous lakes in the mountain, Misty could unleash her Gyarados. We ran up the stairs, not stopping for battles, instead just ordering our Pokémon to unleash attacks to clear the way. Surf was very useful for this. We went up, and up, and up, sweeping away grunts with simple attacks. Explosions filled our ears as we ran. We ran up to a level with a familiar grunt on it.

"Dan!" I called out as we ran up to him. He looked at us nervously.

"You guys need to hurry! It's almost time!"He explained. We nodded to him.

"Dan, it's time to get out of the business." I started.

"What do you mean?" I took out something sharp and slashed the G on his uniform, and then gave the sharp object to him.

"Find others that want to quit. Explain the situation to them and then tear their G's, understood?" I asked, starting to back up. He looked surprised, but then nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." He sighed, and then began to run away. We kept running. Soon, we got to a level with no grunts what so ever.

"This has to be a trick." Misty hissed, turning her head in every direction. We nodded and we very cautious. I heard someone through the headset.

"Marina?" Aaron asked, explosions in the background.

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Were on a level with no grunts. Don't you find that suspicious?"

"Yeah, we're on that level too." I informed, looking around for any traps as we walked. "Brandon, how is it down there?" I asked.

"We're doing good, for now. Don't worry about us, just keep going!" He barked into the mike. I nodded, and looked around. "Aaron, you said you guys were on this level? Where?" I asked, my eyes still scanning the area.

"I don't know exactly, we're about to turn a corner..." I looked at the corner in front of us and walked over to it.

"You mean like this one!" I exclaimed jumping out to find… nothing. "Aw man."

"You idiot, we're behind you!" Paul growled. I turned my head to see the other half of our separated group.

"I knew that…" I trailed, scratching the back of my head. I felt someone slap me on my head. "Ow!" I turned to see Misty, smirking.

"I honestly don't know how you got the title as Champion." She sighed.

"Where's Reggie?" I asked, nticing her was gone.

"He stayed behind to help Maylene!" Gucci smiled. I nodded.

"So, anyone else find this highly suspicious?" Drew asked as we looked around.

"Yeah."

"Well, actually, no." Lily replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This is the level before the top." She explained.

"So, shouldn't it be the one with the most security?" May asked. Lily shook her head.

"Why not?" Drew asked.

"Because this is the level I'm supposed to destroy you!" She smirked, backing up and sending her Pokémon on us. I growled at her and stopped all of her attacks with a snap of my finger, which triggered all of my Pokémon to launch an opposing attack that canceled out all of hers. I glared at her as she seemed surprised.

"So, you're betraying us?" I growled, angered. She smirked again.

"Well duh! Team Galactic trusted me to defeat all of you!" She laughed.

"Well that was stupid." Paul stated. Lily looked completely outraged.

"Why? You think I can't beat any of you? Well guess what, I'm undefeated!" She boasted. I shook my head.

"This is really wasting time." I sighed, and started to walk past her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She yelled. I ignored her and kept walking. "Espeon, Confusion!" That attack was aiming straight for me. I paid no attention to it, instead keeping my eyes closed as I kept walking towards her. I could feel the attack in my mind, but then a couple of people took care of it. I like to call them: Counter, Darker, and Younger. You see, I met them all last night. It was pretty cool. Espeon cried out, as they sent the attack back to it. She tried again, but stopped in her tracks when I glared down at her. She whimpered and went to hide behind Lily. Lily looked devastated.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Psychic moves just don't work on me." I stated simply.

"Fine then, Misdreavus, use dream eater!" I gasped as I turned back to Lily, who was smirking at my defeat now.

"Oh no!" I started, "It has no effect either." I stated as I walked passed Lily. She looked completely devastated. "Come on everyone, we'll be late." I simply stated, completely walking past Lily now. She stopped everyone else with some more attacks, to which Riley and his team countered.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hold her off." Riley explained confidently. I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could just knock her unconscious from here…" I trailed. Riley smirked.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" He asked as the rest of the group walked past Lily.

"Alright, see ya!" We called, and then ran.

"Where do you think the exit to this level is?" Giovanni asked. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and a lot of yelling. I turned to him.

"Where do you think?" I asked as we ran toward the source of yelling. We ran up to a big bunch of stairs, and at the top of them, it seemed very dark and stormy.

"Let's go!" Aaron yelled as we started to climb the stairs. The wind was blowing violently, so we returned all of our Pokémon while we ran up these never ending stairs. RayRay stayed latched to my shoulder. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, we came up to a horrible sight. Dialga and Palkia were there, wearing some kind of red chain, and they created a mini universe. Cyrus was standing there, watching it and controlling the two with some strange gloves he wore. Team Galactic's commanders were there, backing up in fear. The sky was strange. It wasn't really the sky. It looked like a storm, but not on this planet. I didn't have time to look at anything else, as Cheryl was snatched up by the pull the universe was now creating, trying to snatch up anything around it.

"Cheryl!" Kaleb yelled and grabbed onto to her. It started pulling Kaleb away too. I did the only thing I could think off.

"Kaleb! I yelled, grabbing onto him tightly. It started to take me as well.

"Marina!" I heard Aaron yell and latch onto me. It still wasn't enough.

"Guys!" Gucci yelled and held onto to Aaron.

"Gucci!" Barry exclaimed as he latched onto Gucci.

"Barry!" May was next.

"May!" Then drew.

"Idiots!" Paul was after him.

"Paul!" Joy was after him.

"Guys!" Misty yelled finally, grabbing onto Joy with one hand, and then a nearby broken pillar with the other arm. It was really that strong. We weren't flying in the air or anything; we were being dragged across the ground. I looked toward Misty. Where did Giovanni go?

"Misty, Hold on!" We all yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She yelled back. I could feel us getting closer. Misty wasn't strong enough to hold all of us… "Guys!" She yelled again, her grip loosening. We all started yelling as she couldn't hold on anymore. We inched forward when someone grabbed onto Misty.

"Gotcha!" He yelled. Misty turned to him in surprise.

"Ash?" She asked quietly, in disbelief. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Mist, I'm not letting go!" He exclaimed proudly. His grip started to slip.

"Gotcha Ash!" A girl with long blue hair yelled, grabbing onto ash.

"Troublesome?" Paul called confused. So this must be Dawn. She started to lose her grip when-

"Whoa!" Another boy with tan skin and spiky brown hair yelled and grabbed onto Dawn. Suddenly, it became even darker and the winds died down suddenly. We all stopped pulled, and fell to the ground, exhausted. I looked in front of us to see a wall made from the ground. The only person I know that can do that is…

"Are you all alright?" Cynthia asked with her Gabite next to her. I looked up at her, heaving.

"We will be." I replied as we gasped for air. Moments later, Misty gasped and tackled someone into a hug.

"Ash!" She cried, laughing. He laughed and hugged her as well.

"Oh Mist." He sighed as he continued to hold her. We all felt the need to turn away. "I've missed you so much!"

"You have no idea!" Misty laughed. I turned to see everyone was in pairs. Kaleb was hugged by Cheryl for saving her, the boy from earlier was making sure Joy was alright, Gucci and Barry were smiling and laughing at each other, May and Drew were lying next to each other, still trying to catch their breaths, and Dawn was teasing Paul about being 'a caring person'. I shook my head and turned to Aaron, who was still catching his breath.

"Well, that was close." I stated as everyone returned to normal. I got many annoyed glares in my direction. "Cynthia, what's happening?" I asked as I looked up.

"Cyrus is controlling Dialga and Palkia to create a new universe! We saved Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie here." She explained as she gestured to the three exhausted Pokémon, "And now we have to destroy that universe, or at least stop it!" She explained. I nodded seriously.

"Wait, you seem…Familiar…have I met you before?" Ash asked me, still holding Misty with an arm. Misty slapped him on the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for not recognizing your own sister, Idiot!" Misty snapped. Ash turned to me surprised.

"Sister? What are you talking about? I lost my sister a long time ago…" He trailed sadly as he looked down.

"Yeah, and now she's found." Paul added. Dawn punched him in the arm.

"Are you really her?" Ash asked me hesitantly. I nodded.

"Hey Ni-san." I replied, using my old nickname for him. He lit up and hugged me. I hugged him back for what seemed like forever.

Family reunion?

_Check._

"I hate to break this love fest up." Drew started, "But we have to stop that universe!" We nodded and separated. I looked around for a person that I couldn't find before.

"Where's Giovanni?" I asked, looking around. He was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the winds stopped blowing violently, and the Universe stopped trying to take everything in. The wall Cynthia created came down. We all stood and faced the enemy. I was shocked to see Giovanni next to Cyrus, with one of Cyrus's gloves on. And here I thought he was starting to turn nice!

"Giovanni!" I snarled, taking a step towards him. He smirked.

"Did you really think I was on your side? This was all a set up!" He laughed cruelly. We all growled at him. Suddenly, loud voices were heard from the headset.

"Hello? Guys, what's going on?" I yelled into it.

"It's the Rockets! They've turned against us!" Roxanne yelled into the headset.

"It's over now!" Giovanni laughed. Aaron growled as Cyrus joined Giovanni in the laughter. I started laughing with them, and then they stopped, but I didn't.

"Why are you laughing you insolent girl?" Cyrus roared. People on my team were giving me strange looks. I continued to laugh.

"Ha-ha, that's a good one." I laughed, wiping a fake tear away. "It's over! Hahaha!" I laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Giovanni roared. I smiled at them.

"You honestly thought I didn't think this would happen?" I laughed. "Give me a second." I laughed as I brought my hand up to my head set.

"What is she doing?" Cyrus asked Giovanni.

"I honestly have no Idea." Giovanni shook his head.

"Ladies and Gentleman! It is my _pleasure_ to inform you that Plan B is now in action! All Rockets are now enemies and all Galactics with torn G's are now friends! All squadrons in the shadows please engage! I repeat, all squadrons in the shadows, please engage!" I announced with a smile. Everyone gasped at my secret plan.

"Who could you possibly have on your side to top both Team Rocket and Team galactic?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know, let's ask them!" I laughed. "Maxie, Archie, how's it going?" I asked into the headset. Their eyes widened.

"It's going great! We'll take care of them soon!" Maxie informed. I nodded and looked back at Cyrus and Giovanni, who looked dumbfounded. Now if you're wondering 'how did she find those missing organizations?', then I can tell you I found them last night. I was calling professor Birch, and saw Maxie and Archie sitting and talking to him. It just made my day.

"You have team magma and team aqua and your side…." Giovanni trailed, horrified.

"Not only that." I informed. "So, we now have two organizations against _another_ two organizations, fighting alongside with the opposing organization's rebels, with Gym leaders from both Hoenn and Sinnoh with their friends, the elite four with friends from Hoenn, The Hoenn battle frontier, The Sinnoh region Champion, and not to mention, Us." I explained, counting them off. Both of them paled. "Guys?" I started to ask them, shaking my head.

"What were you thinking?"

* * *

**And Finally Ash, Dawn, and Brock are brought into play! Family reunion was cut short though! Let's see what happens next! See ay soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	26. Thanks for the Memories

**Oh! I'm back with more! I hope you all enjoy it! Positive Energy, you get Another cookie! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only the Ocs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What were we thinking?" Cyrus asked, "We were thinking of a new universe, and now, here it is!" He exclaimed, turning back to the newly created universe. "And now that we have the power of Palkia and Dialga under our control, you can do nothing to stop it!" We smirked.

"I beg to differ." Gucci laughed. Everyone let out their Pokémon at once, but then again, so did the three commanders. They didn't attack though.

"What are you waiting for?" Cyrus asked them. Jupiter nodded and stepped forward.

"Oh, Wait, didn't we tell you?" I asked, confused. Cyrus snapped back to us.

"Tell me what?" Cyrus demanded.

"Why don't we let your commanders tell you." Aaron started.

"Tell me what?" Cyrus roared now. Saturn and Mars turned around, facing him.

"Saturn, Mars, what are you doing?" Jupiter asked, shocked. Cyrus seemed amused.

"We won't let you go through with this Cyrus." Saturn declared.

"Hmm, My commanders, turning on me?" Cyrus asked. Mars had something bottled up inside of her, and she was about to let it out.

"Not only your commanders, but your own daughter!" She yelled. Oo, surprising turn! "Doesn't that tell you something? Dad, you need to stop this! Think of what mom would've said!" Mars yelled again.

"I do not care for my 'family' anymore! They are nothing to me!" He yelled. Mars bit back a cry as Saturn stood in front of her protectively, then backing up towards us. Jupiter began to adavance toward them angrily, and they stopped and stood their ground. Then they began to fight.

"You guys go onto Dialga and Palkia, we're counting on you!" Saturn yelled as they fought a furious Jupiter. We nodded and ran up to the two legendaries, all our Pokémon out. Cyrus and Giovanni snarled as they sent out all of their Pokémon. I froze in place as I saw two Pokémon Giovanni sent out.

_Both_ Deoxys.

I stood there, frozen in place. How did Giovanni get Deoxys? Our group stood behind, frozen in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked us.

"How do you have-" I was interrupted by him.

"Oh, yes! Finally! I can finally finish off you kids!" He started. I looked at him confused. "All these years, I've been plotting my revenge on you two brats! You're the reason your mother and I was divorced!" Giovanni yelled at ash and I. I gasped. The book. We were the family he was divorced from in the book? "And now, I've got you both cornered!" He laughed. Cyrus turned to Aaron, Kaleb, and Paul, who were also very confused.

"And you all! You took away my best operative to start a 'family'! I kept trying to get him back, but he kept saying he had a family to go back to, boys that loved him and a caring wife! So, I just had to take care of that by arranging for your mother to be… finished. After that, he still didn't come back to us!" Cyrus explained in anger. Aaron froze now.

"And now, not even your precious Rai can save you now!" Giovanni laughed at me. My eyes widened as I took a step back, taking a short intake of breath. I slowly turned to Aaron, who slowly turned to me in turn, and at the same time, we both collapsed.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"What did you do to them?" Ash roared angrily. Paul was growling loudly and Kaleb was trying to shake Aaron and Marina awake. It didn't work.

"We did nothing!" Cyrus laughed.

"Maybe they were overwhelmed by their fear of going up against us!" Giovanni snickered. Everyone stood up.

"Alright, now this is personal!" Paul yelled, getting out his Pokémon. Marina and Aaron's Pokémon got ready for battle, sadly without their masters.

"Let's go!" Everyone yelled, beginning the fight.

**MARINA'S POV**

Ugh… where am I? I looked around. For some reason I'm in a forest. My knee started stinging badly. I looked down at it to see it was scraped up pretty badly. And smaller. Like, younger smaller. I looked in a nearby puddle and was surprised to see a younger me. Like, the me wearing the same clothes I wore when I first fell into coma. I scrambled up to my feet quickly and looked around. Last thing I can remember, Giovanni basically told me he was my ex-stepfather, and Cyrus told Aaron he set up for his mom to be killed! How am I here?

"Hello?" I called hesitantly. The bush next to me started rumbling. I knew what was coming.

"Ash?" I called out in vain. No ash. Deoxys. Of course. I backed up to run, but then stopped when I realized Deoxys didn't look like he was going to kill me. Should I just pretend not to know him and be innocent?

"Hello!" I giggled at him. He seemed curious.

"_Hello." _He responded surprised.

"My name is Marina! Who are you?" I asked, smiling. These words were just flying out of my mouth. Is this what happened? Did I have the ability to talk to Pokémon before the mental link we got with RayRay?

"_My name is Deoxys." _He replied happily. I giggled again.

"That's a cool name! But, Deoxys, you might want to get out of here soon." I warned. He tilted his head.

"_Why?"_

"Well, Rai doesn't like new Pokémon coming into the forest without him knowing. You might want to meet him first." I explained.

"_Whose Rai?"_

"Rai is my bestest Buddy in the whole wide world! You know, other than my brother, Aaron, and Tei. They're cool too. Paul is kind of mean, and Reggie's always working. Leaf and Gary argue too much." I explained. Deoxys nodded in understanding. "Hey! Do you want to help me find my brother?" I asked excitedly.

"_Sure!" _Deoxys replied excitedly. … Was this the killer that was after me? How? This Deoxys is so nice! We walked through the woods, looking in all directions.

"Marina!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a young Aaron running towards me full speed, and then suddenly pull me away from Deoxys.

"What do you want?" He asked venomously. I elbowed him as Deoxys seemed to sadden.

"Aaron, what's the last thing you can remember?" I asked him quickly. He turned to me.

"Well, Giovanni and Cyrus on Mount. Coronet." He answered. I nodded to him.

"This Deoxys is nice, and this is probably a replay of the past. Just go along with what your mind does." I explained and turned to the sad Deoxys. "Don't worry about him, he's just a little protective!" I giggled at Deoxys. Deoxys' eyes lit up and he seemed happy again. To this, Aaron giggled as well.

"_Do you guys want to play then?" _Deoxys asked, excited.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" We asked him. He was about to answer when I was thrown into a tree. My whole body hurt as I collided with it.

"Marina!" Aaron yelled, but was soon silence when he was thrown into a tree next to me.

"Aaron-AH!" I scremaed as I was chocked in the air. I looked my Step-father in the eye. "Wha- Dad?" I asked innocently. He snarled and threw me back into the tree.

"I'm not your father!" He snapped and slapped me. I spit blood at his shoes.

"My bad, your right. You'll never be my father. You won't be daddy!" I yelled at him, and was silenced with another slap. Deoxys seemed horrified. I looked back to Aaron to see he was being beat up by a man with Spiky blue hair. Cyrus.

"It's your fault your father won't come back to us!" He yelled, punching Aaron again. I started tearing up.

"RAI!" I yelled into the woods. Giovanni started chocking me again.

"Not even your Precious Rai can save you now!" He laughed and threw me to the ground again. Giovanni turned to Deoxys. "Kill them!" He ordered him. Deoxys shook his head quickly. "Kill them or I will kill the other Deoxys!" He snapped again. Deoxys froze. Oh no.

All this time, I thought Deoxys was a cold blooded killer,

When all he really was doing was protecting his family!

Deoxys still seemed hesitant.

"It's okay Buddy. I understand!" I exclaimed, but then was kicked in the stomach. Aaron was rolled over next to me.

"Me too. I forgive you" He agreed, coughing up blood. Deoxys was scared, and placed his hands in front of him for an attack. We nodded to him and Cyrus and Giovanni laughed. Deoxys fired a weak hyper beam at us, and then stopped. The pain was unbearable. We both screamed in pain at the same time. That was when RayRay sped in and chased them all away. I turned to see two beasts coming toward us quickly. One was brown, with a long white moustache and blood red eyes. The other was yellow with strange black markings all over him and a light blue moustache, with the same blood red eyes. That's when I remembered. They were the same eyes from Lake Acuity. I gained all my memories back slowly as I stared into the eyes of the yellow one, who seemed outraged.

"Rai!" I cried, happy to remember him. Aaron came to the same epiphany.

"Tei!" He cried to the brown one. We got it now. Tei was Entei, the legendary dog of fire. And Rai… was Raikou, legendary Dog of Lightning. They looked happy to see we were alive.

"_Hold still now. This process is very dangerous. You can't move, no matter what." _Tei explained softly. We nodded. Aaron was engulfed in flames, to which he first cringed in pain, and then he relaxed. I was jolted with electricity. It was relaxing after a while.

"Aaron?" A familiar voice called out. Aaron was no longer engulfed in flames, but looked extremely exhausted.

"Dad?" He called hopefully. Sure enough, the man I was running for my life from a couple of weeks ago was there, running through the woods worriedly. He stopped and stared wide-eyed at us.

"Aaron! Marina!" He yelled, running over to us. Entei, or Tei allowed him to touch Aaron, but Rai growled when he tried to come near me. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Dad, it was your old boss, Cyrus and his friend Giovanni." Aaron coughed. You could see the fury in his father's eyes.

"Cyrus?" He hissed, then his eyes widened. "We have to go, our family is in trouble!" His father exclaimed. He picked Aaron up with ease, and then went to pick me up, when Rai got in his way, growling very loudly.

"He says to just go with me. She won't be able to move, they aren't done." Aaron explained sadly. His dad looked Rai straight in the eye for a minute, before nodding.

"Alright, let's go." He sighed, carrying Aaron. Tei turned to us for a second, before following Aaron and his dad away. I looked at Rai with a smile. RayRay came in moments later.

"_It was Giovanni, Cyrus, and Deoxys." _He hissed. Rai growled. I wanted to tell them, but my mouth wouldn't move. It wasn't Deoxys' fault! LISTEN TO ME! Please, hear me!

"_We'll take care of them later, right now we need to make sure she doesn't move-"_ As soon as Rai said this, the ground started rumbling, and I tumbled away. Rai gasped and then roared loudly. I was slipping into the unconsciousness when he started roaring and charging away while RayRay stayed with me.

"_It was Deoxys!" _Riakou roared. I wanted to tell him so badly. Think straight Rai, your anger is blinding you! Deoxys doesn't know ground type moves! It had to be Giovanni's Nidoking! Please! But he charged away, and I couldn't do anything about it. Soon after, Mom came running up to me with everyone behind her, and RayRay helped me to the hospital. That was the last thing I saw.

...

I shot up suddenly, with Aaron next to me doing the same.

We were back to the present. We looked at each other, and then looked back to everyone fighting. They weren't doing so well. I mean, they were up against two creators of a universe, and the only other Legendary on our side was busy fighting two other legendaries. I looked at Giovanni with pure fury, as did Aaron with Cyrus. We both got up slowly, leaning on each other for support. I felt that feeling again. Darker explained it as the mode I go in when I'm extremely angry and in need of help. I turned to Aaron to see that he was okay now, except his eyes were red once more and he looked like he was glowing red. I looked down at my hand to see I was glowing a yellow and I can only assume my eyes were red as well. We slowly walked up to the battle, no one taking notice to us. Only when we made the ground erupt in fire and electricity did the fighting cease. Everything was silent.

"Go!" Giovanni suddenly called out, sending all of his non-legendary Pokémon at me.

"You too!" Cyrus commanded, sending his Pokémon at Aaron.

"No!" Ash gasped as he watched the Pokémon getting closer. We didn't even attempt to move out of the way, instead just staring at the pokemon charging at us blankly. They both collided with a barrier. Aaron's was created with fire, and my barrier was created with electricity. The pokemon bounced off harshly. I loked at my pokemon, who immediatly ran in front of me, excludiong RayRay who was fighting both Deoxys. Aaron's pokemon did the same, except coming in from all different directions. Giovanni and Cyrus's pokemon were getting ready to attack again, when we started to command.

"Now!" Aaron yelled. Their pokemon had now started to charge at us again. His team split up and preformed different tasks. Armaldo created an earthquake, stopping Cyrus's pokemon in their tracks. Glalie used ice beam and froze Cyrus's pokemon completely. Then, Electrive came in and punched them all, and with the help of Sceptile's leaf storm and Dustclop's shadow claw, broke them from the ice, but also doing a lot of damage. They created a triangle when this was preformed. Finally, Charizard, who was watching from above, used fire blast and knocked all of Cyrus's pokemon unconsious. Giovanni's pokemon, who were previously watching, turned back to me, charging again. My turn.

_"Ultimate beam!" _I commanded quickly. Suddenly, Swamp used hyrdo pump. Manny used thunderbolt, and it combined with the water, making it highly dangerous. Ninnie used flamethrower, and the flames swirled around the water-thunder beam in a corkskrew. Absul used silver wind, and the wind started moving in same sidection as the fire, but next to the fire so it wouldn't be put out. Bannette infused the beam with many shadow balls. It wasn't really complete without RayRay's outrage- as I thought this, RayRay ignored the Deoxys for a second to complete the beam with his outrage. The mini fire balls created rings around the beam, spinning widly.

"If you were wondering, that's how she got her title." Cynthia commented as they watched th beam get closer to Giovanni's now fearful pokemon. The beam hit all of them head on, and they also fell unconscious. I turned to RayRay, who was still going at it with those two Deoxys.

"Deoxys, you don't have to fight us anymore! You're free from his grasp! He can't hurt you anymore!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Giovanni. They widened their eyes, but kept attacking. "I remembered! You only attacked because he threatened your family! You don't have to follow him anymore! RayRay, stop fighting them! They didn't willingly attack us!" I yelled. The Deoxys froze now. "Like I said, It's okay Buddy, I understand!" I cried.

"Me too! I forgive you!" Aaron exclaimed. We were quoting our words from the past. At that second, both Deoxys stopped fighting and collapsed, exhausted. RayRay, seeing as they weren't attacking, fell down exhausted as well. We turned back to the battle, that had momentarily stopped.

"_You._" We turned and hissed at Cyrus and Giovanni. They took a step back. The feeling in my gut was gone, and looked at Aaron to see we were back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as we ran up next to him. We both nodded.

"Just a trip down memory lane, I guess." Aaron sighed as I nodded in agreement. I looked back at our situation. It looks like Cyrus was controlling Dialga, and Giovanni Palkia. We were going to lose if we didn't get legendary help soon! I mean, all of the Legendaries on our side are exhausted! RayRay and both Deoxys fainted from exhaustion, and Azelf, Mesprite, and Uxie were close to fainting. We need help!

"_Would we be efficient?" _A voice I craved to hear asked me from behind. Aaron and I turned around to see them waiting, with smiles on their faces.

"Tei!"

"Rai!" We yelled as we tackled them into a hug. They laughed slightly and nuzzled us.

"_Nice to see you again_." Rai stated smiling. I pulled away from him, crying.

"Nice to see you too buddy!" I laughed, hugging him again. I wiped my tears away and turned back to the fight. Giovanni and Cyrus paled at seeing the familiar faces.

And here's where the fun starts.

* * *

**More fun? No way! Leave a review and tell me what you think! See ya soon!**

**~Kioku7**


	27. The End

**Hey guys! Sorry for dissapearing! I was taking a break, but guess what? I'll tell you after the Chapter's over! I have to thank Positive Energy and Hiya for giving Ideas for this chapter! I'm sorry to say, but this is dadly the LAST chapter. I know, shocking. It was so short! I know. I have to thank all my reviews, favoriters, and people who are reading this right now, you all make my day! This isn't a very happy ending, but no worries, And endings are also new beginnings! So, for the last time (For this story)**

**DISCALIMER: I Do NOT Own Pokemon, Only The Ocs (Or People You've Probably Never Heard Of)**

**Please, Enjoy! But rememeber,**

**This isn't a really happy ending.**

* * *

"Even though you've got them, it won't be enough!" Giovanni yelled confidently. Rai smirked.

"_That's why we brought friends."_ Suddenly, there were noises coming from the exit, and we all turned to see _very_ important Pokémon standing there, waiting. Everyone seemed to connect at that second.

"Suicune!" Gucci gasped as she ran to hug Suicune. I blinked. Did they have a past?

"Celebi?" Barry asked in disbelief as Celebi flew around him excitedly. Did they-?

"Groudon!" Joy yelled as the beast towered over to her. Well, I know they had a past-

"Kyogre?" Misty asked hesitantly. How was he even up here? There's no major water sourc- never mind. He _made_ one.

"Mew?" Dawn asked astounded as she watched the little pink fur ball float around her. Did they also-

"Heatran." Paul acknowledged coldly, with Heatran doing the same. Them too-

"Manaphy!" May cried happily as Manaphy jumped into her arms. I do recall May saying something about that flying over to Celestic town…

"Darkrai?" Drew blinked in surprise as he stared at Darkrai, who stared right back at him. Do they-

"Latias!" Cheryl laughed as Latias flew around her. That, I remember. But, as I looked to see Kaleb's dejected face, we all came to a huge surprise.

"Latios?" Kaleb asked as the blue Pokémon sped over to him. I gasped in surprise. Latios was alive? I thought he risked his life to save the city-

"Regigigas!" Brock exclaimed surprised as Regigigas stomped over to him. Did-

"Ho-oh…" Ash trailed amazed at the fire bird in front of him. Now, I know they had past experiences, mom told me he said he saw Ho-oh on his first day of travel. That left-

"Giratina?" Cynthia asked as Giratina came out of the shadows. All Pokémon roared in response at the same time. I smiled as we all turned to face Giovanni, Cyrus, Dialga, and Palkia. All of the exhausted Pokémon?

They slowly joined us.

Cyrus and Giovanni paled even more.

They're in for it now.

"NOW!" Cynthia yelled as we charged with our Pokémon partners, legendary and regular team, to a waiting Dialga and Palkia.

Let me tell you, that red chain didn't stand a chance.

Eruptions, thunders, blizzards, leaf storms, fissures, sheer colds, psychics, magma storms, surfs, dark pulses, dragon pulses, dragon claws, giga impacts, brave birds, shadow forces, Draco meteors, hyper beams, explosions, future sights, and last resorts were fired out of nowhere, breaking the red chain within moments of firing. I couldn't hear anything as blinding lights engulfed us, creating it impossible to see what was really going on. After the lights died down, though, Dialga and Palkia were now free of their chains, and joined us to face off against Giovanni and Cyrus. We all stood together, as one big team.

It was amazing.

I've never felt prouder!

Both of the evil masterminds looked astonished and stepped back, toward the slowly closing, newly created universe. Giovanni turned to Cyrus.

"What do we do?" He asked quickly. Cyrus glared at him.

"I'm going to my new universe, you are staying here."

"What? You're leaving me behind?"

"A fool like you would only taint the new order. I will take the only one that was truly loyal to me, Jupiter?" Cyrus called. Jupiter was there within seconds, looking defeated. "This universe, it's all ours!" He laughed. We took a step forward.

"Cyrus, wait, don't do that!" Cynthia warned.

"You don't know where it'll lead!" Misty added. He laughed again.

"I don't care! It's all ours now!" He laughed and jumped in, along with Jupiter, who was close behind.

"Dad…" Mars trailed, shocked. She suddenly snapped. "NO!" She yelled, trying to run to the closing universe. She was pulled back from the wrist by Saturn, who shook his head, and then pulled her into an embrace.

"Cyrus!" Aaron roared, angered he got away. I growled as I looked around for a nowhere to be seen Giovanni.

"How in the world did he do that?" I growled as I looked around. The universe finally closed, and our surroundings turned back to normal, like any other day. The skies were clear, it was just about sunset, and there was no sign of intergalactic peril anywhere. The legendary pokemon turned to us.

"_Thank you for taking care of that problem for us, we will be going now." _Dialga stated, and then turned to leave. Somehow, everyone heard it.

"Wait!" We all seemed to scream at the same moment. No one said a word.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" I asked quietly, daring to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"_Soon, young ones, Soon."_ Rai nodded to me as they turned to leave. Then they were gone, you know, excluding RayRay. It seemed at that moment everything seemed to come together.

"Marina? Come in, Marina!" Drake yelled over the headset. I adjusted it again in a daze.

"Yes Drake?" I asked quietly.

"Did you do it? Did you defeat the Bosses?" I looked at everyone slowly, and then sighed.

"Yes, Drake. Crises diverted." I replied, not really thinking about what I just said. Something felt…wrong…and we all could feel it… I could tell, no one made a move to talk, instead just keeping quiet in their thoughts… Cheers were heard over the intercom. "What happened down there?"

"The rockets got away somehow, but we've rounded up all of Team Galactic. What about up there?"

"Cyrus and Jupiter are… unaccounted for now. As for Giovanni, he's gone like his organization."

"What about Mars and Saturn?" They stiffened upon hearing their names over the headset.

"Mars and Saturn are undercover spies sent to recover information on Team Galactic." I covered quickly, yet solemnly.

"Who sent them?" Drake asked suspiciously.

"I did." I replied with no emotion. There was a silence.

"Yes Ma'am, see you when you get down." They sighed in relief. More cheers were heard over the headset, so everyone with headsets decided to turn them off. We stood in silence.

"Let's go." I stated quietly, turning toward the exit. The others followed without a word.

We stopped the end of the universe,

we beat the bad guys,

and we won!

...

...So why does it feel like we didn't?

We kept walking, never uttering a word as we stepped down the stairs. We got to the exit, where everyone was waiting, and cheered for us when we stepped out. We didn't even smile. Lily and Riley weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Miss Marina?" Drake asked, concerned. My eyes shifted in his direction as a sign of acknowledgment. "Are you all alright?" We all seemed to nod, almost like we were programmed to. "Well, we must all be returning now… We'll see you tomorrow ma'am." He replied, and then walked away. I nodded, in a daze. Reggie and Maylene ran up to us.

"You did it!" Maylene cheered as they reached us. Reggie checked on Paul, Aaron, and Kaleb, before reflecting his concern on all of us.

"Something happened." He stated seriously. None of us denied him. "What?" I shook my head.

"Too many bad memories…" I trailed, and then walked away. I sat down on the edge of the clearing, trying to make sense of what happened. I was hoping someone was going to come over, tell me it's alright, and help me with this confusion, this anger, this… feeling…the knowing of my past…but no one did. I was sitting on that edge of the clearing for hours. Everyone had left, spending the night in Celestic town. RayRay, Swamp, Ninnie, Manny, Bannettie, and Absul had all fainted from exhaustion and were taken to the poke center for the night. I stayed, never once shifting from my position. I didn't sleep, in fear of something else I would see… or even worse,

The absence of seeing anything…

It's all too confusing…

I didn't even jump when I heard someone behind me.

"_What's gotten into you?"_ He asked as he lay down next to me. I didn't answer. _"Kiddo, is everything okay?"_

"Rai, you know the feeling of not knowing anything, and then knowing it all in an instant?"

"_It's called learning."_

"What about the knowing you've done something, and were doing something wrong for a long time?"

"_It's called mistakes." _

"How about the feeling of emptiness?"

"_Sorrow. Loneliness maybe." _

"We saved everyone, again. The first time, I was so happy and proud, I was proud when we all stood together, just now! I was prouder of what we were doing than anything else I've ever done before! But now…."

"_Well, a lot more has happened since then."_

"Like?"

"_You have family now. And friends? You have loads. You have a title, and a team, and your memories."_

"So, why do I feel like this…If I've gained so much?"

"_Because now you know you could go back to loosing it all." _I didn't respond. _"You didn't have family last year, you didn't' have many friends, you didn't have a strongly built team that cares about you as you care about them, you didn't have your title, and you didn't have your memories from your past. You didn't feel like this last year, in the Sootopolis event, because you had nothing to lose. But now, nearly a year later, you've accomplished so much, you have everything to lose." _

"But why-"

"_You didn't feel this before, in Mount. Coronet, because you've been through situations similar this. But this situation was much more dangerous, and you had to put the lives of the people you loved at stake. You're crashing now, because you'd have to eventually."_

"Okay, I get the family, friends, team, and title thing, but my memories? Shouldn't they have been good?" Rai frowned.

"_Not all knowledge is good." _

"Then shouldn't they have been nice, and not harmful? Especially in a time like that?" His frown deepened.

"_You have a bad childhood. I do suppose you can remember what happened to your real father, and that Giovanni started abusing Ash and you when your mother wasn't around."_

"Yes… but shouldn't these memories be useful?"

"_They were useful. You knew how to get Deoxys on our side, and proved that both of them were innocent. And now… now you know what exactly happened…so you don't have to face the burden of wondering anymore." _

"But now I face the burden of knowing." I laughed dully. Rai sighed.

"_I know this is hard, trust me, it was hard living through it a first time. I can't imagine how it would be like living it again, first-hand. But, you have to get through this! You are a Champion; you were born with this destiny. Now, it's time to fulfill the best parts." _I smiled up at Rai and nodded.

"Thanks, Rai."

"_Anytime Kiddo." _He got up and looked to his left. The sun was rising. "_I must go now. You take care of yourself, okay?"_ I nodded to him.

"Good bye Rai, I'll see ya later." I smiled. He smiled back.

"_Good Bye Marina."_ He replied and then ran off into the woods. I sighed and walked back into town. I saw everyone was still here, camping out in the streets. I walked into the poke center, where I saw two familiar faces.

"Maxie, Archie!" I called happily. They turned in surprise.

"Well, look who it is!" Maxie started.

"Little Miss Champion, back from retirement!" Archie finished.

"I never retired…" I trailed.

"When you became champion, it sure felt like it." Maxie commented.

"You were gone from the region forever!" Archie added. I sighed and nodded to them.

"Thanks for helping again guys! We couldn't have done this without you." I smiled. They smiled back.

"Anytime, kid." I nodded again and proceeded to get my Pokémon. I immediately let RayRay out, seeing as he was going to come out anyway. He came out tiny, stretched, and rested on my shoulders. I smiled at him and turned back to Maxie and Archie, who were now talking to Ash and Misty.

"Morning!" I commented, joining them again. They smiled at me.

"Morning, Miss Champion." Archie greeted. Ash looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean, Champion?" He asked.

"You are looking at the Champion of the Hoenn region!" Maxie explained, despite my obvious signs to 'not tell him'. Ash didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

"This girl," Archie started, "Is the Champion of the Hoenn Region." I was just about to kill them.

"My sister…" Ash started, "The champion of the Hoenn region?" He asked. "You're kidding right?" They shook their heads no. Moments later, we found Ash sulking in a corner.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, pulling him up.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked me.

"Ash, I'm thirteen, only two years younger than you. You should know this."

"Then how are you a champion?"

"Well, I worked hard."

"So have I!"

"Yes, but you use your power in…other areas. Like solving problems! You've helped a lot of people! And I would trade championship for that any day!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Besides, what's the fun of being a Champion if no one knows you are?"

"They didn't tell everyone?"

"No…"

"Oh… well, maybe it's a fair trade." He sighed, upset. I sighed in relief, grateful that Ash's little state of depression has ended. The rest of the group, minus three, walked up to me with sad faces. I looked at them oddly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They shook their heads and Joy stepped up.

"Marina… Paul and Dawn have left." Joy stated carefully. I frowned, but nodded.

"Well, it's not like we're stopping them! They can go off on their own." I smiled, "Although, a short goodbye would've been nice." Everyone was still cautious. "What?" No response. "You're not telling me something, what is it?"

"Marina…" Joy started nervously, "I don't know how you'll react to this…" she continued, "but um…" She didn't finish. I looked at all of them.

"Hey, where's Aaron? Is he still sleeping?" I asked curiously, noting he was gone as well. Everyone flinched. "What?"

"Marina," Joy started again, "Aaron's gone."

"Ne?"

"Aaron is gone."

"Like, gone I'll be back in an hour, or gone see ya later?" I asked innocently, playfully.

"Gone." May stated sadly. My face went blank at the moment.

"O-oh." I stuttered accidently. I was so naïve.

"Marina," Misty started, taking a step towards me, which in return I took a step back.

"No, no, it's fine." I explained, looking away sadly. "I should've known he'd do this again."

"Again?" Ash asked, slightly angered. I shook my head.

"No, no. It's cool alright? If he wants to go off on his own, let him."

"But-" Misty was interrupted by Drake.

"Ma'am, we are ready to go." I turned to him.

"Alright, I'll check back in with you guys in a month." I sighed, not really wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Well, ma'am, that'll be a problem." Drake stated. I turned to him.

"Why?"

"You have to come with us, back home now." Everyone gasped.

"You're taking her away again?" Kaleb yelled. Ash looked surprised.

"Taking her, where?" He asked.

"Back to the league, where she belongs." Wallace explained, coming in. I stepped away from them.

"You're taking me back already?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now let's go." Wallace snapped, going to grab my wrist. I avoided narrowly.

"I've only been away for what? Three weeks maybe a month?" I yelled now.

"Challengers are starting to build up…" Drake trailed. I could tell he didn't want this to happen, it was probably Wallace.

"You are not taking away my baby sister!" Ash yelled.

"We must!"

"You can't take her now!" Misty argued, "She's starting to have her life back!"

"We have to!"

"You can't!

"We-"

"Enough." I sighed. I turned to the group. "Guys, I'm sorry, but… they're right. I can't go abandoning my duties as champion."

"You can't go abandoning us either!" Kaleb cried. I sighed and looked at him.

"Kaleb, you know I can't do anything about it. So, I'll promise to keep in touch and visit whenever I can." I sighed once more. I heard dejected sighs from the gang, but it was a sign of defeat. It was final. I was going back to Hoenn. We all walked to the helicopters (Which we decided to keep) slowly. The elite four was already in, as well as Wallace and Steven. I turned to everyone.

"Time to say goodbye." I sighed again, sadly. They nodded. I started with Misty.

"Misty, you were great! You really were amazing in this journey, and I'm glad I got you out of the hands of your sisters, and into the grasp of...you know. I'm gonna miss you." I smiled as I gestured to Ash. She blushed, but smiled sadly and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" She smiled and stepped back.

"Joy, I'm sorry about the teacher thing, but I'm glad you could travel with us again! I sure had fun, and I'll miss you so much!" I hugged her tightly, which she gladly returned, and then stepped back to join Brock. "Brock, I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell you're a great guy. Take care of Joy for me, will you?"

"I will thanks." He smiled.

"May, Drew, I haven't know you both for a long time, but I know you enough to know that you guys are awesome and good people. Thanks for joining us on our mission."

"Anytime." Drew replied as we shook hands. May smiled sadly.

"Maylene, you rock! I will miss you, and I enjoyed our time together! And Reggie, thanks for the support!" I smiled, shaking their hands. They smiled and stepped back. "Cynthia, it was an honor to see you again. I hope we'll see each other soon."

"You can count on it, Champion." She smiled. I nodded.

"Barry, I'll miss you, even though your ten second response thing was starting to get annoying." It took him an exact second.

"Hey!" He smiled as he shook my hand. I smiled back.

"Gucci." I acknowledged when she stepped up.

"Marina." She replied evenly. We shook hands.

"Take care." I smiled. She smiled in return.

"I never thought we'd be friends…" Gucci trailed smiling.

"Cheryl! You and Kaleb have made the best double team I have ever seen! You keep it up, okay?" I asked her. She nodded with tears in her eyes. I turned to Kaleb, who was already shedding a tear. "Kaleb, be strong, okay? I love you, you're my little brother, and I will try to be there for you as much as I possibly can! Please, keep up this good work, and continue being a tag team with Cheryl, you guys are really good!" I encouraged.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so. Good bye Kaleb." I sighed, hugging him to death. He nodded and stepped back, letting my brother step up. "Ash," I started, "I've just recently met you, and yet I've known you my whole life! You're the best big brother I could ever possibly have!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged back quickly.

"I'm gonna miss you." He sighed. I nodded as we let go.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I smiled. He nodded and with that, I boarded the Helicopter.

"Marina!" Ash called quickly. I stuck my head out. "Remember what you said about trading your championship to help people?" He asked quickly. I nodded. "Well, you've been doing that this whole time! Look at all of us! You've helped each and every single one of us!" He explained. I looked down at them to see Misty was in Ash's arms with Pikachu on her shoulder, Joy was in Brock's grasp, May and Drew were holding hands, Gucci and Barry were staring at each other, Maylene and Reggie were also holding hands, Cynthia was standing back with a content smile, and Kaleb and Cheryl had their arms interlocked, with their minun and Plusle holding hands on their shoulders. "You've helped us find each other, and what we wanted!"

"It's true! I never would've left pallet if it wasn't for you!" Kaleb called excitedly.

"I never would've gotten through Eterna if you didn't come!" Cheryl added.

"I never would've been able to leave the Gym!" Misty added.

"I never would've been able to start travelling again after they fired me!" Joy called.

"Never would've had this adventure!" Drew added.

"Never would've met such wonderful people!" May added.

"Never would've been able to get rid of Karin!" Maylene laughed.

"Never would've been able to see all of my brothers in once place!" Reggie called.

"Never would've been able to be this relaxed!" Barry added.

"Never would've been able to be nice and open!" Gucci smiled.

"Never would've found such a wonderful challenge!" Cynthia laughed.

"Never would've met Joy!" Brock smiled.

"And I never would've been able to see my sister again, and yet here you are!" Ash added. "You see? You've helped all of us! I can't even imagine how many other people you've helped without you even knowing!" He explained. I teared up at the sight of them.

"Oh guys!" I cried. The engine started.

"So, we just want you to know," Ash started. The helicopter rose into the air.

"Thank you!" They all yelled into the air. I gasped in disbelief. Did I really do all of that?

"No, thank you." I replied as we started to fly away, shedding a tear.

I saw their smiling faces…

I didn't want to leave them…

But I had to.

It was my destiny.

Isn't that right, Rai?

I guess I could think about it on our flight back to Hoenn.

Yes, back to Hoenn,

Where I'll be cooped up all the time,

Where I'll fight challengers every day,

Where I'll be restrained from visiting my friends,

Where I'll rot in misery until another 'vacation' like this,

Where I'll spend every minute missing the friends and family I've made,

And yet,

Back to Hoenn,

Where it all began….

* * *

**And that, My friends, is the horrible ending to Journey of My Own. But no worries, I'VE GOT A SEQUEL PLANNED! I just hope you guys want it! And don't kill me, but it'll be a School fic, and short, but it'll have it's own plot! I hope you guys' like Journey of My Own! I know I had a lot of fun righting it! So, for the last time (again, for this story) See ya soon! Hopefully, with another story!**

**~Kioku7**


End file.
